Phoe's Shadowhunters Tumblr Drabbles
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: This is going to be a collection of all the Shadowhunters drabbles/prompts from my tumblr. Including Malace, Jagnus, Jalec and Jimon.
1. Malace - Never Again

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Prompts – Never Again || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts – Never Again

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "I won't let you go through something like that again." for Malace.

Magnus hates what Valentine put both his Shadowhunters through and he vows to protect them.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Prompts**

 _Never Again_

Something about Jace seemed nearly fragile ever since they had returned from Idris. And even though it took Jace nearly a full week, he finally admitted to his boyfriends what had really happened.

That Valentine had killed him.

Jace cried, for the first time since they got together, Magnus saw Jace crying, the blonde clinging desperately onto his parabatai and it broke something inside of Magnus. Like dying alone wasn't bad enough, but what must it feel like to be killed by his own father?

Magnus slowly sat down behind Jace, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and sandwiching him between the warmth and safety of Magnus and Alec. Alec looked up at Magnus with the same broken eyes as he had done in the Institute earlier, when he had noticed his rune had disappeared.

"I won't let you go through something like that again", vowed Magnus, eyes flashing golden as he made this promise to Jace _and_ to Alec.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I took prompts over at my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** ), that I've now decided to post on here too. This particular collection will gather all the major Shadowhunters ones - Malace, Jalec, Jagnus and Jimon - while rare ships will be posted separately because I feel like if you're looking for a rare ship, you'll be happy to find it easily and in such a collection as this, you stand no chance of finding it when looking for it on purpose.  
_

 _Other collections with my Percy Jackson prompts and the HiJack ones already exist too._

 _And if you want to particupate in the next round of prompts I'll be taking, then best go to my tumblr, follow me and wait for the next prompt list I post/share. ;)_


	2. Gen Parabatai - You Think That Was Funny

Shadowhunters || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – You Think That Was Funny? || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – You Think That Was Funny?

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: protectiveness, gen fic

Shadowhunters Character: Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "What? You think that was funny? You just insulted him, and expect me to laugh?" and platonic parabatai Jalec.

Alec is sick and tired of people talking shit about his parabatai.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _You Think That Was Funny?_

Alexander Lightwood was a very patient guy. It was hard to make him crack, because he knew that a temper only got someone into trouble and it helped nothing.

But even Alexander Lightwood's generous patience had a _limit_.

"Go and scrub down the training rooms and polish all the weapons", barked Alec out in his best head of the Institute voice.

The three Shadowhunters he was talking to all stared at him surprised. While two easily backed down, because Alec was the head of the Institute, the third huffed.

"It was just a _joke_. Don't tell me you can't take a joke anymore, Lightwood."

"What? You think that was funny? You just insulted _my parabatai_ and expect me to laugh?", asked Alec sharply. "Your little 'jokes' about Jace's loyalty aren't just inappropriate, they're uncalled for. Jace was _tortured_ and held captive by the enemy, he has suffered more for this war than anyone. So your little jokes about Jace Herondale and how he went from traitor to prince? If I hear them again, you can be greatful if I allow you to at least use your toothbrushes to scrub the showers."

The three scattered, thankfully enough, and Alec relaxed some. He just couldn't hear it anymore. Whatever Jace did, he had to put up with shit like that. It's revealed his father is the murderous sociopath they're chasing? Oh, by blood alone Jace has to be a traitor. Jace gets abducted and tortured by Valentine? Still a traitor, let's throw him into the City of Bones dungeon. So now he's not Valentine's son anymore but a Herondale? Totally using his family name to get what he wanted now.

For all Alec cared, they could drop dead and he would not bat an eye. They couldn't bring a basis level of _respect_ for a hero who kept fighting for them all, who had suffered more than anyone else during this war? Well, they should watch their mouths around Jace's parabatai then, because the head of the Institute was not above using his new position to establish that he was not going to tolerate bullies.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Sooo this one is a bit of an exception because sooomeone *glares pointedly at Kimmy* requested a gen parabatai bond one.  
_


	3. Jagnus - The Whole Evening

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Whole Evening || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Whole Evening

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Are you planning to stay glued to my side the whole evening?" for Jagnus.

Magnus is not amused by his own personal Shadowhunter shadow during the cabinet meeting.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _The Whole Evening_

Magnus glowered just a little.

This was official business. The first Downworlder cabinet meeting since Valentine's escape and it was meant to show the Institute's good will.

All nice and dandy. Aside from the blonde hovering uncomfortably close, practically having his head resting on Magnus' shoulder at this point.

"Are you planning to stay glued to my side the whole evening?"

Jace froze and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Meliorn and Raphael elegantly slipped out of the conversation they were having with Magnus to instead look for Isabelle.

"I'm responsible for security."

"Of the entire cabinet. Not just your boyfriend", threw Isabelle in as she passed them on her way to follow Meliorn and Raphael.

Jace flushed that pretty pink he did every time someone referred to them as boyfriends. It was very endearing and melted the scowl slowly from Magnus' face.

"What is it, my little Shadowhunter?"

"The… last time you were here, you were being tortured and stuck in Valentine's body", whispered Jace softly, offering Magnus the puppy-pout. "I just…"

Sighing, Magnus pulled his Shadowhunter into a brief kiss and resigned himself to an evening of having his boyfriend hover protectively.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	4. Jalec - Not Jealous

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not Jealous || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not Jealous

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: "Why? Because I don't want you to get hurt, that's why!" for Jalec.

Jace is annoyed, because he thinks Alec is being overbearing because he's jealous. He's _not_.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Not Jealous_

Jace waltzed into the office of the head of the Institute, not even bothering to knock. Alec slowly looked up from his paperwork, clearly not impressed. Though something shifted in his expression when he saw the furious look on Jace's face and felt the irritation wash over him through the bond.

"What's wrong?", asked Alec tensely.

"You tell me", barked Jace out, voice and posture defensive. "You've been sending me and Clary out in different teams for two weeks now. At first, I thought it was only a coincident, but…" Jace balled his fists. "I thought you got over your jealousy! I thought you would trust me. I love you, Alec, I would never betray you. What… I thought I felt for her was… nothing compared to what I feel for you, parabatai. Why… don't you trust me?"

Alec was out of his chair in a second and cradling Jace's face gently in his hands, their foreheads pressed together. "I trust you, Jace. Of course I do. Never doubt that."

"Then why…?"

"Why? Because I don't want you to get hurt, that's why!", replied Alec harshly. "The last time you went on a mission alone with her, you DIED. The time before that, you were weaponless in Idris. You're a disastrous combination, Jace. And now that I'm acting head of the Institute and can't have your back on the field all the time… at least let me partner you up with someone who can. Please."

He stared down at Jace pleadingly until Jace got on his toe tips to kiss him softly in silent agreement and understanding.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	5. Jalec - Pool Party Pooper

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pool Party Pooper || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pool Party Pooper

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, protectiveness, jibes/banter, m/f

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Side Pairing: Simon/Maia

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Prompt: "Do you think just because my feet don't touch the bottom of the pool that I need a floatie?" for Jalec.

The gang are on a vacation together and Maia is teasing Jace. Only that Alec does not appreciate it.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Pool Party Pooper_

"Do you think just because my feet don't touch the bottom of the pool that I need a floatie?" , asked Jace with a deep, dark glower.

Alec, who had been half-laying on a lounger and playing chess with Lydia, looked up to scan the surroundings for his disgruntled lover. Jace stood in front of Maia, looking utterly unimpressed. Maia smiled brightly at him.

"Just to make sure, shorty", chimed Maia.

Alec signaled Lydia to wait for a moment as he walked over closer to the pool and to his lover. He knew that Jace's height was _a bit_ of an issue. The only times he didn't mind it was when he got to hug Alec and fit _so perfectly_ under Alec's chin, as though the two of them had been created to hug each other.

"How about you take that floatie and give it to your own boyfriend before he manages to somehow trip over his own feet and drown in the kiddie-pool", drawled Alec unimpressed.

He jerked his head toward Simon, who - as if on cue - managed to slip on the wet tiles around the pool. Maia glared at Alec and turned toward Simon, mumbling something about overprotective parabatai ruining her fun. Well. Alec was not idly sitting by while she picked on his lover. The only one who was allowed to point out Jace's height was _Alec_. Which he did, by wrapping one arm around Jace's shoulders and pulling him close.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	6. Jimon - Boyfriend Jacket

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Boyfriend Jacket || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Boyfriend Jacket

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, dorks in love

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis

Summary: Prompt: "It's too cold for you to come out here without a jacket on" for Jimon.

Jace spends too much time in his ridiculously tight and thin shirts. Simon brings a jacket.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Boyfriend Jacket_

"You look cold."

Jace blinked as he turned to glower at Simon. "What gave it away? It's December, it's night and I haven't had _any kind_ of action to keep me warm." Jace held up a hand when he saw the stupid grin on Simon's face that indicated an incoming pun. " _Don't_. I swear, if you make a dirty joke now, I will _choke_ you."

"Well, I mean, the last time I did suck you off in an ally after patrol, you kind of did-", started Simon just to pause at the death glare he received. "I'm sorry. Jokes are like breathing for me, you know that, angel."

"You're a vampire. You don't even _need_ to breath", grunted Jace and continued glaring, but he also rubbed his arms.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket?", asked Simon with a concerned frown. "It's too cold for you to come out here without a jacket on."

"Because it's just you and me patrolling. In the Seelie Realm, the stupid vines tore my favorite jacket apart because you had to _touch a bleeding tree_ and then took too long to kiss me. And before that, you gave my previous favorite jacket away to a homeless person in exchange for Madzie's scarf, which okay good bargain but my point still stands", listed Jace flatly. "And that point is: It's too dangerous to take my favorite jacket with me when you're involved. You're... You're a _jacket killer_ , Simon Lewis."

Jace paused when the next moment, Simon shrugged out of his own jacket and firmly placed it over Jace's shoulders. "I'm a vampire. I don't need it anyway."

"Then why are you even _wearing_ it?", muttered Jace doubtfully.

Simon took exactly one beat too long to answer "Force of habit" to make it believable. Jace rolled his eyes as he slipped the jacket on, though he couldn't suppress the light blush as he realized what exactly had just happened and why Simon looked _entirely too pleased_ by this.

"I swear, no more teen rom-com movies for you, Lewis", sighed Jace.

"Hey, I never had a Letterman jacket to give to someone. Or… someone to give it to, now that I think about it", frowned Simon. "Let me indulge in my high school fantasies."

"We are _not_ playing student/teacher in bed tonight, Si", warned Jace.

Simon gaped at him and sputtered, cheeks dark red, before catching himself. "Not ever, or just not tonight?"

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	7. Jimon - Haunted House

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Haunted House || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Haunted House

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, protectiveness (well, Si tries)

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Side Pairing: Bat/Maia

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez

Summary: Prompt: "You can hold onto me if you're scared, you know?" for Jimon.

Jace, Simon, Maia and Bat go to a Hunted House on Halloween, because Simon had this fantasy of his scared boyfriend clinging onto him... he kind of forgot Jace is a Shadowhunter.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Haunted House_

"You can hold onto me if you're scared, you know?"

Jace stopped so abruptly that Maia and Bat behind them ran right into his back. The werewolves glared at him confused, but Jace was still staring at Simon.

"What? What's wrong?", asked Bat confused.

"I'm a _Shadowhunter_. I hunt _real_ monsters. Why would I hold onto you, mundie?", asked Jace irritated.

"Okay, for one: Ouch. Words hurt, Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale", gasped Simon, grasping his heart. "And hunting real monsters is something different than a haunted house! You have never been to one before. I'm just saying, if you're scared, that's totally fine. And I will protect you."

Maia laughed so hard, she probably pulled a muscle, prompting Simon to stare at his friend in utter betrayal. So Simon thought a double-date would be fun and that, since it was Halloween, a haunted house would be a good idea.

He had _kind of_ forgotten that Jace was completely unimpressed by all of this because he had hunted it all in real life before. In retrospect, Simon could have probably known better considering the way Jace had shredded the last horror-movie he had tried to watch with his boyfriend.

"Bro", whispered Bat very softly as he grasped Jace by the shoulder. "Just… do him the favor, man. He worked really hard on this and was excited about impressing you _all week long_."

"…Why do I like you?", muttered Jace and rolled his eyes.

Jace still grabbed Simon's hand. And if one or two jumps were real and not for show to make Simon feel better, well, no one was ever going to know.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	8. Malace - Bringing Backup

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Bringing Backup || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Bringing Backup

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, protective boyfriends

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "I don't feel comfortable with you going there on your own." for Malace.

Alec and Jace are worried about Magnus going to the Seelie Court on his own.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Bringing Backup_

"I don't feel comfortable with you going there on your own."

Magnus heaved a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes. He turned around to face his scowling archer. Alec looked displeased, arms crossed over his chest.

"Darling, I've been to the Seelie Realm so often before. I'll be fine."

"Well, it's different now", growled Alec displeased. "You _betrayed_ her by turning back to _us_. I don't want you going to the court alone."

" _Someone_ has to see what she's doing with Simon before we can form a plan to save our pet-vampire. And I'm the most favored one", drawled Magnus.

Alec still didn't look remotely close to happy. Sighing, Magnus turned some more, giving Jace a long, pointed look. It was time their blonde gave his input too. And Magnus knew, unlike Alec, Jace was more into the reckless plans.

"Don't look at me, Mag", hummed Jace and shook his head before leaning against Alec. "I'm with Alec on that one. The queen is a crazy bitch. I'm all for crazy plans, but even _I_ take backup with me."

Magnus heaved a long-suffering sigh before stepping up to his lovers and pulling them both into a hug so he could kiss each of them briefly, soothingly. "Fine, you win. I will take Lucian with me."

Both his boyfriends looked pacified by that.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	9. Jimon - Not so Scary

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not so Scary || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not so Scary

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Maia Roberts

Summary: Promt: "Let's all watch a different movie. This one freaks him out." for Jimon.

They're watching scary movies in a group and while it's cheesy and not scary, some scenes remind Jace of the torture. Simon is a good boyfriend and picks up on his boyfriend's discomfort.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Not so Scary_

Jace was a tough guy. Everyone who met him knew that instantly. Arrogant, with his chest puffed out and a snarky, mean comment on his lips.

Jace was a soft and vulnerable guy, who had been hurt far too much in the past to allow himself to be hurt again, so he put up all those walls. Only a very few select people - namely his siblings and his boyfriend - knew that.

So when their group was having a movie night together, watching some nearly comically bad horror movie, it wasn't hard for Simon to pick up that something was off. Jace was sitting half on his lap, legs thrown over Simon's, his head leaning against Simon's chest and his fingers were practically clawed into Simon's shirt. The blonde was tense. And all of those signs, Simon knew to recognize from nights of Jace waking up with a nightmare about being on the ship with Valentine.

"Guys", said Simon loudly, before faking a nervous chuckle. "Let's watch a different movie. This one freaks me out."

Maia huffed and threw popcorn at Simon while Clary and Alec both groaned. Magnus heaved a sigh as he pressed 'pause'. Jace in Simon's lap blinked slowly and looked up at Simon gratefully before pecking his lips.

Jace would never admit such a thing out loud. Not even when something reminded him of the torture - regardless of how cheap the movie was, something about it must remind Jace of it. He didn't admit weaknesses.

Simon? He didn't mind. He didn't mind the others making fun of him for being a wimp right now if it meant he got to feel Jace relax against him as they started a different, less heavy movie. Even though Clary and Maia continued throwing popcorn at him to tease him about being a scaredy cat, Alec threw a very meaningful – and... grateful – look at Simon. Right. Parabatai. Probably knew that Jace had felt uncomfortable. Okay, Alec's approval and grattitude was official the _oddest_ thing that Simon had ever experienced. He would need some time to get used to it.

"Love you", whispered Jace lowly into Simon's ear so only he could hear it.

Simon grinned broadly and pleased, tightening his grip on Jace's waist and burying his nose in the golden hair.

"Will _Interview with a Vampire_ be okay, or is that too scary too?", asked Magnus playfully.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	10. Malace - Most Jace-Thing

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Most Jace-Thing || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Most Jace-Thing

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), protectiveness

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "I'll go see what the noise was." for Malace.

Magnus and Alec making fun of Jace's reckless nature. Jace is not amused.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Most Jace-Thing_

"I'll go see what the noise was."

"I swear, that is the most Jace-thing he has said all mission", sighed Magnus exhausted.

Alec blinked slowly and turned toward Magnus. "What does that mean?"

"'Oh, look, this sounds dangerous, let me go ahead and poke it with a stick!'", replied Magnus in a bad imitation of Jace.

Jace turned slightly to glare at _both_ his lovers when Alec snickered at that. Traitorous parabatai. Ever since they had started dating, Alec kept siding with Magnus and vice versa. Mainly when it was about Jace's health. In return, Jace and Magnus kept teaming up on Alec whenever the head of the Institute was overworking himself and doing more after hours than regular ones. Alec and Jace however made sure their warlock didn't collapse from overdoing it with his magic.

"What's that supposed to mean? Someone has to go ahead and check", grunted Jace irritated. "Alec's bow is better on the _distance_ than close by so him going ahead is stupid. And you are not to be put in danger, High Warlock. Alec and I are your _escort_ to keep you _safe_."

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly and placed a kiss on Jace's lips before smacking his butt to make him go ahead. He knew his boyfriends well enough to know how they were. Alec sighed and leaned in to kiss Magnus briefly once Jace was out of sight, right before he went back into protective guard Shadowhunter mode.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	11. Jimon - Whatever Twitter Is

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Whatever Twitter Is || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Whatever Twitter Is

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis

Summary: Prompt: "I indirected him on Twitter for your honor." for Jimon.

Simon is very proud of having defended Jace's honor on Twitter. Jace has no idea what Twitter even is, but he thinks his boyfriend is endearing so it's okay.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Whatever Twitter Is_

Jace was comfortably sprawled out on his new bed in his new room in the Institute. It was gigantic. Perks of being a Herondale _and_ the parabatai of the head of the Institute. Alec was doing his best trying to make Jace comfortable, knowing that Jace was still struggling with _everything_ after having died and come back.

Alec knew the only thing that _really_ gave Jace comfort was Jace's boyfriend, which was _kind of_ why Jace got the room-update. Big enough for two. After all, Simon had still been living in the boathouse. Now Simon was living in Jace's bedroom in the Institute. Now Simon was there when Jace jerked awake from a nightmare, Simon was there to hold him and sooth him and help him find his bearings again.

"I indirected Raj on Twitter for your honor."

Jace frowned and rolled over on the large, comfortable bed to look at his boyfriend who just entered the room. "Welcome home, babe."

"Right. Yes. Hello, honey, I'm _home_ ", replied Simon with a giant, dorky grin. "I indirected Raj on Twitter for your honor."

"…I have no idea what two of those words mean and what the _rest of it_ means in that context", grunted Jace.

Simon was still grinning as he leaned over Jace to kiss him softly, until the blonde just pulled him down on top of him. Jace yelped as Simon used his vampire-strength to his advantage and rolled them over to manhandle Jace into his lap.

"Some Shadowhunters, who are not single-mindedly focusing on training and being the best, actually do use social media. Raj among them", stated Simon. "And I'm kind of stalking them. A little. I started because of Magnus and Alec because they used social media to gossip and badmouth the boss behind his back. Anyway, today Raj was talking shit about how you get special treatment for being a Herondale, even though everyone knows you get special treatment for being _absolutely amazing_."

"Okay", nodded Jace slowly. "And…?"

"And I did _a thing_ to defend your honor!", exclaimed Simon dramatically.

"My brave hero", snorted Jace as he kissed Simon softly, still having _no clue_ what his boyfriend was talking about and whatever a Twitter was.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	12. Malace - Solo Trip

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Solo Trip || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Solo Trip

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "I'm really worried about him, but I don't think he wants me to call." for Malace. Alec left for Idris and Jace is pacing out of worry, until Magnus can distract him.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Solo Trip_

Jace was pacing the living room like a caged animal. Five more minutes and Magnus was going to say something, because this behavior was making him anxious too.

"Love. _Sit_ ", ordered Magnus after three minutes.

"…Huh?", grunted Jace, pulled out of his trance.

Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What's wrong, sweetheart? This is very unlike you."

Jace grimaced and collapsed on the couch so he could bury his face in Magnus' lap. Smiling faintly, Magnus started playing with the golden-blonde, soft hair.

"I'm really worried about Alec, but I don't think he wants me to call. He'll just think I don't _trust_ him with this, but I _do_. It's not about him being head of the Institute, or him dealing with the Clave. I trust him blindly with the Institute."

"Then what is it, Jace?", asked Magnus gently.

"…He's alone with my grandmother", pointed Jace out. "They haven't been _alone_ with each other since… Well, since we found out she is my grandmother. What if she interrogates my parabatai, what if she finds out about us breaking the Law?"

Magnus silenced him by kissing him softly. "What if everything goes well and your grandmother doesn't go full Inquisitor on your parabatai? She has no reason to believe you broke the Law. You're perfectly safe, living here with me because of the way the Institute treated you, and Alec has already been living with me because he is my boyfriend. Your grandmother has no reason to suspect that all three of us fall into the same bed at night."

Jace hummed and curled together around Magnus. "I just… generally don't like my parabatai being away like that. Fix this, Mag."

Magnus laughed and pinched Jace's butt in retribution. "Come here, maybe you need a nap. You've been tense for a while now. So you rest and in no time, Alexander will be back."

Jace grumbled, but he obediently snuggled up to Magnus to wait until his parabatai would safely return from his little visit in Alicante. With Magnus playing with his hair, Jace actually drifted off to sleep, feeling safe with his boyfriend, until he was kissed awake, not by Magnus.

"Everything went well", assured Alec gently, kissing Jace's cheek.

Jace relaxed with a small smile while watching Magnus and Alec kiss slowly and Magnus scoot over so Alec could also cuddle up to them. With a content sigh, Jace enjoyed his two lovers.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	13. Malace - Green-Eyed

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Green-Eyed || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Green-Eyed

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness, possessiveness/jealousy

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Percy Jackson Character: Percy Jackson

Summary: Prompt: "Don't touch him!" for jealous!Malace with Percy/Jace friendship. While Magnus was on a trip, a new Shadowhunter arrived at the Institute. Someone should have told him, to avoid the following misunderstanding.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Green-Eyed_

Alec was gritting his teeth so hard, he knew Magnus would be chiding him if he was there right now. No, actually, Magnus would probably be gritting his teeth along with Alec.

 _Because stupid Percy Jackson was rolling around on the floor with Jace again_.

The young Shadowhunter and his parabatai Annabeth Chase had arrived in New York a weak ago to help with the aftermath of the war. And while Annabeth was a reasonable and pleasant person to be around with, Percy Jackson was _not_. For one, his recklessness rivaled Jace's in a way Alec had _never_ seen before. And the bigger problem… Jackson kept flirting with Jace. Well, Jackson kept flirting with _everyone_ \- the other day when Percy, Annabeth and Jace had gone to the Seelie Realm for a mission, Annabeth had complained to Alec how Percy had flirted with one of the Seelie, Calypso. And that, it also reminded Alec of Jace, but it wasn't _the problem_. The problem was that Percy kept flirting _with Jace_. And things between Magnus, Alec and Jace were still far too fragile, Alec was still far too insecure in them. When Jace had confessed to the pains he went through since dying, things between them started to change and they became _more_. So what if now that this admittedly ridiculously handsome Shadowhunter, who seemed to have so much more in common with Jace than Alec or Magnus did, what if Percy made Jace realize that he could have his gay escapades in a far less dangerous way than by sleeping with his parabatai and the High Warlock?

"Don't touch him!"

Alec was jerked out of his thoughts by the _very_ protective edge to Magnus' voice. He watched wide-eyed how Magnus pulled Percy off Jace with his magic. And okay, _normally_ Magnus knew not to interfere with training. But Magnus had not yet _met_ Percy and Annabeth - and (one of the reasons why it bothered Alec so much) Percy and Jace went at it _hard_. Training between Alec and Jace always has had more of an edge to playfulness to it. Percy and Jace _did not_. They went at it to the point of broken bones, which got them both a lot of fussing from their respective parabatai.

Alec grunted at the sudden impact of _Jace_ , being thrown his way by Magnus' magic while the warlock was still holding Percy, who looked like a startled kitten.

"Mag! What the fuck?", grunted Jace where he was now pressed against Alec's chest.

"He _attacked_ you. Look at all the bleeding cuts and bruises", hissed Magnus back. "I thought we finally got rid of all Circle members."

"Circle?! I take _offense_ to that!", exclaimed Percy, struggling against the magic. "Jay, tell the angry warlock to _put me down_."

"Magnus, put the angry kitten down", sighed Jace as he approached Magnus from behind. "It's alright. Percy is my… _friend_."

Alec paused a little at the awkward stretch of 'friend', so he grabbed Jace's hand on instinct. Jace gave him a weird look but then concentrated on Magnus again.

"Let's talk in my office", sighed Alec. "But yes, put Jackson down."

Percy huffed as he was unceremoniously dropped on the ground, watching the three leave. Magnus was staring at both his lovers seriously, demanding an explanation.

"A 'friend'?", echoed Magnus, having caught on with the odd way Jace had said that.

"Yes. Friend. I _know_ I don't have… any of those, aside from, you know, my lovers and my siblings, but yeah, I actually managed to make a friend", huffed Jace defensively. "So it'd be great if my boyfriends could stop threatening him."

Okay, so Alec's hostility had not been subtle after all, apparently. And. Oh. Was that it? Jace really never had made friends beyong Alec, Izzy and Max. This whole thing was _new_ for Jace. Sighing, Alec cupped Jace's cheek and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry. I just… _I_ can't help but be jealous. He… You two have so much in common and you spent so much time together these days", apologized Alec gently.

"Well, yeah, because we're friends", replied Jace, frowning at his parabatai. "But I _love you_ , Alec. And _I love you, Magnus_. That… has nothing to do with my _friend_."

"Oh, I'm not apologizing", grunted Magnus stubbornly as Jace turned toward him expectantly. "No one _tells me anything_. Like, about a new friend, or a reason to be jealous, and then I find you bloodied and pinned by a stranger. I am not apologizing for being protective."

Jace blushed a delicate pink as he leaned in to kiss Magnus softly. "Okay, fine. Sorry. But in my defense, he's only been in New York for a week now and _you_ were not in New York for the past five days. High Warlock business and such."

Magnus faltered just a little as he wrapped an arm around Jace's waist. "Very well. I was gone for a little bit. So, why are _we_ jealous of this boy?"

"He's all over Jace all the time. He's been stealing Jace away every time I thought I had a few moments alone with my parabatai and he's so… much like Jace", muttered Alec a bit embarrassed.

Jace blinked surprised as he looked up at Alec. "You… You _seriously_ are jealous of Percy. But… But that's ridiculous. Do you truly not trust my feelings for you, parabatai?"

Alec winced and leaned heavily against Magnus for support, the warlock gladly wrapping an arm around him. "No. That's not… I just…"

There was no putting this to words without making Jace _really very mad_. And justified so, considering that yes, Alec's stupid fear of Jace dumping them for someone who was 'easier' really did not sound like he trusted Jace's feelings for them. So instead of struggling with his words, he decided to pull Jace up into another kiss.

"If it helps ease your mind, idiot, Percy has a boyfriend", huffed Jace against Alec's lips, before mismatched eyes found Magnus'. "He's actually a High Warlock too, of Venice. And it's one of the things we have in common. It's… nice, talking to someone who isn't _you_ , Alec, about what it's like to date someone with centuries of experience and magic."

"So that is the 'pretty little Shadowhunter' Niccoló has been talking about lately", mused Magnus. "Very well. Let's invite him over to dinner, as an apology for me throwing him against a wall."

"Sounds like the _least_ you could do", agreed Jace a bit amused, pecking Magnus' cheek. "But… it _is_ really hot seeing you all worked up and angry, throwing people through the air to protect me." Jace turned a little to look at Alec. "And it is _kind of_ cute to see you get all jealous and territorial over me. But both of you need to learn to trust me. My capabilities as well as my _feelings for you_."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I LOVE writing Jacercy friendship. BrOTP.  
_


	14. Jagnus - Not Good Enough

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not Good Enough || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not Good Enough

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, jealousy/possessiveness

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "No, he isn't good enough to take you out. Trust me, I know." for Jagnus.

Ever since moving in with Magnus, Magnus has been cockblocking Jace.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Not Good Enough_

Jace was standing in front of the closed loft door, turned so he could properly glare at Magnus. Magnus looked not the least bit impressed. In fact, the warlock was inspecting his _nails_.

"What the _fuck_ was that, Bane?", asked Jace irritated.

"Mh? You should be thanking me, little Shadowhunter", drawled Magnus.

"…For literally throwing the door _and_ your wards in my date's face?", grunted Jace stunned. "I haven't gotten laid in _weeks_. What the fuck."

"He isn't good enough to take you out. Trust me, I _know_ ", replied Magnus nonchalantly. "Really not worth the trouble of even a single date."

Jace gritted his teeth. He did trust Magnus' judgment on that. The warlock had enough experience with most of the gorgeous people in New York (and far beyond). So if Magnus said this warlock wasn't a good time, then yeah, okay. But…

"I haven't _gotten laid in weeks_ ", repeated Jace, his irritation rising.

Magnus raised both his eyebrows as though he was saying 'Maybe your charm isn't so overwhelming after all?', which Jace took total offense to. Jace took a deep breath and turned toward Magnus.

"Look. I appreciate that you took me in when I couldn't stay at the Institute any longer. I appreciate _everything_ you've been doing for us even though you don't owe us anything, you didn't have to help us", started Jace, shifting uncomfortably (saying 'thank you' and complimenting people was not his strong suit). "But if I overstayed my welcome or anything, then just tell me to my face instead of constantly cockblocking me."

Magnus paused and stiffened just enough to make Jace wonder. "I am not cockblocking you. I'm merely looking out for my roommate. There is no need for you to waste 'all of this', as you would say, on someone not worth your time."

Jace narrowed his eyes and then he took a startled step back, eyes wide and cheeks red. So perhaps Magnus hadn't agreed to take him in out of the goodness of his heart, but _because Magnus wanted him_.

"Hold on. Did… you… agree to help us just because you want to get in my pants?", asked Jace stunned.

Magnus raised one unimpressed eyebrow. "Honey, you're hot, but not worth _that_ trouble. I mainly helped you because of the Biscuit. Taking you in however…"

He ran his eyes very, very slowly up and down Jace's body until Jace shuddered. With a predatory grin did Jace stalk up to Magnus and pin him to the wall. Magnus smiled amused, placing his hands on Jace's hips.

"The way I see it", whispered Jace hotly, only a breath between their lips. "You owe me about a dozen rounds of sex by now. Cockblocking warlock. You could have just, you know…"

"Pinned you against a wall?", offered Magnus amused.

Before Jace had the chance to reply did Magnus roll them over and pin Jace between himself and the wall. Jace shuddered pleased, leaning forward in a pleading way, until finally their lips connected in a kiss.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	15. Jagnus - For Your Honor

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – For Your Honor || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – For Your Honor

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, past sexual harassment, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "I indirected him on Twitter for your honor." for Jagnus.

Fashion designer Magnus is _very_ protective of his model boyfriend Jace.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _For Your Honor_

"I indirected Victor on Twitter for your honor."

Jace blinked, key still in hand as he had just opened the door to get home. His boyfriend was casually lounging on the couch, not looking up from his phone. Raising one eyebrow, Jace kicked the door closed behind himself.

"Hello to you too, Mags", grunted Jace amused. "Now, what are you talking about?"

Jace carefully maneuvered his way past the dozen cats that instantly flocked toward him so he could reach his lover. Gracelessly flopping down on the couch and effectively sprawling himself half on top of Magnus. Finally, Magnus put his phone away and smiled down at his lover, gently brushing golden strands out of Jace's face.

"Hello, angel", smiled Magnus pleased. "How did your photoshoot go?"

"Eh. The usual. Stressful, but kinda fun", shrugged Jace and yawned.

Jace was a rather famous model. Magnus was a very famous fashion designer. The two of them had met at a show for Magnus' summer line two years ago and the two of them had fallen in love nearly instantly. The rest was a very public yet no less loving story. Jace had never felt that way about anyone before. He was used to affairs on set - after all, he had started out as an underwear model and showing off his body was a very easy way of finding people interested in him. But this with Magnus had soon evolved into something far deeper, much to the surprise of both of them.

"Okay. Now. Wind back. What did you do?", asked Jace, snuggling more up to Magnus' lap.

He did oh so enjoy when Magnus played with his hair. "Victor. He thought he could throw shade on the prettiest model in existence again. I had to put him and his more than shady agency into place. Especially in times like these."

Jace hummed in agreement. Victor Aldertree was his former agent and while Victor had never _touched_ him or _sexually_ harassed him, the jerk sure had harassed Jace and abused his influence over Jace. Only after getting together with Magnus had Jace found the guts to cut ties with his agent - he had been so dependent on Aldertree, because the Institute was the agency that had discovered him, that had given him his career. He was nothing without the Institute, or so Aldertree had repeatedly told him until Jace believed it. Magnus had taken him in and helped him find a better agent in Ragnor Fell.

"You're the best. Love you", hummed Jace contently. "Can we nap for now?"

"Of course we can, sweetheart", assured Magnus gently.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	16. Jalec - Heavy Burden

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Heavy Burden || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Heavy Burden

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "hurt/comfort, mutual pining, our favorite pair of parabatai taking care of their bruised, bloody selves..." for Jalec. Alec is fretting and Jace calms him down again.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Heavy Burden_

Jace knew Alec wasn't doing well with the pressure. Well, with _this_ particular kind of pressure at least.

Imogen Herondale was due for a visit to the New York Institute, to personally congratulate them to their victory over the Circle.

Alec was, to put it bluntly, scared shitless. Not that he showed it. But Jace could _feel_ it through the bond. He could feel how much Alec was wrecking himself about this.

Jace knew why.

Somehow the Clave, in their unfathomable wisdom, had decided to change heads for their Institute _a lot_ in the past half year. Robert and Maryse, Lydia, Aldertree, Imogen, Jace, Alec. Honestly, part of Jace marveled at the fact that the Institute hadn't come apart by the seams with how unstable their leadership had been.

And while they _had_ won under Alec's leadership, Jace knew that if not for Robert putting pressure on them, they would have switched leaders _again_ already during the war. So a part of Alec was nervous that a personal visit from the Inquisitor would mean another change in leadership. After all, the way Alec had become leader had been a bit… Grandma hadn't been happy about it, so to speak. She _had_ picked Jace to be the leader and he had stepped down the second he got the job to instead appoint someone she explicitly had not wanted as head.

(Part of _Jace_ still wondered why she hadn't just stepped in and undone the decision. Part of that part of Jace hoped it was due to a minimum of trust he might have already earned from his grandmother.)

Alec had been harassing everyone into cleaning every last inch of the Institute, having everything be top notch. Everything needed to be perfect, not a weapon out of place.

 _But there was more_.

And Jace knew it.

It was actually less about _the Inquisitor_ coming over, it was more about _Imogen Herondale_ coming over.

Jace bit his lips to hide the tiny grin.

Alec was nervous about Jace's grandma. And that was partially cute. That part being where Alec wanted to earn her approval and respect, because she was Jace's only biological family left alive.

The other part made the tiny grin on Jace's lips die. Because Alec had the very, very reasonable fear that she might find out that Jace and Alec were _more than just parabatai_. That they were lovers. That they were breaking the Law.

It was still incredibly fresh. Well, them being together. Them being in love with each other…?

Jace hadn't _noticed_ at first. He had absolutely no concept of love. Love meant pain and fear to him, but the Lightwoods were so _different_ and so _confusing_. He had nothing to go with what he was feeling for Robert, Maryse, Isabelle, Alec and Max. He could only label the feelings according to what he was told they ought to be. It became increasingly confusing when, as a young teenager, he noticed that his feelings for Alec _wildly_ differed from his feelings for Isabelle.

So he had suggested for them to become parabatai. Because surely _that_ might explain it? That the two of them were closer than brothers, it was a sign that they should become parabatai.

And there was not a doubt in Jace's mind that this was what it had to be. After all, Alec looked at him the very same way, with the same level of adoration and importance that Jace assigned to Alec.

Magnus Bane had made Jace realize that maybe he had misplaced and mislabeled his feelings, because suddenly things shifted. Priorities shifted. _Gazes_ shifted. And for the first time, Jace saw Alec look at _someone_ else with the gazes that were _his_. And when the two got together, two things happened.

Jace realized that the feelings he had deemed to be special and overwhelmingly intense and possessive due to them being parabatai… well, those feelings were actually _romantic love_.

The other thing that happened was that Jace _truly_ understood the pain of love, because seeing Alec happy _with someone else_ broke his heart into a million pieces.

That they had a war going on and his family tree seemed to be changing by the minute was not helping his emotional turmoil any either.

Clary had been a wonderful distraction, at first. But it had also made everything worse, because for the first time, Jace had felt like he was losing Alec.

Little did he know that all of that had only happened because _Alec was feeling the very same_. Alec had hated seeing Jace look at Clary with the looks that should be reserved to Alec. Alec had hated feeling like losing Jace to Clary.

Months and a war passed and their relationship and bond took a hiccuping journey to a better place. Avoiding the main problem had not exactly helped in healing their bond though.

It all came crashing down on them hard when Jace had died and the bond had been fully severed.

It had broken something very delicate in both of them, even more so than the bond. For the very first time, losing the other had become something tangible. They could assign attributes to it now. The bitter, metallic taste, the smell of misery and burned flesh, the tight grip on their hearts, the emptiness in their chests.

 _They could lose each other_.

And neither of them was even remotely okay with that. And as Alec, Magnus and Isabelle came stumbling toward him and Clary at the lake, something happened within the both of them. The bond snapped back into place, but somehow too tight, pulling them closer and closer and without even realizing, without being able to tell who moved first, they were in each other's arms and doing the one thing both of them had longed for for so long - they kissed.

Retrospectively speaking, they could be lucky that only people they trusted had been present, but neither of them had half a mind to think about consequences in that moment, because the person they loved more than anything else on this planet, their other half, was standing right there, alive, breathing and within reach.

So yes, Jace's and Alec's relationship had shifted significantly and into dangerous territory. But neither regretted it. They loved it, every stolen second, every lingering glance, every shared kiss, brief hug. It was easily chalked up to them being parabatai that they were so physically affectionate with each other.

But Imogen Herondale was not just Jace's grandmother, she was also the Inquisitor. She was going to spend a lot of time with Jace and with Alec, in both of her functions, and if she deemed their physical affections too close for comfort, if she saw something no one was supposed to see, then the two of them could very well lose far more than just Alec's position as head of the Institute.

 _They could lose each other_.

And that? That was what truly scared Alec. Scared Alec to the bone and made him harass everyone into being on their best behavior, made him lose sleep and instead train at odd hours, train to the point of collapsing.

"Alec. _Alec_ , stop it."

Jace glared as he caught his parabatai's arm. Alec halted, muscles locking. His knuckles were bruised and bloodied where he had been hitting the punching back for the past two hours now. Jace's glare darkened and Alec averted his eyes. Alec knew exactly what he was doing and he knew exactly that his lover was not approving of this self-destructive streak.

Hah. Talk about irony.

"Normally, I'm the self-destructive one in this relationship and you're the reasonable one", stated Jace softly, jokingly.

Jace tilted his head up to lock eyes with Alec and just as the archer was about to say something, his words were caught in his throat. Alec stared wide-eyed into the liquid gold of Jace's eyes. A small smirk played on Jace's lips as he activated an iratze rune for Alec. Yes, Jace had been training to focus his angelic powers. Because he needed to be able to use them beyond life-or-death situations. And he was getting pretty good at it.

"You look like an angel when you glow like that", whispered Alec in awe.

Jace glared, trying to mask the blush on his cheeks. It didn't work. Alec stared at him longingly. Sighing, Jace went to get a towel and wet it some so he could gently remove the crusted blood from Alec's hands.

"You're an archer. You need those. Try not destroying them", grunted Jace pointedly. "Also, I'm quite fond of them myself."

He leered up at Alec playfully, this time around managing to make Alec blush. It was good that it was ass o'clock in the morning and they were literally the only people awake at the Institute.

Without another word did the two of them make their way to Jace's bedroom. Even as he opened the door, Jace turned around to face his parabatai and before the door was fully closed - risky, they knew, but there were no cameras here and no one was awake - they were kissing. They stumbled toward the bed together and collapsed on it once the back of Jace's knees hit the bed. He laughed softly as Alec landed on top of him.

"I love you", stated Jace evenly, grasping Alec's face. "And _everything_ will be alright. Even if she notices, even if she puts us both on trial, even if they derune us, _I will always be at your side_."

"I love you", whispered Alec back. "Always."

Jace smiled pleased. The two lazily adjusted to get comfortable on the bed while kissing, curling together around each other. Jace laid his head to rest on Alec's chest, listening to his parabatai's even heartbeat, while Alec started playing with Jace's hair nearly absentmindedly. It was a gesture that calmed them both down equally. It was good to listen to Alec's breathing evening out until the archer fell into a peaceful slumber. By the time Jace fell asleep, he was pressed up against Alec's chest, curled together on top of it, his parabatai's arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him close. They had perfected the art of sharing a bed and then being ready and leaving the room casually together, as though one had woken the other up to discuss business. No one was any wiser and neither would Imogen be once she arrived, because they knew how to hide their relationship.

Whatever would happen tomorrow, they knew they had each other.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	17. Jagnus - I'll be Okay

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – I'll be Okay || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – I'll be Okay

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "I'm worried about you." and "I'll be okay, because I know you're back here ready to step in if I need you." for Jagnus after Jace died.

Magnus and Jace reassure each other after Jace's death that they will be here for each other.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _I'll be Okay_

Magnus was frowning. Jace would be joking about how that was going to cause wrinkles, but he knew Magnus was not in the mood for that.

"I'm worried about you."

Jace tilted his head away from his lover, using Chairman Meow as a distraction and reaching out to pat the kitten. Magnus had been worried _a lot_ lately. Seeing Alec crumble and declare Jace dead, while there was _nothing_ Magnus could do to help his lover…

Needless to say, ever since Jace had come back from the dead, Magnus had been hovering. Part of Jace truly loved that, loved how much Magnus cared for him, loved him and worried about him. But the other part of Jace started to feel caged by it, felt patronized. Every new mission the same song and dance and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"I'll be okay", gritted Jace out, maybe a bit harsher than intended.

He saw Magnus take a step back at that and felt instantly guilty. Sighing, Jace got up and approached Magnus, gently grasping the warlock's face.

"I'll be okay", repeated Jace once more, but this time in a softer voice. "Because I know you're back there ready to step in if I need you."

He leaned in to seal Magnus' lips in a kiss. He felt his warlock relax a little at that. There was no holding Magnus Bane back anyway; the High Warlock of Brooklyn had been tagging along to every single one of Jace's missions since Jace had died. Because Jace had died _and Magnus hadn't been there to help_. So Jace knew better than to try and stop Magnus from tagging along.

And part of Jace… was incredibly grateful and glad to know Magnus would be there to protect him if need be, because part of him _was still afraid of dying again_.

"I love you, sweetheart. Of course I'll have your back", assured Magnus gently, wrapping his arms around Jace's waist.

And now it was Jace's turn to feel reassured. He practically melted against his warlock, burying himself in Magnus' chest, nose pressed against Magnus' collarbone as he soaked up the warmth and the reassuring words, because there was simply no way not to believe Magnus. After all, Magnus had been right there, having his back, since they had met.

"I love you, Mag", murmured Jace very softly.

"I know, my little Shadowhunter", assured Magnus, pressing a kiss to the top of Jace's head.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	18. Jalec - The Presentation

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Presentation || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Presentation

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, teasing, college AU

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: Well, none, just Alec having a college presentation, for my friend Kimmy.

Alec had a college presentation. And it would be okay, if not for the tease in the first row...

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _The Presentation_

Alec frowned annoyed.

He hated presentations. Public speaking wasn't even the problem there, he was relatively good with that. It wasn't the topic at hand either; he had done his research well and was fully prepared. Not even the ungratefully early time.

No he had slept well after having gone to bed early yesterday. He was well-rested and well-prepared.

Okay so maybe it was a little bit the teacher; professor Aldertree was not exactly Alec's favorite person.

But mainly, generally, his problem with this particular presentation was one Jonathan Christopher Lightwood-Herondale, sitting in the first row and chewing and sucking and licking on his pen in the most obscene ways imaginable while steadily holding eye-contact with Alec throughout the whole presentation, a wicked smirk tugging on the blonde's lips the entire time.

The message was clear. Jace was teasing him. Teasing what Alec would get when they got home, the well-earned reward for doing a good job.

The nearly impossible task was not popping a boner in the middle of his presentation. That was why he hated presentations.

By the time class - and consequently his presentation - ended, he was once again proud of himself for not just abandoning the whole thing in favor of jumping Jace right then and there.

"You were amazing, babe", whispered a rough voice into his ear as he packed up.

Glowering, Alec turned toward the unfairly gorgeous blonde. "No thanks to you."

"Come on. Don't be like that, Alec. I haven't gotten laid in a week because of that stupid presentation", huffed Jace with that irresistible puppy-pout of his.

Alec grasped him by the neck, uncaring of the other students also still packing up, and pulled him into a slow, hungry kiss hat earned him a needy sound from Jace. "I am so going to make you regret that tonight. Let's see how well you'll be able to sit through class tomorrow."

Jace whimpered softly as he chased Alec's lips for a second kiss. "Now who's being a tease?" Alec just smirked and pecked Jace's lips once more. "That's why you married me, angel."

Jace just grinned at him broadly. Honestly, regardless of how good of a job he might end up getting with his degree, the best damn thing college had done for Alec Lightwood was assigning Jace Herondale as his dorm roommate in their first semester.

"How do you feel about skipping afternoon classes and getting an early start on tonight?"

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	19. Malace - Cute Distraction

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Cute Distraction || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Cute Distraction

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, cuddly kittens

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Fine, just do what you have to do." - "Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?" for Malace.

Magnus is just trying to work. And Jace is making it _deliberately_ difficult, until Alec intervenes.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Cute Distraction_

Magnus was trying very hard to work. He was _trying_. But one of his Shadowhunters was making it utterly impossible for him to concentrate. Glowering a little, he turned toward the blonde sprawled out on the floor. Jace was laying on his back, legs and arms spread, cats _everywhere_. One was curled together under his left arm, one on his chest, three had snuggled up to his legs and a small kitten was even nestled into his hair.

"Alexander, please remove your parabatai from the living room, I'm trying to _work here_."

Alec grunted from the kitchen and made his way over toward them, a frown on his features. "What did you do this time, Jace? You're only solely _mine_ when you agitated him. He's too possessive to give up rights otherwise."

"I don't know. I've just been laying here", grunted Jace in return, looking confused and shrugging.

Alec made a small noise as he looked at his disheveled parabatai, sprawled out on the floor, with cats cuddled up to him. Slowly, Alec went ahead to sit next to Magnus.

"Yeah. I get it", grunted Alec in agreement, patting Magnus' thigh.

"What? What do you get?", asked Jace confused, slowly growing frustrated with his lovers. "I'm not even doing anyth–Whatever. Fine. Just, do what you have to do. Concentrate on your _work_."

"Well, I _would love to_ , but can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?", requested Magnus with an edge of irritation.

Confused, Jace sat up, holding the tiny kitten gently so it remained nestled into his hair. It was easily the cutest thing Magnus had ever seen, but he had work to do. He could not allow either of his ridiculously attractive Shadowhunters to distract him all the time. Alexander, he had learned by now that Magnus tended to easily be distracted by his lovers, so whenever Magnus had work to do, the archer – bless his heart – steered clear. Jace however had no concept of tact.

"Alexander, be a dear", said Magnus once more, grabbing the archer and pulling him into a kiss. "Anything, just… remove this distraction from my workspace."

Jace grunted in protest when his parabatai just walked up to him and picked him up bridal-style to carry him to the bedroom. The kitten slipped down to rest in the crook of Jace's neck. Here he was, just trying to befriend Magnus' ridiculous amount of cats, and now he was being punished for it? Thrown out? _Why_?

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So, I have taken a new round of prompts on tumblr, which means from here on out, they'll come as I write them. Because this time around, I am not just posting them on tumblr to then be stuck with a mass of drabbles to be posted some other time.  
_


	20. Gen Alec&Izzy - My Sister's Dating My E

Shadowhunters || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – My Sister's Dating My Ex-Fiance || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – My Sister's Dating My Ex-Fiance

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Written: 01/15/2018

Pairing: Lyzzy

Warnings: protectiveness, family feels, gen fic, f/f

Shadowhunters Characters: Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Who's texting you?" - "Umm. Nobody" for Lydia/Isabelle.

Isabelle is kind of nervous about telling her brother who she is currently dating.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _My Sister's Dating My Ex-Fiance_

Alec narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his sister. She had been absentminded since her return from Idris, after this utter fiasco of Valentine breaking out. At first, he had blamed it on the fact that, well, _Valentine had escaped_. But by now, Valentine was dead. Peace was restored.

And his sister was still spacing out.

And not just spacing out as though she was bored, or had no interest in the mission reports. No, she was texting, smiling to herself as she read and then typed a quick reply. After the meeting ended and the others had left, Alec remained next to the door, with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

"Who's texting you?", asked Alec seriously.

"Umm. Nobody?", offered Isabelle, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Oh, Alec knew that look. Isabelle and Jace had perfected it in their teens, when sneaking out to parties and clubs and making um flimsy excuses for their parents. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"If it's Meliorn, you do know that he kept your vampire friend imprisoned on orders of the Seelie Queen, right?", asked Alec.

"It's not Meliorn. We moved on from that. All in the past", huffed Isabelle with a faint blush.

"…Raphael?", wanted Alec to know. "Because the last time-"

"It's Lydia!", exclaimed Isabelle frustrated, cheeks heating up. "She was there at the Clave meeting when they asked so kindly how we managed to misplace Valentine and she stood up for me. We talked afterward and we've been in contact since then."

"Lydia?", echoed Alec confused. "Why would Lydia make you smi… Oh. _Oh_."

Isabelle's blush darkened as she fidgeted with her phone. "I… think I might not be a hundred percent straight either, brother? I mean, me and Aline, we used to sneak around a little when we were younger, but it was never something serious. I thought it was, you know, a phase. Especially since I always liked boys. But… Lydia is… different. She makes me feel… different. I think I might… have actual feelings for her."

"Oh", grunted Alec and nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Okay?", echoed Isabelle skeptically. "No preaching? No criticism?"

Alec offered her a deadpan stare. "Out of all the… romantic choices… you made in the past year, Lydia is the only sensible one. She's smart, cunning, responsible. I respect her. I didn't just agree to marry her because she was the only offer; she is a good choice. And if you chose her out of _love_ and not practicality, then _she_ deserves that too."

Isabelle blinked slowly as Alec pulled her into a hug. "I just want you to be _happy_ , Iz. You know that, right? I gave you a hard time about your past lovers because you chose them for the… wrong reasons. If you love someone, I don't care who, then I will _always_ support you."

She wrapped her arms around Alec and squeezed him tightly. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too", whispered Alec because laughing. "But can you imagine the looks on our parents' faces…? My ex-fiance, dating their daughter…?"

That got him a soft chuckle from his sister too. "I thought before telling our parents, I'd like to tell you and Jace. Maybe we could, you know, have like a… double-date at Magnus' the next time Lydia is in New York?"

"We'd love to", promised Alec, kissing the top of her head. "And… when would that be?"

"Well. She's been filing all the paperwork to be transferred to New York soon as possible. What with the losses we suffered during the war and since her recovery is finally completed…", drawled Isabelle with a small but genuinely happy smile. "I can't wait to see her again."

Alec returned her smile, glad to see his baby sister this happy. It had been a while and she had been through so much in the past months. She deserved all the happiness in the world. And if that happiness laid with Lydia, well then Alec was going to fully support her.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

2


	21. Jimon - Quite the Pair

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Quite the Pair || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Quite the Pair

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray

Summary: Prompt: "Don't you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!" for Jimon.

Simon and Jace being reunited in the direct aftermath of Jace's death.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Quite the Pair_

Jace grunted, all air having been knocked out of him at the full-force impact of his vampire. Not that Simon seemed like he really cared at the moment. He was like an octopus, arms wrapped tighty around Jace, clinging onto him dearly.

"...Si?", asked Jace softly, looking at his boyfriend confused.

"Izzy texted me. Izzy said you're dead. You died. She said you died", rambled Simon, short of breath as he hugged Jace even tighter.

"I... got better?", offered Jace reluctantly.

He had just gotten back from Idris, together with Alec, Isabelle, Magnus and Clary. He had just gotten back from being dead. He felt a little bad that he hadn't even _thought_ about his boyfriend, but somehow, a large part of Jace had hoped Simon had been so busy with something else that he hadn't even known Jace went to Idris. Much less that Jace had died.

"Don't", spat Simon angrily, looking at Jace before kissing him fiercely and then hugging him again. "Don't joke. And even more importantly: Don't you ever do that again!"

"Simon-", started Jace, just to be interrupted.

"You scared the shit out of me!", continued Simon, ignoring his blonde. "No. Don't give me any shit about being a Shadowhunter and this being your job or whatever. You're _my boyfriend_. And I _worry about you_. And getting a text that you _actually died_. What... What do you think how I _felt_?"

Jace gave him a flat look. "Gee. I do wonder what that feels like. It's been so long since I _carried your dead body to your grave_ , I actually forgot."

Simon narrowed his eyes at Jace. "Oh, shut up, stupid Shadowhunter. That isn't the same."

" _How_ ", demanded Jace skeptically. "No, wait. You're right. I literally carried your dead body, Si. That sure is different than a text message."

"Will _you both_ please shut up?!", interrupted Clary, annoyed and distraught. "You both died. You both broke my heart by dying. And you will _both_ never do that again. Am I _clear_?!"

"Yes", chorused Jace and Simon, sounding rather small.

Jace's eyes softened as he hugged his sort-of-sister tightly. "...Thank you."

Clary huffed, clinging onto him for another moment, before she turned to glare at her beste friend. "You too. Both of you are benched from doing anything reckless in the near future. I need... a break. So you both, go home, cuddle and be disgustingly cute with each other, because while you're doing that, neither of you gets himself killed."

Simon chuckled lowly at that and reached out for his boyfriend's hand as he watched Clary walk out. Gently, Simon tugged Jace along toward Jace's bedroom - a gorgeous, large room with a fire-place, room-upgrade thanks to being the parabatai of the head of the Institute.

"We're quite the pair", muttered Simon as the two of them sat down on Jace's ridiculously large bed.

Jace laughed hoarsely and curled against Simon, burying his nose in the vampire's neck. "I'm... sorry about bringing your death up."

"I'm sorry for trying to preach about stuff I'm guilty of too", offered Simon in reply, pressing a gentle kiss against the top of Jace's hair. "Can we... Can we stay right here, please? For... just forever?"

"For forever sounds good", hummed Jace, snuggling up to Simon.

"I was... I felt like I was dying again, when I read Izzy's text", admitted Simon lowly, nose still buried in Jace's golden hair. "The thought of... of losing you, forever. I love you, Jace. I am so stupidly in love with you, I don't think I could bear losing you."

"You didn't", whispered Jace, clinging onto the vampire, eyes closed as he tried to ground himself, to focus on the feeling of actually being _alive_ again.

"How... How do you feel?", asked Simon concerned, gathering Jace even closer.

He used his vampire-strength to adjust the Shadowhunter, manhandling the blonde into his lap. Jace let it happen – well, he always did, because he liked Simon's vampire-strength and when his boyfriend used it to manhandle him like this – but the way Jace practically melted against Simon told the vampire exactly just how much this had affected Jace.

"...Disconnected", admitted Jace, swallowing hard.

"It'll... get better", assured Simon gently, holding Jace close.

"Better", echoed Jace in disbelief. "We really _are_ quite the pair. Pair of undead and emotionally compromised... messes."

"Experts on death", joked Simon flatly. "We should start a club."

"We really shouldn't", snorted Jace, pressing a kiss against Simon's collarbone. "I love you."

"I love you too, angel. Try... Try sleeping some? It might feel better tomorrow?"

They both knew that was a lie, but the day was exhausting and for the first time today, Jace felt actually _safe_ and loved, so the blonde allowed himself to drift off.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	22. Jagnus - Calling Ahead (Part 1)

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Calling Ahead || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Calling Ahead

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Jagnus

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "Don't yell at me like I'm a child!" - "DON'T THROW SCISSORS!" for Jagnus.

Magnus returns early from a trip. Jace isn't really expecting him.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Calling Ahead_

"Don't yell at me like I'm a child!"

" _Don't throw scissors_!", was shot back right away. "I get to yell at you when you throw scissors at me!"

"I already apologized! It was on _reflex_! You sneaked up on me!"

"Oh. I'm sorry I 'sneaked up' on my boyfriend, _in my own loft_ , to kiss him."

The glare on Magnus' face was pointedly and rather irritated as he stood with his hands on his hips. Though the glare of defiance on his boyfriend's face was one to match him. Jace sat on the couch, with his arms crossed.

"You said you wouldn't be back for another _two_ days", grumbled Jace. "So if someone, in _my own home_ , comes at me from behind when I _know_ I'm alone and should be alone for another two days... You can be glad I only threw scissors at you and didn't _actually_ try to murder you."

"It's endearing how you believe you _could_ murder me, doll", drawled Magnus.

The glare on Jace's face darkened at that. "Are you doubting my abilities as a Shadowhunter?"

"That depends", countered Magnus as the two of them slowly stepped up to each other. "Are you doubting my abilities as the High Warlock fo Brooklyn?"

They had reached another stalemate, chest to chest, both glaring. Later on, neither of them could tell who caved first, but when they found themselves sweaty, naked and intertwined in their bed two hours later, neither of them really _cared_.

"I missed you, Mag", whispered Jace as he kissed Magnus' neck.

The blonde was half sprawled out on top of Magnus, with the warlock's arms tightly wrapped around his waist, holding him rather possessively.

"I missed you too, angel", replied Magnus, pressing a kiss against Jace's temple. "That's why I decided to come back early." He paused for only a moment. "Perhaps I _should_ call ahead, the next time."

"Perhaps you should", agreed Jace with the smallest smile. "And perhaps I shouldn't instantly throw sharp objects, considering I have a portal-using warlock-boyfriend..."

"Perhaps you should", confirmed Magnus, sealing Jace's lips with a gentle kiss.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	23. Jagnus - Calling Ahead (Part 2)

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Calling Ahead || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Calling Ahead

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "What time is it there? - "We're in the same time-zone" for Jagnus.

Magnus returns early from a trip. Jace isn't really expecting him.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Calling Ahead - Part 2  
_

There was an obnoxious noise, tearing him out of his dreams. Whatever it was, Jace was _going to kill it_. He hadn't slept in nearly two days and while a fitfull one, he had finally found some sleep. Glaring nastily, Jace sat up, just to realize that the obnoxious noise was his _phone_ , buzzing away just next to him. On the couch. Sighing, he rubbed his face and took it, swearing he was going to kill whoever had decided to call. Until he saw the name flashing.

 _Magnus_

"Hey", greeted Jace, voice still rough with sleep.

" _Angel? Did I... wake you?_ ", asked Magnus concerned.

"What? No", huffed Jace, chancing a glance at the clock. "Like I'd be asleep at 8PM. How's... Italy?"

" _You remembered the country. I'm touched. It'd be too much to expect you remember the city?_ ", countered Magnus teasingly.

Jace huffed as he collapsed back onto the couch, folding his free arm over his chest. Said chest was immediately claimed by one of the kittens that pawed at him and curled together on top of him.

"Shut up", grumbled Jace with a blush. "You have friends literally everywhere all over the world. It's hard to keep track of your warlock friends. I remember his name and country. Isn't that like... enough?"

" _It is, sweetheart_ ", assured Magnus gently. " _And Venice is very nice. I bought us matching masks._ "

"...Masks? What for?", asked Jace disturbed, staring up at the ceiling.

" _A mask ball. I haven't hosted one of those in years. It's time I have one of those again. And I'm sure Isabelle would be delighted at the chance of dressing herself... and the girls... up_ ", countered Magnus, though then Jace could practically hear the mischievous grin in Magnus' voice. " _...Or for the bedroom. It's a really pretty mask that I got you, my puppy._ "

Jace blushed brightly and grabbed the pillow to press it against his face to muffle the groan. How had he ended up with such a perv as a boyfriend...? Oh, right. They were two peas in a pot.

"Fucking perv", muttered Jace nonetheless.

" _You love it, angel_ ", countered Magnus knowingly.

Humming softly in agreement, Jace rolled a little onto his side, kitten safely tucked against his arm. Another came sniffing him and claiming the spot between Jace's back and the backrest of the couch. Tilting his head some, he stared at the clock again. It was barely past eight, yet he was dead on his feet. He did wonder what his boyfriend was up to.

"Say, what time is it there?", asked Jace after a beat.

" _We're in the same time-zone_ ", replied Magnus, mischief heavy in his voice.

"...I may not be so good at geography of the mundie world, but I'm pretty sure Italy isn't in the same time-zone as New York", muttered Jace suspiciously.

"Ah, that is the beauty of portals, isn't it?"

Blinking very slowly, Jace rolled over - mindful of the by now three kittens attached to him - just to see a smiling Magnus Bane standing behind the couch. Jace actually dropped his phone as he got off the couch, just jumping over the backrest because it was the fastest way. Magnus grunted at the sudden impact of blonde Shadowhunter.

"You're here", grunted Jace, arms wound around his boyfriend.

The smile on Magnus' face softened as he closed his eyes and buried his nose in the soft blonde hair, pulling Jace closer. "Yes, I am. We were faster than anticipated."

"So you're staying?", asked Jace, sounding hopeful. "Not just dropping by because you're horny?"

Magnus laughed at that, slipping a hand down over Jace's lower back, on his way to cup the blonde's ass. "Well, that too. But I am here to stay."

Twelve days ago, the High Warlock of Venice, an old friend of his, had called him in for help on a matter. Two weeks had been their estimation for how long Magnus would be gone.

"You just missed me too much to stay away for two whole weeks", quipped Jace, tilting his head up to kiss Magnus briefly.

"I did", replied Magnus, completely serious.

It earned him a pleasant blush on Jace's cheeks. "...Shut up."

Sighing softly, Magnus cupped Jace's face. "Have you slept at all, angel?"

The grumbling he got in reply was all the answer he needed. Ever since the war had ended, Jace had quite the hard time sleeping. Nightmares of dying, even though Magnus had helped severe the tether death had on Jace, plaguing him with pain-attacks.

Magnus hadn't liked the idea of leaving his Shadowhunter alone, but he had been needed and Jace had insisted he'd be okay. That silly boy would always claim that, regardless of how much of a lie it was.

"I'm glad you're home", was what Jace settled for in the end, burying his face in Magnus' neck.

"And I even called beforehand this time", offered Magnus playfully, intend on lighting the mood some. "After all, I didn't want for you to throw scissors at me."

"That happened _one_ time", grumbled Jace, slapping Magnus' chest. "Just _once_. And you startled me."

"Of course, angel", chuckled Magnus teasingly. "Would you like to join me in bed now? Because I've had a very exhausting day and it was actually bedtime soon where I come from."

He knew he had to sell things that were good for Jace as things that Magnus needed. Willingly, Jace walked toward the bedroom with him and happily curled together with the warlock. Magnus used his magic to change them both into something more comfortable. Within moments, the blonde was out cold. Gently kissing the top of Jace's head, Magnus relaxed into their bed too.

His Shadowhunter must have fallen asleep on the couch, if the imprint of the pillow on his cheek was anything to go by. And he must have fallen asleep right after he had gotten home from work, because he was still wearing his gear and even his booths.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Yeeeah, this is the sorta-sequel to "Calling Ahead", because those two fell into such a close category that I figured it'd be nice to have a continuation. I am also having a lot of fun with this tiny universe. So who knows, maybe there'll be more of it. Maybe I'll end up sequeling other prompts too. Let's see how it goes. ;D  
_


	24. Jalec - Most Important Person

Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Most Important Person || Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Most Important Person

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, accidental confession

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "H-how long have you been standing there?" - "Long enough." for Jalec.

Before their parabatai ceremony, Jace overhears a conversation between Alec and Izzy and it changes some things significantly between Jace and Alec.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Most Important Person_

"Why haven't you said yes yet?"

Alec made a face and slowly turned toward his sister. Izzy stood there with a glare, arms crossed over her chest. She could be really protective of Jace and the fact that Alec had kept him waiting must hurt Jace. Alec knew that. He knew about Jace's abandonment issues and he must be thinking that Alec didn't want him. If only Jace knew that Alec _did_ want him... just in an entirely different way.

"I... I can't agree to be his parabatai just yet. I... have some things I need to work through first", muttered Alec.

"Alec", started Izzy with a glare. "You _know_ that he's currently worrying that you're going to say no. Are... Are you going to say no? You two are a _perfect_ match! You like, read each other's minds. You'd be the best pair of parabatai possible."

"I know", whispered Alec and rubbed his face. "I know. I know we're a perfect match, but... I... I'm not sure if _this_ is where I... want to be his perfect match?"

"What does that even mean?", asked Izzy slightly frustrated.

"I care about him so much, I don't want to hurt him", sighed Alec.

"Then say yes! What's the _problem_?", asked Isabelle, her frustration growing. "You care about him, he cares about you, you're a perfect match, what's stopping you?"

"I don't just care about him. I...", started Alec before he stuttered. "I love him."

"And he loves you", frowned Isabelle.

"No. I'm _in_ love with him", corrected Alec, his heart racing.

"...Oh", whispered Isabelle, eyebrows raised high. "Really? But... How long?"

"Since... forever?", offered Alec with a hopeless shrug. "I mean, it didn't start out as love, but when we were like... fourteen... I started looking at him... differently. And the crush I had on him just grew more and more. And... Once we become parabatai, there is no hope for us to be anything else." Alec paused and made a bitter sound. "Not that there is a chance for us, but... I don't know. Saying yes to becoming his parabatai feels like giving up on... on..."

"On you, becoming anything more", concluded Izzy and nodded.

"The Clave doesn't like... gays... but being lovers and parabatai? That would break the Law", whispered Alec and shook his head. "I... can't. I can't decide between _his_ happiness and... and any possibility at _my_ happiness."

"Why does one have to exclude the other...?"

Alec froze, eyes wide. He turned toward the door where Jace stood. The blonde was a bit hunched over, a guarded look on his face. He hadn't looked at _Alec_ with those masks in years. Something inside Alec broke.

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough", was the clipped reply.

Alec's gut knotted up. Isabelle cleared her throat awkwardly and left the room, squeezing past Jace. Jace however didn't leave his spot next to the door. Arms crossed and shoulders drawn up. Defensive. No, that was all wrong. Jace didn't have to be defensive with Alec, he should be able to fully trust Alec.

"Jace...", started Alec slowly.

"No", interrupted Jace with a glare, pushing off the wall.

Alec stepped back as Jace walked up to him. Stalked up to him, like a lion seizing its prey. Alec didn't know what to expect, for the first time in years, he couldn't tell what Jace was thinking, so he kept backing off, until he had the wall against his back.

"You do not get to decide that!", barked Jace angrily.

"W-What?", asked Alec confused.

"You don't get to play the martyr and agree to become my parabatai a-and one day be bitter with me because you had to give up on your feelings!", exclaimed Jace, glaring viciously. "You don't... _I_ can't be responsible for that just because you never talked to me! Just because you're... you're too much of a _coward_ to talk to me!"

"I'm not a _coward_ ", argued Alec, growing angry himself. "I just don't want to risk our friendship, Jace. You're the most important person in my life!"

Jace backed off at that and stared at Alec. "H-How... How can you say that?"

"What?", asked Alec confused.

"How can you say that I'm the most important person in your life, that you love me, but still think so little of me that you actually believe me not returning your feelings would damage our friendship?", asked Jace, mainly hurt.

"Jace, no, I didn't mean it like that-", tried Alec, eyebrows knitted.

"Then _how_ did you mean it, Alec?", demanded Jace to know. "How did you mean it if not like that...? I love you, Alec, you're the most important person in _my_ life and I... I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose!"

"But you're not _in love_ with me", muttered Alec and averted his eyes.

"I don't know", replied Jace honestly.

"...What?", asked Alec, head snapping over to stare at Jace.

"How should I know?", huffed Jace frustrated. "I never... I never thought about you that way. I know that not having you in my life would _destroy_ me. And the thought of you being unhappy breaks my heart. I know I don't care about guy or girl, I fooled around with both, so that's not a problem for me. And you're pretty, so... I don't know. We could... try? To be together. Go on... uh... dates. Far away from the Institute. Do mundie stuff together and see... where it goes."

"Don't joke", muttered Alec, crossing his arms and taking a defensive stance.

"I'm not", grunted Jace, also crossing his arms. "You're pretty. You're smart. You're funny. I trust you with my life, with... with everything. Why... Why not with my _heart_...? I made out with a lot of people who couldn't care less about me. If you... If you're really in love with me...? I want to make you happy, Alec. Your happiness is _important_ to me."

"What about _your_ happiness...?", challenged Alec, standing tall.

Jace's eyes were large and honest as he stepped up to Alec. "My happiness lies with you. I... I just want to be at your side, Alec. We can _try_ , to be... uh... boyfriends. And when you fall out of love with me and realize it was a mistake, then we could still become parabatai, right?"

Alec looked at him surprised and confused. "Loving you is not a mistake. Would never be a mistake. I _love_ you. And if you're willing to... to try..."

He reached out carefully, searching Jace's eyes for confirmation. Jace met him half-way and their lips touched softly. Jace's hand curled around Alec's neck, pulling him closer. Slowly, Alec's arms found their way around Jace's waist, holding him close and in place.

/Years Later\

"I don't like this, Jace", grunted Alec irritated as he paced the room.

"More info, Alec. You don't like a lot", huffed Jace amused.

" _This_ ", growled Alec. "The unconscious mundie in the infirmary, who somehow can bear runes. This is trouble. We don't need trouble."

"It's not trouble", sighed Jace and stepped up to Alec, resting one hand in Alec's neck and the other on Alec's heart. "You and I, we can do this together. It's a mundie girl in need of help. _We_ can help."

"I don't like it", muttered Alec, voice softer and more pleading.

"I don't like it either", tried Jace. "She's in trouble and there's something... off. And I wanna know why. Don't... let me do this alone, husband."

Alec narrowed his eyes at Jace and Jace just traced the marriage rune through the shirt. "That's cheap. Stop trying to manipulate me."

"I'm sorry", hummed Jace and leaned up on his tip-toes to kiss Alec. "I just thought, since you and I are going to be heads of the Institute together one day, we should always stick together. Wasn't that in your vows too, Mister Lightwood?"

"It was, Mister Lightwood", grumbled Alec, tightening his arms around Jace and pulling him closer. "I should have made _you_ put something about not being reckless in the vows."

"How bo-oring", grinned Jace impishly.

"Guys! The girl woke up!", called Isabelle, sounding excited.

Alec heaved a sigh and allowed his husband to drag him along into the redhead's mess.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Because married!Jalec gives me liiife. Cute boys deserve happiness. ;3  
_


	25. Jalec - Is the Grass Green?

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Is the Grass Green? || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Is the Grass Green?

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, cuddles

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Should I be worried?" - "Is the grass green?" for Jalec.

Alec always worries when Jace goes out on a mission without him, most the time rightfully so.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Is the Grass Green?_

Alec frowned, observing his parabatai closely. Today was one of _those_ days. The ones where Alec's gut told him he should just throw Jace over his shoulder, carry him to their room, tuck him into bed and lock the door behind them.

You know, the days where Jace was particularly prone for nearly getting himself killed.

It was easy for Alec to detect such days, because there was this restlessness buzzing through their bond. The one that always led to Jace doing _particularly_ reckless things to get rid of his recklessness.

"Demon attack downtown. I'll go with Clary and Izzy", declared Jace.

"Jace...", started Alec, the feeling in his gut making him reach out for Jace.

The blonde instantly paused and turned toward his parabatai, a frown marring his features. Gently, Jace reached out to meet Alec half-way, linking their fingers and pulling Alec close and down so their foreheads were resting against one another.

"Hey", whispered Jace softly. "I know you hate that part of your job, parabatai. Not being able to go out there with us... with me."

Alec heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, relishing in having his lover this close. "Should I be worried?"

Isabelle next to them snorted and shook her head. "Is the grass green?"

"Iz!", hissed Jace with a glare. "I am trying to _calm him down_."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "And I'm being realistic."

Frowning, Alec wrapped his arms around Jace's waist. "Please be careful, Jace. I hate not being there to have your back. Come back to me, parabatai."

It took Jace a moment before he tilted his head and kissed Alec gently. " _Always_ , parabatai."

Sighing, Alec let Jace go and watched him and Izzy head out.

/break\

"You said you would be careful. Why do you _never_ listen to me?"

Jace winced as Alec helped him onto the bed. "I _was_ being careful! Clary was being reckless and I couldn't let my sister get herself killed either, okay?"

There was a decidedly too cute pout on Jace's lips as Alec helped him stretch his broken leg out on the bed. It was a _nasty_ break. Three places. Not even with the runes would that be fixed within the day. While Alec applied the runes to his parabatai, Jace sprawled himself out on their bed, turning his head to watch their fireplace.

"A week, _at least_ ", grunted Alec displeased. "You're benched for at least a week."

"You got what you wanted", muttered Jace, arms spread wide. "Me, in our bed, at your mercy, unable to run off into danger."

Alec snorted as he leaned over the blonde. "You know I'd never want it _like this_. I'd never _want_ you injured, Jace."

Jace rolled his eyes and grabbed Alec by the neck to pull him into a kiss. "I know that, parabatai. Now join me in bed and cuddle me. I'm miserable."

That was a request Alec would never be able to deny. Shedding both their shoes - being careful with Jace's due to the injury to his leg - Alec laid down behind Jace. They adjusted to face the fireplace, watching the cackling fire. Sighing softly, Alec wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and buried his nose in the soft, blonde hair.

"I love you, angel", whispered Alec gently, pressing a kiss to Jace's head.

"I love you too, babe", replied Jace softly, smiling to himself.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Because in the middle of studying, I reeeaaally needed some parabatai-cuddles. *sighs and goes back to studying*  
_


	26. Malec - Morning Coffee

Shadowhunters || Malec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Morning Coffee || Malec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Morning Coffee

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, coffee shop AU, meet cute

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec

Side Pairing: Simon/Jace (mentioned), Magnus/Camille (past)

Shadowhunters Characters: Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Camille Belcourt

Summary: Prompt: "That's my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend." - "Well, kiss me so they see." for Malec.

Alec has had an exceptionally awful morning, until a gorgeous stranger asks to kiss him.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Morning Coffee_

Alec was having an exceptionally crappy morning.

First of all, his phone had died on him because he had forgotten to charge it, so his alarm didn't get off and he only woke up when his roommate Raj knocked obnoxiously on his door, knowing that Alec had meant to be awake at least an hour earlier than that.

He had attempted to prepare a quick breakfast for himself, knowing already that he would have to hurry because he had a paper to hand in this morning. Said paper had been laying on the table, neatly piled up and ready to be taken out.

Raj had spilled coffee all over Alec's papers, which he should have handed in today by 10AM – and in that moment, it had already been 9AM. Cussing, Alec got ready to print it out again. Only that they were out of ink.

So Alec had to rush to the next best place with a printer - also known as his best friend Jace's.

Jace lived off-campus with his boyfriend Simon. Jace hadn't been home, early classes and all. But Alec had the keys to the apartment. Where he found Simon, butt-naked in the kitchen, dancing and singing. And since Alec had come unannounced and Simon had been alone at his own home, Alec didn't even have a right to be angry about that unwanted image stuck in his head.

At least he got to use their printer, which was a small blessing.

 _Then_ he rushed back to campus, because the deadline had been dreadfully close at that point. The secretary, Lydia Branwell, was a personal friend of Alec's, so she gladly just slipped his ten-minute-late paper into the pile with the others, even though Professor Aldertree was very strict and didn't even accept two minute late hand-ins usually.

She was an angel and deserved a reward for that, which was why Alec instantly went out to the best coffee shop nearby to get her her favorite brew and a doughnut as a thank you.

Of course did it start raining as soon as Alec was out of the office building to head to said shop.

Which brings us to the now.

The now being a moment where Alec, soaked to the bone, not having had coffee or food today despite having been awake for three hours now, standing in line to get two coffees and two doughnuts while trying to mentally erase the image of a naked Simon Lewis from his mind.

Honestly, there was very little that could in any way or shape save this day.

"Hello, do you mind if I kiss you?"

Okay, Alec took that back. A gorgeous guy with a beautiful smile asking to kiss him _might_ just save this day. Though he wasn't really sure if this was actually happening?

"Uhm, excuse me?", grunted Alec confused.

"Ah. Sorry", laughed the other sheepishly. "I'm Magnus Bane. My ex cheated on me while on a semester abroad in Russia. Now that she's back, she seriously thinks I'd take her back. See the girl over there with the overly flirtatious smile? That's my ex-girlfriend."

He recognized the girl. Camille. She used to be somewhat friends with Raphael and Simon until they finally cut the toxic out of their life. The woman had nearly destroyed Simon and Jace's relationship. Whoever Magnus Bane was, he _definitely_ deserved better than that.

"Well, kiss me so she sees", grunted Alec without a second thought.

Later on, when frantically pacing his bedroom after having sent a dozen texts to Lydia, Jace and his sister Izzy, he would be blaming the lack of food, sleep and coffee in his system for _that_ answer.

Magnus offered him a blinding smile and leaned up, one hand on Alec's upper arm, his breath warm against Alec's neck as Magnus slowly reached up. Camille had gotten up from her chair and was walking toward them. And then Magnus' lips were on Alec's and Alec's brain went bye-bye.

They were soft and tasted like cherries and chocolate - probably what Magnus had eaten before, this café had awesome Black Forest muffins. Magnus' grip on his arm was oddly grounding and the other hand pressed flat against Alec's chest felt rather _curious_.

"Hello, darling! I'm so glad you could make it", said Magnus against his lips as they parted.

"...Wouldn't want to miss this for the world", muttered Alec a bit dazed.

Camille huffed wide-eyed as she watched them before turning on her heels and essentially storming out of the café. Magnus still had his hand on Alec's chest.

"You're a great kisser", hummed Magnus, eyes sparkling.

"...So are you", nodded Alec slowly.

"Let me buy you a coffee as a thank you", smiled Magnus. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name?"

"Alec. Alexander. Alexander Lightwood", got Alec out after a couple attempts.

"Not a morning person, Alexander?", guessed Magnus amused.

"It's been kind of a messy morning", offered Alec.

"Then you _definitely_ deserve a coffee", smiled Magnus.

The barista cleared her throat and Magnus prompted Alec to order a coffee. Magnus smiled at him one last time, lifting his own coffee up in greeting.

"Thanks again for the help, Alexander. Sadly, I have a lecture to get to. Have a good day."

Alec nodded and waved weakly, before making his way back to his dorm room. Only when he closed the door behind himself did he remember that he had actually meant to get coffee and breakfast for Lydia. Annoyed, he put the cup down and wanted to grab his umbrella and return to the coffee shop, just to notice that there was something scribbled on the cup - aside from his name. In an elegant handwriting, there was a number and a small note.

 _You're a great kisser. Text me if you ever want to get a coffee together xx Magnus_.

Which was the point where Alec sent a dozen texts to Jace, Lydia and Isabelle and started pacing his room, stunned that all of this had actually happened.

And not just that; the handsome stranger actually wanted to go on a date with him? It had been far too long since Alec last had kissed someone, so he somehow doubted that his kissing skills were _that_ impressive.

Not to mention, it had been about as long since Alec had last been on a date. The thought was pretty terrifying and he definitely needed Jace, Lydia and Isabelle to help him out sorting all of this.

But the thought of Magnus, the way Magnus had smiled at him as they parted their kiss, the thought alone made Alec smile softly. It had been nice to be looked at like that. He'd like to be looked at like that again by Magnus and he'd also like to kiss Magnus again.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Not usually my pairing, but since I literally spammed the prompter with like a dozen or so prompts of my own, it'd have been super shitty to say no to the one prompt you sent me. xD_


	27. Jalec - Not a Bad Kid

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not a Bad Kid || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not a Bad Kid

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Victor Aldertree

Summary: "You're just a bad kid." - "I'm _not_." - "You _are_! That's why they gave you back! One week with you was one week too many." for Jalec.

Jace and Alec grow up together in the same orphanage and are inseparable. And protective of each other.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Not a Bad Kid_

"You're just a bad kid."

Jace glared, color rising to his cheeks in anger. "I'm _not_."

"You _are_! That's why they gave you back! One week with you was one week too many."

Jace could feel the tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. That wasn't true. Right? He wasn't... He wasn't a bad kid. He always did everything any foster parents asked of him, attentive and not talking back. Father had taught him to never talk back against an adult. H-He was more well-behaved than others! He... wasn't bad... right?

"Aah!", yelled Victor as he went to the ground.

Over him and in front of Jace stood Alec Lightwood, glaring. Victor held his bleeding nose and returned Alec's glare.

"Don't say stuff like that! It's not true! Jace is not bad!", growled Alec.

Victor huffed and scrambled off. Alec all the while turned toward Jace and pulled him into a hug. Alec was Jace's best friend. The Lightwoods had come to the orphanage not long ago, after their parents had been arrested for being part of some kind of terrorist cult - they had been hiding for a while, but in the end they got caught and punished _like every other terrorist_ _should_.

Kids had been talking bad about Alec and his siblings too, saying they would turn out just like their parents. That was when Jace had punched someone in the nose for Alec and since then, the two boys were absolutely inseparable.

"You're not bad", whispered Alec, patting Jace's hair. "Someone nice will adopt you. The right family will come."

Jace just nodded and clung tightly onto Alec. He was kind of afraid of being adopted by now, because he was afraid he'd lose Alec and Izzy and Max...

 _/Fifteen Years Later\_

Jace looked up at the orphanage with a twisted feeling in his gut. It had been a long, _long_ time since Jocelyn and Luke Garroway had gotten him out of here, adopted him and given him a loving home and a family. Part of him felt like that scared, little boy again, the one that was being returned to the orphanage because he wasn't good enough.

"Hey, love. Stop looking so worried", whispered his husband gently.

Blinking, Jace turned toward Alec and got lost in his eyes. Alec smiled softly and grasped Jace's hand, running his thumb over the wedding-band. Right. He wasn't that scared little boy anymore and every family that had returned him here had played their part in bringing him to Jocelyn and Luke and Jonathan and Clary.

"Well then, Mister Rodriguez, shall we?", asked Jace playfully.

"We shall, Mister Garroway", agreed Alec amused and kissed Jace's cheek.

Jace had cried for weeks after having been adopted. Cried for his friends. But Jocelyn and Luke, they had very amazing friends - Jocelyn's best friend Dot and Luke's partner at the LAPD Alaric. The two were married, but couldn't have own children because Dot was infertile. And one day, when the Garroways had taken Jace to visit his friends at the orphanage, Dot had simply fallen in love with Izzy. The perfect little princess. Cute little grump Alec had somehow wormed his way into Alaric's heart. And neither could deny the charms of toddler Max.

And just like that, Jace's most important people got to stay in his life. They grew up together, going to the same school, having family dinners with both families together once a week. Prom rolled around and a flustered Alec had asked Jace out and five years later, a flustered Jace went onto his knees to ask Alec the most important question in the world. And Alec had said yes.

Now, well, now it was time for Alec and Jace to do what the Rodriguezes and the Garroways had done for them. Give a lonely, heartbroken orphan a second chance. Give them a _family_.

"Ah, you must be the Rodriguez-Garroways, yes?", asked the peppy woman who led them into the orphanage. "Madzie can't wait to meet you!"

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	28. Balec & Jagnus - Locked and Loved

Shadowhunters || Balec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Locked and Loved || Balec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Locked and Loved

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff

Main Pairing: Bat/Alec

Side Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane

Summary: "I'm your lock screen?!" - "You weren't supposed to see that." for Bat/Alec.

Alec wasn't used to the friendship between his boyfriend and his parabatai, because there's now even more teasing than before.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Locked and Loved_

Alexander Lightwood had never been the sentimental type.

He was a very practical thinker, but even he had his small sentimentalities. Alec kept those sentimentalities mainly on his phone. ID pictures, his background and his lock-screen. His folders of photos of his family and friends. His phone was his treasure box, in a way.

He sighed softly as he stared absentmindedly at the background on his phone. Alec, Izzy, Jace and Max, crammed together – Alec and Jace arm in arm, with Max in front of them and Izzy poking her head in between the boys from behind, one arm around Alec and one around Jace. The picture had been taken before Clary had entered their lives, before things had gotten so chaotic. Hodge had taken the picture of them. The memory burned, in a painful but bittersweet way.

"Alec? You're spacing out", grunted Jace, nudging his parabatai.

"It's been a long day", sighed Alec and put his phone aside.

"Every day is a long day for you, mister head of the Institute", huffed Jace. "Come on. I didn't spend hours cooking for it to now go cold."

Alec huffed but got off the couch, putting his phone down on the living room table. "The great Jace Herondale, turning into a fussy housewife. What's that warlock done to you?"

"Tamed the wild little Shadowhunter", declared Magnus with a purr to his voice.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn really _had_ tamed Jace ever since the two of them had started dating. It made Alec smile faintly. The two completed each other, improved each other. Both had been self-medicating life-long trauma and pain with alcohol and sex. In each other, they had finally found someone to _understand_. To be sympathetic but not pitying. They both finally found the one person they could lean on, who could give them exactly what they needed.

It had stung, in the beginning. To see the boy he had been in love with for years and the man he had just started to develop a bit of a crush on to get together and find happiness with each other. But in the end, Alec knew it had been the right thing to do. When Magnus started flirting with him, Alec had still been too deep in the closet. He hadn't even been ready to admit he was _gay_ , he surely had not been ready to be in a relationship, especially not with someone as high profile as Magnus Bane.

And in the end, it had all worked out. Alec got to come out at his own pace and then he met the most wonderful man he could imagine. Kind, sweet, gentle, caring, handsome, strong...

"There you are. I'm starving and your parabatai won't let me eat until everyone is present", whined Alec's boyfriend, grabbing the Shadowhunter to pull him to sit down next to him.

Alec leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Sorry, Bat. Just been trying to sort my thoughts. Long day."

Bat growled and nipped at Alec's jaw. "I keep telling you that you're working too hard and too long. You need more Alec time. And as it happens, _I_ also need more Alec time."

Bat Velasquez, the newest werewolf of Luke's pack. And now Alec owed _Clary_ for introducing him to his boyfriend. The two had hit it off instantly, but it had taken them a few weeks of knowing each other before Bat asked Alec out. Now... Now, Alec couldn't picture not being with him.

"Don't ask for more than you will get, Bartholomew", warned Magnus as he filled their glasses with red wine. "This one is a workaholic. You know how long it took Jace to pry him off work for this double-date? It's been _weeks_ since we first suggested this."

"Yeah. I was starting to think he was ashamed of me", sighed Jace with a dramatic pout.

Alec leveled an unimpressed glare, but Jace cracked and grinned. "It's a lot of responsibility and work. I know, both words you are strongly allergic to, Jace."

Jace huffed and elbowed Alec, while Bat and Magnus served the food. There was pure affection in Bat's eyes as he watched Alec and Jace. Seeing Alec with his siblings was one of Bat's favorite things. His big, serious Shadowhunter could be so soft and gentle. Soft and gentle Alec was Bat's absolute favorite. Like now, just relaxing and bantering with his parabatai.

"I am holding _you_ personally responsible for keeping me from this good cooking, Alec", groaned Bat as he shoveled food into his mouth. "You never told me Jace could cook like this! Now I get why Magnus let him stay here like a freeloader even before they were dating."

"Mhmh, he paid. First, with his cooking, now with his body", smirked Magnus with a wink.

"Please don't", groaned Alec and shook his head, while Jace and Magnus were cackling.

They ate and talked. It was nice. _Normal_. Alec enjoyed it. He secretly loved how well Jace and Bat were getting along, he had been so anxious when first introducing Bat as his boyfriend, but everyone who mattered had taken it really well and had gladly welcomed Bat into the inner circle, so to speak. After the plates were empty and the bellies were full, they moved on to the balcony for cocktails and fresh air. Alec had his eyes closed in bliss as he was leaning heavily against Bat. Bat was more comfortable when he was in his giant, fluffy wolf-form, but the human-form was good for cuddling too. Especially with the nimble fingers running through Alec's hair in a soothing way. He could feel himself drifting off in Bat's arms, while Bat was talking animatedly with Magnus and Jace. An annoying sound interrupted the serene evening and Alec groaned. His phone.

"I left it in the living room", sighed Alec and attempted to get up.

"I'll get your phone, babe. I wanted to snatch some of those cookies I spied earlier anyway."

Bat grinned and kissed Alec's temple as he got up to get the phone. Alec sighed contently and sprawled out a little more. He looked over at his parabatai, who was essentially sitting on Magnus' lap, leaning against the warlock's chest. They were so peaceful, serene.

"I'm your lock screen?!", exclaimed Bat all of a sudden as he came rushing outside.

"You weren't supposed to see that", groaned Alec embarrassed, covering his face with his hands.

"Lydia called. But she already hung up by the time I reached your phone. And... I'm your lock-screen?", said Bat as he sat down next to Alec again, grinning teasingly. "That is so... cute."

Alec was flushed as he looked at his boyfriend, with Magnus and Jace laughing in the background. "I... really like that picture of you... And I like looking at it."

"Only you can look grumpy while saying sweet things", grinned Bat, kissing Alec gently.

He nuzzled into Alec's neck and half-straddled the Shadowhunter's lap. Bat knew his boyfriend wasn't the sentimental type. He had no pictures or such in his office, only one on his nightstand. But Bat had earned himself a spot on Alec's lock-screen. It was a photo of Bat, with a sheepish look on his face as he looked at Alec dreamily. Sometimes, Alec _could_ be sentimental. And it was cute.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Anniversary present for my Kimmycup! Because it's now been a whole year of us knowing each other! *^*  
_


	29. Jimon - Seeing the Ex Again

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Seeing the Ex Again || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Seeing the Ex Again

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray

Summary: Prompt: "That's my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend" - "Well kiss me so they see" for Jimon.

Simon is not happy about running into his ex-girlfriend Clary, but it takes an unexpected turn.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Seeing the Ex Again_

Simon Lewis was actually having fun as he sat at dinner together with his friend Maia. At least until he saw a very familiar redhead walking up to their table. Simon paused, mouth open because he had been just about to drink something. Now he was just gaping like a stupid fish.

"What is it, Si?", asked Maia confused.

"That... That's my ex-girlfriend. Clary", grunted Simon, jerking his head into her direction.

Maia turned, enough to look at the pretty redhead walking and talking to a gorgeous blonde guy. "Well, kiss me so she sees. I know she broke your heart. Maybe it'll sting."

Simon opened his mouth. It was tempting. Maia was absolutely gorgeous and seeing Clary flaunt this hot piece of eye-candy around like that _stung_ , so maybe it'd hurt her too. What Maia said was true, Clary had broken Simon's heart. She had been his childhood sweetheart, his high school girlfriend. And then he had walked in on Clary kissing someone else during a party. For the rest of their senior year, Simon avoided her – and after graduation, their lives took different directions anyway. Simon hadn't seen her since then. He often thought of her, because she used to be his best friend, but to actually see her? And with a guy who looked like he had just stepped out of an add.

"No. I... I don't want to be petty", replied Simon reluctantly and shook his head.

Maia chuckled a little, smiling at him knowingly. The two had met at college – Simon studying to become an accountant, Maia studying marine biology. They had hit it off immediately and become good friends. Best friends, really. Tonight, Maia had had plans of going on a date with her boyfriend Bat, but Bat had to cancel on short notice and to not waste the reservation, Simon had offered to take her out. Considering how hard she was working and studying, she deserved today to dress up.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if those two sit with you?"

Simon blinked repeatedly. Really? Sure, Maia and Simon alone didn't need four seats, but of all the restaurants in New York City and all the tables in said restaurants in New York City, why did Clary and her unfairly handsome new boyfriend have to come and be seated with them? And why did Simon's stupid head just nod in agreement without his brain giving any input to the matter!

"Simon?", asked Clary surprised as she looked at his face.

"Clary", replied Simon, staring at her like a deer at the hunter.

"Maia", added Maia with a charming smile, offering the blonde her hand.

"Jace", replied the blonde, shaking Maia's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Urgh and the unfairly handsome blonde also had an unfairly sexy British accent. This was unfair. Jace sat down next to Simon, while Clary sat down next to Maia. Suddenly, Simon regretted being such a good friend and taking Maia out to dinner. He should have stayed home and played video-games until his roommate Raphael was going to throw shoes at him again (Raphael tended to do that whenever Simon stayed too loud too long in their living room, especially on nights where Raphael had a coffee date with his girlfriend Izzy in the morning. Generally speaking, Simon liked Izzy _infinitely_ more than her boyfriend). At first, they sat in awkward silence. Then it got awkward when they attempted to talk to each other, but every conversation came to a halt whenever they stumbled over the relationship between Simon and Clary.

"I gotta take this", stated Maia when her phone rang.

Shortly after she left the restaurant to talk in peace, Jace headed to the toilet. Clary and Simon stared awkwardly at each other. In a way, it had been _easier_ with Jace and Maia there.

"So... you upgraded nicely", stated Simon, looking at Jace's empty seat.

"What? Oh. Me and Jace? No!", laughed Clary and shook her head. "No! That's... No. Jace is... like a brother to me. He's Sebastian's foster-brother. They stayed with the same foster-father for the first ten years of his life, but then they got separated. Jace recently found his birth-family, his grandmother, and she helped him reach out to his former foster-brother."

"Oh", nodded Simon surprised. "I... I'm glad for Sebastian."

Sebastian was Clary's older brother, who had been lost in a fire. Not dead lost, but misplaced lost. Unidentified, he had ended up in the system and only as a teenager, he had managed to track down his birth-family – Clary and her mother. He had always been very closed off about his life in the system. His first foster-father had been abusive and there had been another boy, someone to share Sebastian's pain. So that gorgeous blonde was this boy from Sebastian's past... Huh.

"You however definitely upgraded", stated Clary with a sad smile. "I... hope so, at least. I hope she treats you better... I... I never really had the chance to apologize, Simon. I was drunk, not that that is in any way or shape an excuse. But... you were my best friend and I hate myself for hurting you. I just... I hope you're happy now, Simon. Because you deserve to be happy."

"Maia's just a friend. I jumped in when her boyfriend had to cancel", replied Simon and shook his head. "I'm... single. But, I guess, I'm happy. Maia works at a bar and she lets me sing there regularly. I'm a solo gig by now, you know? The band didn't survive high school."

"Huh", nodded Clary, biting her lips.

"A band? What instrument do you play?", asked Jace curiously as he sat down.

Blinking, Simon turned toward the curious blonde. "Uhm. The guitar. And I sing."

"What's that bar's name? So Clary and I can come and listen to you", asked Jace, lifting a hand up when Clary went ahead to protest. "You bloody don't, Fray. Ever since I met you people I had to listen to stories about the great Simon Lewis and what a pity it is that that friendship of yours didn't last – Luke and Jocelyn really miss you. So see this as fate intervening. Your chance to rekindle that friendship of yours, right. So, Simon Lewis, when and where can we see you?"

"The bar is called the Hunter's Moon", stated Maia as she sat down again, also lifting a hand when Simon opened his mouth. "Potential customers for _my_ bar. Also, I've been listening to _you_ and your regrets about this mess ever since I met you. So I agree with British Ken over there."

Jace huffed with a grin and cocked his head. From there on out, dinner took a far lighter turn. They started talking about what they had been up to ever since graduation and by the time they parted, Simon spotted a genuine smile. Hearing Clary apologize, genuinely so, had really helped him.

/break\

Over the following weeks, Clary and Jace became regulars at the Hunter's Moon, especially when Simon was performing. Simon and Clary started talking again, regularly. They had a couple of conversations about their relationship and somehow, the pain finally eased off.

Finally, Simon seemed to have his best friend back. And with Clary, also her family. Growing up, the Garroway-Fray household had been a second home. He had missed Jocelyn, Luke and even Sebastian, though he had always been kind of a jerk to Simon.

"Hey. Tonight without Clary, huh?", asked Simon as he sat down at the bar, next to Jace.

"Yeah, she got dragged to some... girls-night with my sister Izzy", replied Jace.

"Funny. I have a friend whose name is also Izzy. Isabelle Lightwood", grinned Simon.

"Yeah, that's the one", nodded Jace, one eyebrow raised in amusement. "The Lightwoods were my second foster-home. Last one before my grandmother found me."

"Oh", grunted Simon. "Wow. Huh. I guess New York is small after all."

"Wait", started Jace with a frown. "If you're not just Clary's Simon but also Izzy's Simon, then that means you're the guy she's been trying to set me up on a blind-date for months."

"She what now?", squeaked Simon wide-eyed.

"Uhu. Kept telling me about how her boyfriend got this cute nerdy roommate. I thought she was taking the piss out of me, you know. Trying to use me so she can have more alone time with Raphael at his place", replied Jace with a shrug before dragging his eyes over Simon _very_ slowly. "So, you fancy guys too then? My sister wouldn't try setting me up with a straight bloke."

"I, uh. Bisexual?", nodded Simon, wincing at his lack of eloquence.

Said lack of eloquence got him an amused and beautiful smirk from Jace. Honestly, that blonde really was unfairly sexy. He had heterochromia, as Simon noticed the third time they met – he normally didn't make a habit of getting that up close and then getting lost in a stranger's eyes when first meeting them. Then there were his pink, plush lips and those golden-blonde hair, falling freely into his face. Seriously, Izzy could have really tried harder! ...Wait. His eyes widened.

"No. Wait. I remember. She asked me to go on a blind-date with her brother. But I always told her no, because I thought she was talking about _Alec_ , whom I had met before and who _definitely_ scares the crap out of me", grunted Simon, eyebrows raised high.

Jace laughed loudly and it was a beautiful sound. "Nah, Alec got a boyfriend."

"And... uh... do you...?", drawled Simon boldly, looking at Jace.

That got the blonde to stop laughing, but there was a small, pleased smile on Jace's lips. "Not currently. I'm single. No boyfriend, no girlfriend, no partner. But there's this... guy, that I'm interested in. He's a bit of a cute nerd. Got a great singing voice too."

"Oh, yeah?", asked Simon with a grin, scooting a little closer. "And can he play the guitar too? Because I can tell you, I'd totally serenade you if he can't."

It got him another laugh from Jace. "Izzy was right, you really _are_ a dork."

"And that's... a good or a bad thing?", asked Simon curiously.

"It's a cute thing. So good, I suppose", shrugged Jace thoughtfully, tilting his head.

"Uhm. So... _can_ I ask you out on a date? Or would that be weird because of Clary? Since, you know, we barely rekindled our friendship and you're like... a brother to her and her kind of brother going on a date with her ex-boyfriend sounds kind of cringe-worthy", asked Simon concerned.

"Oh, Clary has no problem with that", dismissed Jace with a shrug.

"You sound sure of yourself", grunted Simon doubtfully.

"Yeah, I asked her if it'd be alright for me to take you on a date weeks ago", replied Jace.

"Interesting. And... why didn't you ask _me_ earlier then?", asked Simon with a half-grin.

"Didn't know if you were really interested", shrugged Jace, cheeks a little pink.

"Aw. That's cute", grinned Simon. "So you're not that cocky after all."

"Shut up, nerd", warned Jace, narrowing his eyes.

"Make me, pretty boy", challenged Simon, just to be kissed hungrily.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Because S03E02 reeeaaally put me in a Jimon mood!_


	30. Jagnus - The Softest Nest

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Softest Nest || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Softest Nest

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "Here take my blanket/jacket." - "I told you, I'm not cold." for Jagnus.

From the day Magnus took Jace in, he knew the omega had never gotten to enjoy the gentle, soft sides of being an omega, so Magnus subtly helps out by providing soft, fluffy items.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _The Softest Nest_

It took Magnus less than a day to realize that Jace Lightwood might never have lived the way an omega should. Omegas were very physical in nature, seeking comfort, cuddles, gentle touches. They also enjoyed soft materials, for their nests and for comfort. Gentle in nature, nurturing.

Oh, that didn't mean omegas couldn't be fierce fighters. By no means. And Jace Lightwood was living, breathing proof of that. The young Shadowhunter was more than just impressive.

Within one day of Jace living at the loft, Magnus noticed that Jace was actively suppressing his omega nature though. As could be seen by the tight clothes he preferred to wear – for fighting and missions, Magnus understood, but it turned out Jace didn't exactly cozy up at home either. He seemed downright confused by all the extra-fluffy towels in the guest bathroom, the soft sheets and covers, as well as about a dozen fluffy, plush pillows that Magnus had magically provided after acquiring an omega roommate. But Jace didn't really seem to _understand_.

Magnus didn't quite know about asking Jace and for the first week or so, Magnus just watched quietly. Thankfully enough, Magnus had befriended Alexander over the past months. Even after he had realized that he was flirting with someone who still had the closet door barricaded from the inside, Magnus still intended to get to know Alec and by now, they were close friends.

Valentine. Everything seemed to always come down to Valentine.

It truly shouldn't come as a surprise to Magnus and he was quite disappointed in himself for not coming to that conclusion on his own. Of course would Valentine try to _train_ the omega out of his omega son. The alpha inside of Magnus was snarling, eager to rip Valentine apart. That was no way to treat an omega! Not even for Shadowhunters, really. Though Magnus was acutely aware of the cultural differences between Shadowhunters and warlocks. To warlocks, omegas were precious and highly respected – omegas were more finely attuned to nature and very often tended to hold stronger magic than alphas (exceptions present, if Magnus may say so himself). To Shadowhunters however, omegas had for the longest time only been means for producing strong alpha heirs. Omegas were allowed on active duty and missions by now, but they were held to a far higher standard than alphas. Jace had to work ten times harder than any alpha for the same recognition an alpha would get – and Jace easily worked twenty times harder than most alphas.

Valentine should not have a hold over Jace anymore. Jace should be allowed to live free and to embrace his own nature. Denying himself to be an omega was the same as denying himself to be a Shadowhunter. It was a part of him and Jace deserved to be comfortable with both sides of himself and Magnus was doing everything in his powers to help.

"You look exhausted, angel", stated Magnus concerned as he looked up from his work.

Jace came stumbling into the loft, not too sure on his own two feet. His wings were lowered, like it was too much effort to properly carry them. They also looked incredibly ruffled. Most evenings, Jace would returned, though tired, at least groomed, thanks to his very fussy and always concerned parabatai. Magnus put his things down and scooted to the far end of the couch.

"Hng. Alec was in a meeting when we returned to the Institute", grumbled Jace frustrated when he noticed Magnus' focus on his wings. "It'll be fine. I'll go to bed."

"Oh, nonsense. Come here", ordered Magnus firmly, patting the couch. "Come."

Tentatively did Jace sit down opposite Magnus, facing away from the warlock. "You don't have to."

"I want to", disagreed Magnus, voice still firm but very gentle. "You work too hard, angel. You need to relax some and take better care of yourself."

"Because I'm an _omega_?", drawled Jace with disdain in his voice.

"...Because you're only human too, even with the additional angel-blood", disagreed Magnus sternly. "You're running on fumes and that's not healthy. You need to take care of yourself too."

Jace hunched in on himself some, frowning. "I'm not... good at this whole... taking care of myself thing. I prioritize. Others over myself. It's... how I was..."

"Raised", sighed Magnus, running gentle fingers through Jace's feathers. "Relax. Let _me_ take care of you. Your wings look dreadful and I can not possibly let you go to bed like that."

At first, Jace grumbled about it, but the longer Magnus took care of his wings, gently straightening the feathers and plucking the loose ones, the more Jace relaxed. By the time Magnus was done, Jace had actually fallen asleep. His wings folded and Jace curled against Magnus' chest. Magnus' heart was fluttering at the trust the omega displayed. His inner alpha was purring pleased at that. He started gently carding his fingers through Jace's hair, cradling him closer.

/break\

Jace frowned when he woke up. He didn't remember going to bed... He had returned from his mission and... Ah. Magnus. Grooming his wings. Then, nothing. But he was most definitely in his bed. He knew so because of all the _soft_. He was sinking into the pillows, there was over a dozen of fluffy, cuddly, comfy pillows. When Jace had first moved in, he had thrown them all off the bed and glared at them. But the longer he lived here, one by one the pillows had found their way back into his bed. They were _soft_ and Jace loved being surrounded by them, like a nest. Jace had never really built a nest before, he had never learned from Micha-Valentine how and after, well, he never really wanted to learn. Valentine's teachings sat too deeply for him to shake it off. There was also all the fighting for his position, for his place among the flock. _Aldertree_ was proof of that, really. The first chance he got to can Jace and suddenly Jace had a DoA out on his head and he found himself thrown on the streets with no place to stay. He still couldn't believe Magnus had opened his den for him.

He could believe even less that Magnus was being so... kind. Showering him with all the comfortable, soft things he had denied himself for all of his life. The large room with the large bed. The food and comfort and _home_. Even caring for Jace, like grooming him last night. Magnus did it rarely, whenever Alec was too busy with his work as the head of the Institute.

Turning over onto his back, Jace stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't wearing his clothes from last night anymore either. Sweat-pants and a very large, comfortable hoodie that was perfect for snuggling into. Everything in this stupid loft was comfortable and soft – even the gazillion of kittens that kept cuddling up to him. Stupid warlock who wanted Jace to feel _whole_. At first, he hadn't been okay with any of this and thought it was stupid, just another alpha talking down on him because he was an omega. But... But ever since he had started to embrace that side of himself, he actually did feel better. Stronger, more confident, less tightly winded. Groaning, Jace pulled his wings up to cover himself fully and hide in the safe, warm cocoon of his wings.

He was growing far too attached to all of this. The comfort. The feeling of being home. The... Magnus. He _really_ liked Magnus and he was _afraid_ of how much he had grown attached to the warlock. He could count the people he trusted blindly on one hand – Alec, Izzy, Max, Clary, Magnus. Four out of those five were his siblings. Magnus was... Magnus was the unmated alpha Jace was living with. And the implications behind it all were just _too much_.

Shaking his head, Jace got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. First, he turned on the coffee maker, then he prepared the cat-food. Routine of the loft had easily integrated into Jace's daily routine. He smiled as Church purred and brushed against Jace's leg. Carefully, Jace made his way out to the balcony where the cats usually ate. Once the cat-food was put down onto the ground and the kittens were busy devouring it, Jace went to sit on the couch, facing the city. His wings were drawn up close against his back, his arms around his pulled-up legs.

"Good morning, angel", greeted Magnus as he came outside.

"Mornin', Mag", hummed Jace, not looking away from the sunrise. "You're home late today."

"Yes, it took longer than anticipated", replied Magnus, approaching the blonde. "You look cold."

"I'm not cold", grunted Jace while Magnus sat down next to him.

"Here, take my jacket", continued Magnus, not minding Jace at all.

"I told you, I'm not cold" grunted Jace stubbornly, betrayed by his body as he shivered.

Magnus smirked knowingly and shed his jacket, gently placing it on Jace's shoulders. The blonde wanted to protest and to scowl, but the jacket was still warm from Magnus having worn it and it smelt _intensely_ like the alpha. Everything in the loft smelt like Magnus, but his clothes? They were soaked in Magnus' rich, comforting scent. Jace relaxed and snuggled more into the warm jacket.

"...Don't say a word, Bane", growled Jace, cheeks red.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Lightwood", chuckled Magnus fondly.

/break\

Magnus startled when his roommate suddenly barged into his room with a scowl on his face. Blinking, Magnus watched how the fuming Shadowhunter stalked right up to Magnus' closet, not minding him at all, muttering beneath his breath as he went through Magnus' clothes.

"...Do you have anything special planned and need an out fit that's not black on black...?"

"No", growled Jace frustrated. "It's all _your_ fault, Bane. You, giving me all of those... stupid, soft things and now I'm building a nest for my heat, but _nothing_ is good enough! I never had anything so soft before in my life, but even that's not enough! Ever since you gave me your jacket last week, I... I just need... It needs to smell more like _you_. Like your jacket did. Warm and comfortable and smelling like you. And that's all your fault. You're... You're messing with my head."

"I... I'm sorry, angel?", offered Magnus, unsure what was going on. "You're clearly agitated. So, if there is anything I can do to help you... I just want you to be comfortable. Whatever you need."

The next moment, Magnus suddenly had a blonde Shadowhunter in his lap. All Magnus could do was blink slowly as Jace curled together on his lap, burying his face in the crook of Magnus' neck and inhaling deeply. Slowly, Magnus grabbed his blanket and pulled it tightly around Jace, causing the omega to practically melt as he was surrounded by the warmth and Magnus' scent.

"...I like you", whispered Jace reluctantly. "A lot more than I probably should. But you're... the kind of alpha I never dreamed of... of meeting. I..."

"I like you too, angel. More than I expected to", admitted Magnus, gently kissing Jace's cheek.

"Okay...", nodded Jace, carefully leaning up to kiss Magnus properly. "So I can raid your closet for my nest?"

"Yes, you can", laughed Magnus amused, pulling Jace closer. "But first some cuddles, mh?"

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This season gives me an inteeense need for Jace-comfort and cuddles. Good thing I still have so many tumblr prompts laying around to answer. ;D  
_


	31. Malace - Because We Worry

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Because We Worry || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Because We Worry

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Baby, you're not a bother." - "I'm too needy, you don't deserve it." for Malace.

Giving S03E04 a Malace-twist. Where Magnus and Alec confront Jace together.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Because We Worry_

"We will make sure he doesn't end like Céline."

Magnus rested a comforting hand on Alec's shoulder, but the Shadowhunter didn't look convinced. He stared out of the window with a deep frown on his face. They both turned to look out of the window into the night. Jace had been giving them a hard time for days now. Ever since Alec's parabatai-rune had disappeared, since Jace and Clary had been alone at Lake Lyn.

"I...", started Alec, voice shaking a little. "I can't lose him again, Magnus. I _can't_."

Sighing, Magnus pulled his boyfriend into a hug. "I know, darling. Neither can I."

The moment the rune had disappeared, the moment Alec had announced that Jace was _dead_ , that had been the moment to rekindle the relationship between Magnus and Alec. They had only gotten back together again in the aftermath, at the celebration, but in that very moment when they had both thought they lost their third, they couldn't believe they had broken up over such a silly thing. Well, it wasn't _that_ silly. Both of them knew, they knew the reasons for their breakup had been very serious and valid – and they were now working very hard on rebuilding the trust that had been broken from both sides. On top of _that_ , they also had to deal with Jace's behavior though.

At first, they had both tried to blame it on their own sudden reunion. That Jace didn't really know how to deal with that and pulled back to give Alec and Magnus the chance to figure things out. That theory lasted about a day. Because Clary was the worst liar ever and what she told them was just not believable. Something had happened at the lake and Clary and Jace refused to speak of it.

Alec saw it. Saw that his parabatai wasn't sleeping, spent all night working or patroling.

"Five times", whispered Alec roughly. "Ever since Clary came into our lives, I already nearly lost him five times. When he went with Valentine and I thought I'd never see him again because I couldn't track him. When Aldertree took him to the City of Bones – and... and I saw the tapes. Later. I saw that Jace tried to _kill himself_ down there. When Jace allowed a nearly drained vampire to drink from him – he lost so much blood to Simon, _too much_. And then immediately after, when he tried to _kill himself_ to destroy the Soul Sword and only Valentine's lies saved him. And... And now _this_. Whatever this is. He was... He was _dead_. And Clary used the Angel's wish to bring him back. It's the only plausible explanation for everything and for why they're so shifty. It's too much. I can't, Magnus, I just really can't... Why have I never done anything? I... I... I should have..."

"Darling, no", cooed Magnus softly, kissing the top of Alec's head. "It's not your fault. Sometimes, we don't... want to see when those we love the most have problems, because we feel helpless. We'll get Jace the help he needs. I already spoke with Catarina, she knows some pretty good doctors. We can and will help Jace. We will not let it come this far again. Not ever."

Alec grunted, not moving from his place buried in Magnus' chest. The warlock caressed his hair soothingly until both of them had their thoughts a little more sorted.

"Let's... Let's go to the Institute together, try talking to him?", asked Alec softly. "I tried, but... he got so defensive. About not being perfect. I know he's not perfect, no one is perfect. I just... I don't know if it's because he doesn't get enough sleep, if it's the secret weighting him down, or the mental issues, or maybe a combination of it all. I don't hold it against him, I just... worry, because it's so unlike him to snap at me like that, because normally he _knows_ that he doesn't have to be perfect with me, never with me. That's why I'm his parabatai, to be strong for him, _with_ him..."

"I know, love", whispered Magnus gently, kissing the top of Alec's head.

He opened a portal for them both to step through to get to the Institute. Oh, how much Magnus _loathed_ that his angels had both moved out. Well, with Alec it had been a given and Alec had never _officially_ lived with Magnus, just kept staying there. But when Alec and Magnus had broken up, Jace too had moved out – because he didn't want to take any sides during the break-up. He wanted to move back into his own room, but that had already been claimed by Max by then, so Alec assigned Jace a new, luxurious and spacious room – trying to spoil his parabatai, especially since Jace also refused to just move in with Alec due to the whole not taking sides issues. In the end, Magnus and Alec _both_ didn't get as much Jace as they wanted, even though they had only broken up with each other and not with Jace. Now that Magnus and Alec were back together again, Jace still kept pulling away from them both, to prevent them from finding out.

"Sweetheart, you're not sleeping again", sighed Magnus gently, stepping up to the bed.

Jace looked up at that. He was sprawled out on his bed in only his sweatpants. Normally, Alec and Magnus would both be all over appreciating their blonde's fit physique, but they saw the dark circles beneath Jace's eyes, how ruffled and unkempt his hair was, the sadness and blank look in his eyes. Alec and Magnus came to sit down on either side of Jace, easily pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I barked at you earlier", mumbled Jace. "I just... I just feel so... _cornered_."

"We don't want to corner you", whispered Alec, face buried in Jace's neck. "We _love_ you. We worry about you. Me and Magnus, Clary, Luke, Izzy – I know she suggested to you to try group therapy if you don't trust a doctor just yet. And it'd be... a start. But... please, Jace, we just want to help you."

"Catarina knows some very good doctors", tagged Magnus on, gently brushing Jace's hair out of his face. "Only the best, she assures me. You could... meet them, see if any of them fits you. We know there's a lot going on, things you... don't want to tell us yet. But you can. And we'll be there for you, all the way. We'll help you through this."

"I'm just a bother", muttered Jace frustrated. "All I do is worry you."

"Baby, you're not a bother", stated Magnus firmly, cupping Jace's face.

"I'm too needy, you don't deserve it", sighed Jace and shook his head. "I can't sleep, I keep you awake at night with that, you spend the day worrying about me. I'm..."

"You have _issues_. That's not your fault", grunted Alec, kissing Jace softly. "I've known you since you were ten, Jace. I _know_ you come with a lot of baggage, I always knew that. This isn't your fault and you're not alone with this. You'll _never_ be alone with this. Please, allow us to help you."

"We will not give up on you just because you have mental health issues, sweetheart", murmured Magnus, peppering Jace's face with kisses. "We love you. We will be here for you."

"Don't think you're a burden just because we worry", declared Alec firmly. "We worry because we love you. That's a difference. So, how about... we sleep for now? You could really use it?"

Jace didn't look convinced, but he allowed for his boyfriends to join him in bed until they were an entanglement of limbs and for the first time in a while, Jace at least felt content, even just briefly.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Tie-in to S03E04. Honestly, I just needed Alec and Magnus to hug Jace after that episode? Like? Jace lashing out at Alec for not being perfect, all that angst, the worry Alec displays but also the insecurities Jace is displaying about his mental health issues - seriously, he looked like such a kicked puppy throughout the entire episode and just so troubled.  
_


	32. Jimon - Didn't Mean To

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Didn't Mean To || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Didn't Mean To

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, explicit sexual content, anal, oral, protectiveness, dorks in love, S03E05 spoilers

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Jordan Kyle

Summary: Prompt: "Did you black out?" - "I feel like I'm gonna puke." for Jimon.

Jace and Simon hook up at the bar and that's how Jace first gets to see Simon's new apartment.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Didn't Mean To_

Jace hadn't _meant_ to hook up with Simon.

He had _meant_ to just day-drink in peace, frustrated with everything. Clary felt so guilty that she might have caused the issues Jace now had, so despite what she had said about being there for him, she didn't support his decision to get professional help – she insisted that she could somehow talk to an Angel and find a better solution.

He understood that she felt guilty now, but... for the first time, Jace had something he could grasp. A lead to what was wrong with him. That there might be a way to help him. And finally, after talking to Alec and to Luke, Jace had accepted what might be wrong with him and Jace was ready to accept help too. It was a huge step and he had _hoped_ that his sister by anything but blood, the sister who loved him enough to bring him back from the dead, would accept and support that.

While Clary was off doing who knew what to talk to an Angel, Jace found himself still benched and thus day-drinking at the Hunter's Moon, where he ran into an equally frustrated Simon, who was happy to join him with some of the top-shelf plasma. Both of them shared their current misery – apparently, someone had canceled Simon's gig, apparently Simon now had force-field powers, apparently the pack hated him _even more_ than before, apparently Simon was frustrated that ever since Maia and Clary had gotten together, he found himself kind of lonely.

Both of them being equally wasted, they ended up kissing behind the Hunter's Moon. And then Jace found himself at Simon's place. In Simon's bed. Naked and sprawled out beneath the vampire.

"We probably shouldn't", grunted Simon as he kissed down Jace's torso.

"Probably", grunted Jace in agreement and hooked a leg around Simon's waist.

Probably, but _oh did he want to_. He had wanted to for _so long_ now, if he was being honest. He had been flirting with Simon for so long now that he had started to believe that Simon was legit straight and not interested in him. He had called Simon pretty _to his face_. He had let Simon drink from him, had nearly given his own life to save Simon. But Simon remained blissfully unaware of Jace's rather pathetic crush. So the surprise had been great when he had found himself pushed against the wall with the vampire's mouth on his own. There was no way he could pass up on this chance.

"You're gorgeous", whispered Simon in awe as he traced Jace's runes with his mouth.

Jace blushed and arched his back as Simon's fangs scratched over his skin – not breaking it, but teasing. Groaning, Jace buried his fingers in Simon's hair, pulling him up into a harsh kiss. Simon moaned into their kiss as Jace rolled them over and pinned the vampire beneath himself. He had been dying to explore Simon's body for too long to now just lay there and enjoy Simon's touch (as amazing as that was and as much as he wanted to feel _more_ of it).

"You're not that bad yourself, Mister Vice-President", teased Jace with a smirk.

Simon laughed at that while Jace kissed down toward Simon's naval. When he reached the vampire's cock, he licked a broad, teasing stripe up and then wrapped his lips around the head. Simon made the most gluttonous sounds as he bucked up, hands clawed into Jace's hair, tugging in a very pleasant way. Simon's moans grew louder and louder, until he was close to his climax, so Jace backed off. Groaning in frustration, Simon stared up at him.

"Why did you sto—op? I was so close?", complained Simon.

Grinning like a shark, Jace bent over Simon and whispered into his ear. "Well, if you _want_ to come in my mouth. But I had kind of... different plans."

To emphasize his point, he rubbed his ass against the hard cock. Simon started cussing a storm and stumbled to reach the nightstand and find condoms and lube. Jace raised his eyebrows surprised.

"What? I'm a very hopeful single man", huffed Simon flustered.

"Well, you _did_ get lucky tonight", chuckled Jace and took both items from Simon.

Lubing up his own fingers, he sat up some – still straddling Simon's waist – and started fingering himself. He moaned and arched his body and all Simon could do was watch in utter awe. Jace was gorgeous like that, opening himself up for Simon. Simon might have never seen anything as enchanting or beautiful. He only half remembered to actually put the condom on while Jace prepped himself. He genuinely couldn't believe this was _actually_ happening. When Jace pulled out of himself and came to hover over Simon's cock, the vampire rested his hands on Jace's thighs, gently caressing them in a soothing manner. Slowly, Jace lowered himself onto Simon's dick, hands spread out on Simon's chest for support. Once he was fully seated on Simon's cock, Jace leaned down enough to kiss Simon rather passionately. Grunting into the kiss, Simon wrapped one arm around Jace's neck, holding him close as they waited for Jace to adjust to the intrusion. When their kiss broke, Jace lifted himself up slightly and brought himself down again. Once more did Simon's hands find their way to Jace's thighs, then wandering up to hold Jace by the waist, fingers digging in and Simon suspected they'd leave bruises in the morning – but this felt far too intense for him to be able to fully concentrate. He was a moaning mess under Jace, fully giving in to the overwhelming feeling of Jace's hot, tight ass gripping his cock, sliding up and down. The perspective of Jace like that, in the throws of pleasure, riding him, was the best damn sight ever.

"Fuck, shit, _you_ ", groaned Simon as he belatedly remembered to get Jace off too.

Jace grinned amused by Simon's eloquence, though Simon's hand on his cock jerking him off wiped that grin off his face. With a drawn-out moan did Jace throw his head back, thrusting into Simon's hand while fucking himself on Simon's cock. After a couple of moments did Jace come all over Simon's chest. Panting hard, Jace continued riding Simon until the vampire also came. Slowly, Jace got off Simon and collapsed next to him on the bed. Simon just wanted to get something to clean himself up, but Jace was quicker, licking Simon's chest clean and cheekily keeping eye-contact with Simon. Flustered, Simon watched unblinking. This Shadowhunter was going to _kill_ him. After Simon's chest was clean, Jace laid back down again and Simon wrapped an arm around Jace's shoulders, pulling the blonde close so Jace found himself with his head on Simon's chest.

"...Nice new room. Actual bed and all", drawled Jace as he got comfortable.

Simon huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, thanks. It's nice living in an actual apartment."

Jace hummed. He contemplated getting up, getting dressed and leaving to avoid an embarrassing morning after. But he felt sore and exhausted and Simon was really very comfortable.

/break\

Simon groaned when he woke up. His head hurt like a _bitch_. Why had he drunk that much last night? Right. Asshole wolf had canceled his gig. Blinking slowly, he turned toward the heavy weight on his chest. He blinked again when he saw the blonde hair sprawled out over his chest.

"...Jace?", whispered Simon in disbelief. "Shit, how drunk _were_ you?"

"Wha?", grunted Jace as he woke up, nuzzling more into Simon's chest.

"You had sex. _With me_ ", grunted Simon wide-eyed. "And then you _stayed_ for _cuddles_. Can't tell which one is the most shocking. Did you black out?"

"I feel like I'm gonna puke", groaned Jace as he rolled off Simon and spread his arms out.

"Please don't in my bed!", exclaimed Simon.

Jace flipped him off and glared as he got out of the bed. He winced and limped a little as he just grabbed the next-best piece of clothing – Simon's old hoodie that was thrown over the chair – and put it on before leaving the bedroom. Simon stared in utter awe after Jace, only dressed in the hoodie, those long, well-trained legs bare and _Simon's hoodie_ on him. Falling back onto the bed, Simon took another moment to gather his thoughts. He had sex with Jace. They had both been beyond wasted, so it really didn't mean anything and had nothing to do with his intense crush on the ridiculously beautiful Shadowhunter. Taking a deep breath, Simon also got out of bed and got dressed (more dressed than Jace, at least). When he left his bedroom, he found Jace exploring the apartment like a curious puppy, nudging everything and touching _everything_.

"...What are you doing there?", grunted Simon amused.

"Is all this stuff yours?", asked Jace curiously, tracing the keys on the keyboard.

"No. Roommate", replied Simon, totally fascinated by the half-naked blonde.

Jace looked so _soft_. The hoodie was too large for Jace, Jace basically drowning in it (never had Simon been more happy that he had bought the hoodie two sizes too big to make sure it was extra-comfy). Jace's hair was messy and not styled back, just gently falling into his face. Simon had the intense and overwhelming urge to just lean in and kiss Jace and then drag Jace back to bed to cuddle him for the next two hours or so, just holding him. Jace caught his lower lip between his teeth. Yes, Simon needed to kiss that boy _right now_.

"Strange", hummed Jace, looking around. "I should probably be going."

"...Right", grunted Simon, disappointed.

/break\

"Why did you even _come back_ if you were just going to side with him?!"

Jace flinched a little at the vampire's anger. "He's just doing his job, Simon."

Simon looked so utterly betrayed by Jace. This had taken an entirely different turn than planned. Jace had gone to talk to the pack to see if they had canceled Jace's gig and then gotten suspicious when it hadn't been any of them. So he had returned to Simon's apartment – which had been the plan. Because Jace really wanted to see Simon again, because Jace hadn't wanted to _leave_. But his instincts were too overwhelming to just head for a second round with Simon. Instead, he noticed just _how_ off that whole apartment seemed. Then they went into Kyle's bedroom and that just sealed the deal. Moments later and Jace had a wolf pinned to the wall, ready to _protect_ _his vampire_.

Only that the wolf wasn't a threat. He was a Praetor. And now Simon looked at him like he was a traitor, like Jace had betrayed Simon's trust. _This was not how it was supposed to go_.

/break\

In the end, apparently, Simon seemed to accept Kyle. And he also seemed to forgive Jace because he _smiled_ at Jace and _looked_ at Jace while singing. Jace's heart jumped as he felt like Simon was directly singing for him. Which was stupid and not what was happening. Kyle huffed as he sat down on Jace's right, looking curious but also slightly annoyed.

"So, you're the boyfriend, huh?", asked Kyle, both eyebrows raised.

"What?", scoffed Jace. "He's the friend of a friend."

"...I'm a werewolf", snorted Kyle. "The apartment reeked of sex when I got home this morning and your scent was all over _everything_. Which really riled my inner wolf up, because you basically marked everything in my territory with your scent. Seems you had the need to mark your territory too. Namely, one Simon Lewis, huh?"

Jace blushed rather brightly at that and shrugged. "We had sex. That's it."

"Sure. And that's why he's currently singing a love-song for you", nodded Kyle dryly.

Frowning annoyed, Jace wanted to protest, but... Simon was still staring at him. And singing. Very softly. The song was also gorgeous, another one of Simon's originals. It was very metaphorical, about true love and angels and such. A bit cheesy, but not bad. Wait. A _golden_ angel. With true love glowing. No. No, those were just bad metaphors for love. That wasn't about him, right?

Flustered, Jace essentially ran out of the bar. Not that he'd ever admit that, but... This was a bit much to handle. Why would Simon sing a song that _sounded_ like it was dedicated to Jace...?

/break\

"Holy shit, you have the most emo new hide-out. Wait. Is this a _tower_? Wow. This is amazing. And you have a _fire-place_! And a piano and like... a gazillion candles on top of having lamps...? What kind of overly intense aesthetic thing were you trying here? This room is so extra."

Jace blinked slowly as he watched the rambling vampire invade his personal space. Jace had just been laying on his bed, only in his sweat-pants, being frustrated with the day's events. But then Simon had barged into his room and now Simon was inspecting everything.

"What are you doing here?", asked Jace confused.

"I figured, we should... talk", shrugged Simon. "Izzy showed me to your new room."

"Talk?", echoed Jace doubtfully, glaring a little as Simon just sat down next to him.

"We had sex. We were super drunk and I figured we'd just mutually agree to forget about it but then you spent the whole day doing strange nearly stalkerish but nice things for me and threatening my roommate for me and I'm confused where we stand exactly, so I figured I'd do what I do best – channel it into my music. But then you ran out while I was singing, so yeah... Let's talk."

"So you were singing for me?", asked Jace unsure. "But when did you have time to write that?"

"Maybe like... a month ago or so? When I first saw you glow", shrugged Simon.

"...But that was... Why?", asked Jace with a confused frown.

"Well, yeah. I've been _kind of_ had a thing for you for... a little while", replied Simon flustered.

"Oh. Uhm. Okay. I... might also have kind of a thing for you", admitted Jace reluctantly. "Clary's been pushing me to tell you for a while... because she knew you...?"

"Yeah, but I made her promise not to tell _anyone_ ", chuckled Simon. "But if she knew of us both, it must have been _intensely_ frustrating for Clary... Maybe we should do something nice for her?"

"Like what?", asked Jace, slowly leaning in more and more.

"Maybe invite her and Maia out on a double-date to say sorry?", offered Simon, bridging the last bit and kissing Jace slowly. "I know the perfect restaurant for that."

"Double-date, huh? Like... a date, between you and me?", whispered Jace.

Simon nodded as Jace wrapped his arms around Simon's shoulders as they kissed again. By the end of the kiss, Jace was sitting on Simon's lap, lips swollen as he stared at the vampire. They kissed for a little while longer, before both of them curled together on Jace's bed. This time, Jace just got to fall asleep in Simon's arms, with the smallest smile on his lips, matched by the smile Simon wore.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I got home from classes late today, curled up in my room to watch new Shadowhunters episode with Kimmycup and caught such an intense case of Jimon Feels that I had to sit down and write a tie-in fic where Jace got suspicious of the apartment because he ended up having sex with Simon. I so happened to have one Jimon prompt left that fit the idea pretty well, so two birds and one stone~  
_

 _ALSO regarding Lilith in this episode. Jace can't kill Clary because he loves her like a sister. Lilith probably still pulled through with her dumbass plot, who cares, we're only here for the Jimon, so assume she'll do that shit later or whatever._


	33. Malace - Saved Souls

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Saved Souls || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Saved Souls

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, aftermath of torture, protectiveness, cuddles, f/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairing: Catarina/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Catarina Loss, Lilith

Summary: Prompt: "This episode hurt so good please gimme Malace to fix it?".

S03E08, but with established Malace. Magnus gets some help from Catarina and thus, they don't let Lilith overpower them. Jace is safely returned to his boyfriends.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Saved Souls_

The first time Isabelle met Catarina was at the hospital, when the investigations against the Owl were still in their babyshoes. The charming nurse had instantly caught her interest.

They kept in touch afterward, Cat had asked to be kept updated on the case.

And then they talked. About more than just the case. Isabelle felt understood by the warlock, in a way she wasn't quite used to. Yes, Alec and Jace tried their best, but they were too close to her. To them, she would always be their little sister they needed to worry about. Catarina was a neutral party with a different kind of insight. There was no pity, but also no sugarcoating.

Isabelle had been a bit surprised when Catarina had asked her out on a date. After the initial surprise, she found herself quite eager though. And she had a great time too. For the first time, Isabelle got to gush about all the science and even the gross details of her autopsies without her partner cringing or getting bored. Instead, Catarina was intrigued and she offered just as fascinating stories for Isabelle to absorb. It was amazing and the second date filled soon after.

Of course, everything had to crash and burn for Isabelle when it was revealed that Jace was the Owl – that Lilith, Mother of Demons, was possessing Jace because he had _died_ and Clary had used the Angel's wish to bring Jace back, leaving him vulnerable to Lilith's influence.

Magnus and Alec were out of their minds with worry and guilt – they should have seen it, they should have been able to tell the difference. Magnus, in particular, was guilty because he had made the potion used to break Jace's love for Clary when he had apparently found enough power to break her influence when she had tried to make him murder his sister.

"Kitten. I didn't expect you to call me today", stated Catarina pleased.

Isabelle flushed at the nickname and cleared her throat, glad she had left the loft before making the call. "Cat, I need a favor, babe. Can you come to the loft? To help Magnus?"

"Who needs the favor now? You or Magnus?", asked Catarina, sounding more serious.

"Magnus is planning on doing something really dangerous and I'm... not sure if it's not too much", whispered Isabelle. "It's a lot of magic and... and I'd feel better if you were there, to back him up."

"At the loft? I'll be there in a moment. Just let me drop Madzie off at Tessa's", replied Catarina.

"Thank you", sighed Isabelle with a small smile.

/break\

Magnus' eyes were clouded with fear, regret and sadness as he looked out over the city. He understood Alec's reasoning. He understood that Alec would give everything to save the second half of his soul. Magnus had always known Jace would be Alec's top priority – and Magnus would always support Alec in that. It was the fear of losing not just Jace, but also Alec, that gripped Magnus' heart. After so long, Magnus had finally given his heart again, to a pair of beautiful, stubborn, strong and mesmerizing parabatai. He didn't know if he could handle it to lose them both. He still couldn't believe that he and Alec had been so preoccupied with everything else to not notice what had been wrong with Jace. Magnus blamed... so many different things for that.

Most of all himself and Alec. Their stupid outfall over the Soul Sword and Magnus joining the Seelie Queen. The break-up between them had shifted their dynamics and put Jace into an awkward position of dating two men who had literally just broken up with each other. Jace had moved out of the loft, because he didn't want to favor Magnus over Alec – but he also moved into an own, new room instead of sharing with Alec, because he also didn't want to favor Alec over Magnus. Part of Magnus felt like they had unintentionally ended up punishing their blonde with their break-up.

Not sharing a bed and a home with Jace had put some distance between them and given Jace more opportunity to hide his troubles from them. Alec was so swamped in the whole paper-work of Valentine being dead. Magnus had been so preoccupied with having lost his High Warlock position and yes – with drowning his sorrows in alcohol. If anything, this whole situation was a wake-up call. Magnus had been drinking _so much_ to care less and this was the result. His judgment had been clouded and he had just handed out a dangerous, strong potion to _Lilith_ , without any background check, because he hadn't cared enough and he had been in a cocktail or two too much.

And partially, Magnus and Alec slowly rekindling their relationship had also been something Magnus had used as an explanation for Jace's odd behavior. That he pulled away from them because he wanted to give them time to properly figure things out, to prioritize getting through their issues first before they all could come fully together again.

"Magnus. Are you ready?", asked Catarina softly.

"No", sighed Magnus. "But I probably never will."

"Magnus...", started Catarina unsure, resting a hand on Magnus' shoulder.

"I can't lose them both, Catarina", whispered Magnus, voice breaking. "I only just found them. I..."

Sighing, Catarina pulled Magnus into a hug. "I know. You won't lose them. Isabelle will be with them and she will make sure to bring both of them back."

"I hope so", whispered Magnus, taking a deep breath and straightening up. "Okay. Let's do this."

/break\

"I don't look kindly on people who take what's mine", declared Lilith with cold eyes.

She tried to attack Magnus, but while Catarina kept the magic going, Magnus countered Lilith. "Funny. I wanted to say the exact same thing to you once we meet again."

She seemed genuinely surprised by his strength. But she shouldn't be. He was the son of Asmodeus, he was the _rightful_ High Warlock of Brooklyn – and he was majorly pissed, because that bitch had taken one of his lovers and done unspeakable things to him. His anger was fueling as he drove her back. Clearly, she had expected him to be weakened by the magic using. But now he was truly grateful Catarina was there to share her strength and magic with him, to keep it going as Magnus could fight off Lilith. Who knew what would have happened if he had been here, alone and undefended? It would have been _foolish_ and the only thing that had made him agree to do this had been his intense worry about his possessed lover. His eyes flashed as he pushed Lilith further and further, until she finally folded, seeing that a one-on-one approach was not going to go well, especially not once Catarina would join Magnus. She retreated, but Magnus was sure this wouldn't be the last thing they'd see of her. After reinforcing his wards, Magnus' attention snapped to the three unconscious Shadowhunters slowly coming to it.

/break\

"Three go in, three come out."

"No. No! Don't take them away too!"

"The only people I trust are Alec and Isabelle."

"Please. Please. I can't kill you too. _Please_."

"She's gonna come for me. She's never gonna let me go."

"Alec, I need you to kill me. Please, I've tried. I've tried so many times."

"Please don't let her take me again."

His own words were echoing in his head as Jace came to it. His heart was racing with fear. Would he be alone? Would... Would he be _with Lilith_? A whimper escaped his lips at the thought, as the thought of all the things she would make him do – the things she had made him do.

"Jace. Jace, it's alright. You're _home_. You're with us. Please open your eyes, please be _you_."

Alec's voice was so broken and desperate that Jace opened his eyes on instinct. The first thing he saw was Alec's face, leaning over him, looking so pleading. Gasping out, Jace lunged forward, right into his parabatai's arms. Alec's breath hitched as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jace, holding him as close as possible, breathing him in and chanting over and over again – _You're back, you're safe_. Jace repeated the words inside his mind and just held onto Alec.

"...J... Jace...", whispered Magnus cautiously, watching them.

"M... Magnus...?", asked Jace, voice small and frightened as he turned to look at Magnus with large, broken and hopeful eyes. "Magnus, you... you... brought me back...?"

"Of course, my angel", whispered Magnus gently. "Of course I did. Alec and I would never abandon you. We love you. We got you back, we'll protect you."

Jace let go of Alec with one arm to reach out for Magnus. Magnus gladly let Jace pull him in until all three of them were entangled. Isabelle watched them with a faint smile as she slowly gathered herself off the ground, with Catarina's help. The nurse pulled him into a brief kiss.

"Let's give them a little privacy?", offered Catarina softly.

Without the threesome noticing, the girls left. After what felt like an eternity spent on the floor, Magnus and Alec slowly gathered their blonde and they made their way toward the bathroom. Alec exchanged gentle kisses and caresses with Jace while Magnus peeled him out of his clothes. Magnus exchanged gentle kisses and caresses with Jace while Alec carefully cleaned Jace up with a soft sponge. Jace still looked like a frightened animal, which was why they split up to have one distract their blonde at all times and assure him he was safe. Once they were done, Magnus wrapped Jace up in the softest, fluffiest robes and together, all three of them headed toward the bedroom.

"Is... Is this really real?", asked Jace, sounding small and afraid, as he was being tucked in.

Magnus was laying on one side of him, Alec on his other side, both having their arms wrapped around Jace, sandwiching him in safety and warmth as they were burrowed under about three fluffy, thick blankets for additional warmth and safety. Magnus and Alec exchanged a heartbroken look.

"Yes, Jace, this is real", promised Alec, kissing Jace gently. "We're real. You're here. You're safe."

Magnus made a mental note to call Jem as soon as possible. Jace _needed_ the Silent Brothers now. He needed... he needed _so much_ care for what he had been through. And Magnus and Alec were going to be right there, at his side, supporting him through it all. _Protecting_ him through it all.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Prompt given by Kimmy to me on tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix** ): "Because imagine everything is the same but Cat takes Charlie's place and in 3x08 Izzy calls Cat so Magnus goes in with them. Bonus: The room is filled with Alecs, Izzys, Magnuses and Maxes instead of Clarys. Bonus2: When they get out Magnus isnt exhausted, Cat is, so Magnus can kick Liliths ass, since shes weakling who cant even move apartments without getting tired. Mags wont let her take his Jace again."_

 _And. Yeah. That's kind of what I needed after this episode too._

 _(Also. I just had to include that best of quotes from this episode. I just HAD to.)_


	34. Malace - It Can Still Hurt

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – It Can Still Hurt || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – It Can Still Hurt

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairing: Lydia/Izzy, Luke/Cat (mentioned)

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell, Catarina Loss

Summary: Prompt: "The doctor said it's normal" - "Well that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." for Malace. Tie-in to the season 3A finale – the three have to deal with a lot that hurts afterward.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _It Can Still Hurt_

The loft felt cold and empty. Broken. Or was that just the echo of their own feelings...?

Alec was sitting on the couch, blankly staring ahead. He had nearly died three days ago. It had come so close that he was off duty for now, told to recover. Lydia had returned from Idris to back them up, to step in for Alec. They had talked and texted after she had left for Idris, never really losing contact. He was... friends with her now, even after the mess that had been their wedding.

After everything Alec had been through with Jace and after nearly dying, Lydia had come and told him to take some time off and to go spend that time with his two boyfriend. One of whom had been possessed and tortured, the other who had just lost his magic and immortality.

Alec and Jace had come to stay at the loft – even though _both_ had moved back to the Institute after Magnus and Alec had broken up over the whole Soul Sword incident. But staying at the loft didn't make _talking_ about what had happened any easier. Each of them were quiet and keeping to themselves, trying to digest what was happening. They were together, holding each other, kissing, laying together, but... it felt like they were world apart.

Jace kept staring around blankly, barely talking. Crying at random times. Between the possession, the things he had been forced to do, the disconnect of _trusting_ Alec and Izzy to get him just to wake up once again with Lilith, nearly killing both Imogen and Alec, and then losing Clary... Jace was broken. There... There was just no other word for it. Alec was trying, grasping at straws, but... Jace had already really been pushed to his limits from _dying_ and the hallucinations that followed, but the horrible things he had endured _after_ that. The plan still stood, sending Jace to the Silent Brothers for treatment, but _not right now_. Jace was just too fragile, Alec feared that removing him from the known environment just now would be too much. Not to mention that Alec had nearly lost him, he just... Alec was being _selfish_ , he could not let go of his parabatai just now.

If Alec would at least have Magnus to rely on, to lean on. But Magnus, he was still shaken from his trip to Edom. He was still suffering the loss of his _magic_. It was such an essential part of himself and now he had to deal with it. He kept trying to do things, small things, with magic, but he just couldn't. And then he would get this broken look in his eyes and just abandon whatever he had been trying to do and Alec had no idea what to do to make it _better_.

He wanted to help them both, but he didn't know how. And in the middle of it all, he was still trying to deal with nearly being killed by the Owl. Seeing Jace's face above him like that. It wasn't Jace. Alec _knew_ that. He knew it. But the way it looked, the way the Owl had looked...

"A—ah!"

Alec was startled out of his swirling thoughts, blinking slowly. He scanned his surroundings and found Jace sitting in a corner on the floor, with five kittens around him, looking like a startled deer too. Jace turned to lock eyes with Alec, tilting his head and getting up. Both of them headed to the kitchen, where they found Magnus sitting on the floor, holding his arm.

"Magnus? What happened?", asked Alec concerned, kneeling down.

"I wanted to get the damn bowl from the top shelf. But I _can't use my magic_ ", growled Magnus. "So I climbed onto the chair, but when I leaned forward, it slipped and now my arm hurts."

"It's broken", whispered Jace, gently running his fingers over the arm. "I can't help you. We can't use runes on you. I can't... I..."

Alec tried taking deep breaths. He was _so_ overwhelmed. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus.

"Okay. We have to get you to a mundie hospital, Magnus", stated Alec.

Magnus gritted his teeth at that. He _loathed_ how helpless he felt. He couldn't do the easiest magic and now _this_ – and he couldn't just heal it either. He was absolutely _useless_ without his magic. Helpless. He felt so stupid and he hated it. Everything was such a straining task. And now _this_.

/break\

Catarina frowned concerned as she entered pulled the curtains closed. The doctor had just finished the cast on Magnus' arm and the former High Warlock looked ready to murder someone. Alec and Jace were sitting in the waiting room, the trauma of the past week rolling off of them in waves. Catarina had decided to let them wait just a little longer and talk to Magnus for a moment.

"How are you feeling, Magnus?", asked Catarina gently.

" _Useless_ ", spat Magnus out, glaring down at his arm in anger. "Helpless. I just... I just needed to get this stupid bowl and I didn't want to bother Alexander with having to get it for me and now..."

"It's not your fault", sighed Catarina, caressing Magnus' hair soothingly. "You... still have to get used to not having your magic. But I'm sure Alec and Jace are more than willing to help you."

"You know I can't ask that of them", huffed Magnus, glare darkening. "Alec nearly just died and Jace... I can't even begin to put into words what our angel has been through..."

"Magnus...", sighed Catarina heavily and sat down next to him. "I understand that you don't want to burden them, but... they love you. They wouldn't want you to suppress your own feelings."

"I'm not suppressing. I'm prioritizing, Catarina", chided Magnus. "Right now, their pain is more important than mine. I will learn to use a ladder or whatever. They..."

Once again, Catarina sighed and shook her head. She caressed his hair once more before she left to get his boyfriends. Alec looked apathetic, Jace looked troubled, both curled together in the waiting room. All three of those boys had been through so much lately.

"Magnus would be ready to go home now", offered Catarina, voice soft.

"Angel, you go ahead?", suggested Alec gently, nudging Jace's face.

Jace looked troubled at that, but nodded. He kept looking back at Alec the whole way.

"He... He hasn't been alone since we got him back", sighed Alec. "He's so afraid of being taken again. He refuses to go anywhere without either me or Magnus..."

Catarina nodded briefly. "I wanted to talk to you about Magnus, but..."

"I know he's suffering", grunted Alec defensively. "I can _see_ it. I just don't know what to _do_. I want to help them, I want to... I don't..." Alec took a very deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "What can I _do_ , Catarina...? How do I make it _better_...?"

"You can't, Alec", whispered Catarina with pained eyes. "You're only human. You can't fix it all, regardless of how much you love them. They need help. _Professional_ help." Pausing, Catarina sat down next to Alec. "Luke lost his daughter." Alec looked up at that, confused but pained. "Clary was not his blood, but she was his daughter and now she is _gone_. It broke him to lose Jocelyn, I know how much he loved her. Clary was the only thing that kept him going back then. When we met, he was only slowly getting ready to move on and he was still feeling so guilty over something that wasn't his fault. And now... now Clary is _dead_. His daughter is dead, he lost his job and he lost the pack during his attempt to save Clary."

"I didn't-", started Alec, voice breaking. "I didn't know it was this bad..."

"Of course not", sighed Catarina and shook her head. "That's now why I'm telling you this, Alexander. I'm telling you, because my boyfriend is currently going through his own personal hell and there is _nothing_ I can do for him. We haven't been dating for long... I don't know as much about him as I would want to, but I still care deeply about him and I feel helpless. I feel helpless not knowing what to do to help him. I'm being there for him, best as I can, but I know I can't really do anything. I sent him to a friend of mine, a doctor, someone who can... help. I hope it will work, but until then all Madzie and I can do is be there for him. What I'm saying is that _you_ are trying your best, but you are in no position to help them. They need professional help, Alec."

Alec gritted his teeth, but he nodded. "Tell Luke..."

"He knows", chuckled Catarina with a sad smile. "He knows."

Nodding once more, Alec made his way over to his boyfriends. Jace had sat down on the bed, curled against Magnus, with Magnus having his good arm around Jace, holding him close. They both looked so broken and it broke Alec's heart even more.

"It hurts", grumbled Magnus with a pout aimed at Alec.

"The doctor said it's normal", supplied Jace, face buried in Magnus' neck.

"Well that doesn't mean it doesn't _hurt_ ", huffed Magnus with a glower.

"I'm sorry", whispered Jace, barely audible.

"What for?", sighed Magnus, nose pressed against Jace's hair.

"You lost your magic because of me and now you broke your arm because you couldn't use your magic and it's...", started Jace, shaking slightly.

"...I just wanted to open a portal for you to get home quicker", interrupted Catarina carefully.

The three turned toward her. Nearly sluggishly did they make they way through the portal Catarina opened, ending up right in Magnus' bedroom. Alec blinked as he watched his boyfriends sit down.

"It wasn't your fault, angel", stated Magnus after a long moment, taking a deep breath. "It wasn't your fault, it was _my choice_. I'd... I'd rather live one lifetime with the both of you and without my magic than eternity with the regret of not having saved you even though it was in my powers to save you. I have _no regrets_ , sweetheart."

Jace looked doubtful, but Magnus grasped his face and made him look at Magnus. "I have no regrets. I don't. I _love_ you. I love you and I love Alexander and if you had died like that, without me trying _everything_ to save you, it would have broken me and losing you would have broken Alexander and I would have lost both of you... I wouldn't have been able to bear."

"But your magic...", started Jace doubtfully. "It's such a big part of you..."

"And I will continue being bitter about my loss, yes", confirmed Magnus with a sigh. "It was always a big part of me, but I can... I can get used to being a mundane. I _can_. I am still alive, I can still do things, not magic, but other things. You... I... I could not lose you. I _couldn't_. I would do it again, every day of the week. Give my magic for your life, Jace."

Jace's eyes seemed to clear some at that, like he could grasp that, in a way. Alec took a shaky breath.

"I... I have to go and check in with Lydia. Will you two be fine?", asked Alec.

He needed to get out here. He loved Magnus and Jace, but right now, he couldn't stand being there, being where they both drowned themselves in guilt. Magnus felt guilty for having given Lilith the potion that broke Jace's love for his sister and had led to half the trouble they had to face. Jace felt guilty that Magnus had given up his magic for him. Alec felt guilty because he felt so _useless_.

/break\

Lydia was surprised when Alec walked into her office. He was supposed to be gone for at least two weeks for now. She had promised to take care of everything for him – and she also appreciated not having to live the long-distance relationship with Isabelle anymore this way. After Alec's return as head of the Institute, Lydia planned on transferring back to New York permanently.

"Alec? Is everything okay?", asked Lydia concerned.

"I needed some time to clear my head", sighed Alec and shook his head. "I just... I figured I would check in with you, see how things are going here."

Nodding briefly in acknowledgment, Lydia motioned for Alec to sit down and then she proceeded to run everything that had happened in the past three days by him. Routine helped. After everything he had been through, Alec most likely felt rather helpless, out of control. He was the kind of person who always had said control and to lose it now must make him feel powerless. If she could help by assuring him that everything here was under control, she was happy to indulge him.

"Lyd? You coming to bed soon?"

Lydia and Alec turned toward Izzy, in pink fluffy pajamas, hair in a braid. She blinked when she spotted her big brother, eyes widening. Lydia knew the two hadn't really spoken since everything went down with Lilith. Getting up from behind the desk, Lydia walked up to her girlfriend.

"Hello, love", whispered Lydia, kissing her. "I'll go and get ready for bed. You two can talk some?"

For a moment, Isabelle nuzzled into her before nodding. Lydia turned toward Alec for a last time, nodding at him before heading out of the room. The door closed behind her, leaving Alec and Isabelle alone. Alec shifted a little as Isabelle turned toward him.

"How are you doing, Alec?", asked Isabelle softly.

"I...", started Alec and shrugged. "I'm hanging in."

"Don't do that", pleaded Isabelle and shook her head, resting a hand on Alec's arm. "Don't shut me out, big brother. Please. I nearly lost _you_ , I nearly lost _Jace_ , I... I lost Clary... She was my best friend, Alec, and now she's... she's... _dead_ and Simon just... left. He has been feeling so guilty for what happened with Clary that he left to be with Maia for now. I have Lydia, but I..."

Knitting his eyebrows, Alec wrapped his arms around Isabelle and hugged her close. "I... I have no idea what I'm doing. I know what I _have_ to do, but... but it's... I can't help them myself and it feels so... I'll have to send Jace away and the thought _breaks me_ , Iz. I was supportive of him going to the Silent Brothers, but that was before I knew he was possessed and saw what it was like in his mind, Izzy. Y—You saw him, you saw how broken he was and... and I hate the idea of him being gone from me again and I know that's _awful_ , because of course do I want him to get better, but..."

"It's okay, Alec", assured Isabelle, hugging him close. "I get it. I know you want to keep him close right now and you hate that you can't help him personally... This is just something... that _has_ to happen, Alec. Jace needs the help. And while Jace gets the help he needs, you can... focus on yourself and Magnus. We're strong, we can... we can bounce back from this, even if it takes time."

"We... are", agreed Alec, face buried in Isabelle's hair. "Thanks, Iz."

/Three Months Later\

Magnus glowered as he climbed onto the short ladder they got in the kitchen now. His arm was healed again, it had taken forever. But this time, he was going to watch. He had taken the past three months to get used to his life as a mundie and while he still struggled and hated how _useless_ he felt whenever Alec and the Institute needed a warlock, Catarina had stepped up to help with that at least.

"What are you doing, Magnus?", asked Alec curiously.

"Making dinner for our sweetheart. He comes home today", stated Magnus with a pleased smile. "And you're _sure_ we shouldn't throw a party? Nothing too elaborate. Just, your siblings, Lydia, Imogen – I know she's been very concerned about Jace's recovery. Catarina and Luke?"

"No. Just the three of us, Magnus", sighed Alec with a smile, kissing Magnus softly. "Tonight, just the three of us. Lydia, Isabelle and Max are going to come over tomorrow. Imogen will come the day after. We don't want to overwhelm Jace. We... don't know how well he is."

Magnus sighed and wrapped his arms around Alec, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend's chest. "I... missed him _so much_ , Alexander. I guess I'm just jittery about seeing him again."

"Me too", hummed Alec, burying his nose in Magnus' hair. "I missed him too."

"Well then, let's go and pick him up. I do hope Jem wasn't too much of a bad influence on our precious angel", declared Magnus and took a deep breath. "Time to get our boyfriend back."

/break\

Jace smiled, a tentative one but a smile nonetheless. With the aid of the Silent Brothers' magic and abilities and some actual therapy, he was feeling _better_. He still had nightmares about what had happened and flashbacks in certain situations, but Jem had taught him coping mechanisms and ways to deal with both. He still mourned the loss of his sister, but he knew death was part of life. He knew there was nothing he could have done to save her. He knew that it had been Magnus' choice to give up his magic for Jace's sake and he was going to make the best of this second chance his boyfriend gave him instead of feeling guilty for it.

"I missed you so much, angel!", exclaimed Magnus as he wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and lifted him up enough to whirl him around. "You look... better, sweetheart."

Jace leaned down and kissed Magnus before he was being put down to the ground again. "I... I feel better too, I think. Jem says I should continue our weekly meetings. I'm down to weekly. When we started, we were at three a week, you know. But... yeah. I... I think it helped."

"Good", whispered Magnus, kissing Jace's face all over again.

"I'm sorry, but would you maybe hand him over, Magnus?", asked Alec unimpressed.

"A—Alec", groaned Jace with a broad smile, reaching out to pull his parabatai into their hug and also kiss him, slowly and deeply. "I missed you. I missed you both so much. I was tempted to write you both so often, but... Jem said it was important I'd focus on my own recovery and not allow myself to be distracted with what you guys are doing and in that time, the... the bond helped a lot. I could feel you were alright and I trusted that. I still missed you so much."

"Good", whispered Alec with a small smiled, caressing Jace's face. "Your grandmother, she made a full recovery. She was released from the hospital two months ago and got back into her job a month ago. She sends her love and said she'd come in two days, if you want to..."

"Yes", nodded Jace sharply. "I... I _know_ it wasn't _me_ who stabbed her. I know it wasn't my fault. I need to see her safe and alright. Yes. But for now..."

"For now it's just going to be us", assured Alec, kissing Jace again. "Just you, me and Magnus."

"Good", sighed Jace and relaxed some. "Mag...? How... are you doing?"

"Still majorly frustrated with all the mundie tasks, but... I'm getting better at it, I suppose", replied Magnus, linking hands with Jace, just as Alec took Jace's other hand. "I've been... seeing a therapist too, you know. About... _everything_. The body switch incident, visiting my father – my therapist is a warlock, no worries. And... I'm officially two months sober."

"I'm proud of you, both of you", smiled Alec as he watched his boyfriends.

And he _was_. He was so proud of them both and he knew, with enough time, they would be alright.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Well. This one just had to happen after that half season finale and this prompt fit it perfectly. I just... all this pain? Magnus having lost his magic, Jace having gone through all this shit with the possession on top of all the shit prior to that, Clary believed to be dead. Seriously, Luke lost his daughter and his job and his pack all on the same day... They all just need a hug.  
_


	35. Malace - The Blonde Tease

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Blonde Tease || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Blonde Tease

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), teasing, explicit sexual content, anal, double penetration, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Imogen Herondale

Summary: Prompt: "No more!" - "Okay, fine, I won't send you any more selfies." for Malace.

While Jace is in Idris with his grandmother, he keeps sending his boyfriends inappropriate pictures.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _The Blonde Tease_

Alec gritted his teeth as he glared at his buzzing phone. Shaking his head, he tried to ignore it, instead returning his attention to the files he was surveying. He was busy, very busy. There was so much to take care of, they were still looking for Jonathan Morgenstern. Sure, they – Lydia, Isabelle and Alec, primarily – had found Clary, had been able to bring her back when everyone thought her dead, but her brother had escaped. All the while, Jace had been with the Silent Brothers to be treated and Magnus had to recover from losing his magic and then work on regaining said magic.

A lot had happened in the past three months, one of the most important, at least to Alec, was the very recent return of his parabatai from an over two month stay with the Silent Brothers.

After his treatment was deemed successful, Jace had returned home to them, to be welcomed warmly by both his boyfriends and his family. Or at least, _most_ of his family. He only spent two weeks at home to get settled before he left for Idris. He had been terrified about this, about facing Imogen after nearly killing her. And if Alec hadn't returned to her office in time, who knew what might have happened, if she truly would have survived the Owl's attack. He felt so guilty, which was why it was important for Jace to go and see her. To reconnect with her and hear from her personally that she forgave him, that she knew it hadn't been Jace who attacked her. Jem had highly recommended it to Magnus when releasing Jace into the care of his boyfriends. And as much as Alec _hated_ the idea of being separated from his parabatai and lover again, after he had been separated for months due to Jace's treatment at the City of Bones, but Alec also knew that Jace _needed_ this. He needed it for his recovery – and Alec was not going to stand in the way of that.

Alec's phone vibrated again and Alec turned to glare at it rather viciously. Jace was making it _purposefully hard_ that he was gone and it was just _infuriating_. Apparently, Alec was not the only one to think so, because the next moment, a portal opened in his office and a frustrated Magnus stomped through it, waving his own phone around wildly.

"Have you _seen_ this?!", exclaimed Magnus irritated.

"No. I've been ignoring my phone since the third one this morning", sighed Alec.

He put his papers down and got up to pull Magnus into a kiss. It soothed away the edge of Magnus' frown, but the warlock still looked like he was pouting. Alec figured it was time to check his phone.

The problem with it all was that Jace kept not just sending them texts, but _pictures_.

While Alec checked his messages, Magnus was already dialing and glaring. "No more!"

Alec startled as he turned to look at Magnus, before he could hear Jace laughing on the other end of the line. "Okay, fine, I won't send you any more selfies."

"Those aren't selfies, that's _porn_!", exclaimed Magnus irritated. "Stop tempting us with something that we can't have right now! That's... That's _torture_!"

Alec had to grunt in agreement as he looked at the photos. The most recent one was of Jace, only in his underwear, head tilted down and looking up at the camera from beneath his lashes, mouth slightly opened. The photo before that had been Jace down to sweat-pants, sweat glistering on his skin. Alec wanted to _lick_ it all. Magnus was most definitely right. This was torture. Jace has been doing this for days now, teasing them with pictures and lewd comments.

"That's it", grunted Magnus and hung up, startling Alec. "We're going there."

"What? No, Magnus-", started Alec, but by then Magnus had already opened the portal.

Alec sighed as his boyfriend pushed him through the portal, to see their other boyfriend. Jace looked like an adorable startled deer, still only in his underwear, staring up at them.

"... _Finally_ ", groaned Jace and essentially threw himself at them both, kissing them one by one.

Magnus looked surprised at that, but he enjoyed the kisses and attention. "What?"

"Come on. I've been trying to lure you here for days now", huffed Jace, kissing Alec.

Alec smiled softly and turned to kiss Magnus once their excited blonde backed off some. "Seems we weren't the only one missing him, mh? Guess... a short stay in Idris won't hurt... Lydia will be fine with the Institute for a few days, I think."

"Ye—es", groaned Jace and pulled both Alec and Magnus with him onto the bed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I... I love being here, with my grandmother, but... I missed you _so much_. The past months, I... I know they were necessary and I _do_ feel much better now, but... I missed you..."

Magnus smiled pleased and curled against Jace from behind, while Jace rested his head on Alec's chest, listening to his parabatai's heartbeat. Alec looked at them fondly, how Magnus was curled around Jace and both of them were looking so content.

"Jace! Are you alright? Someone broke the protective wards of-", exclaimed Imogen as she came storming into the room. "Ah. Never mind. It was just your boyfriend..."

"Madam Inquisitor-", started Alec flustered and sat up.

"Imogen", corrected Imogen amused. "You saved my life, Alexander. And you're dating my grandson. You can call me by my first name when we're not meeting in a professional setting."

"Hey, grandma", greeted Jace while trying to cover himself up with the sheets, cheeks red.

Imogen raised both of her eyebrows at him and shook her head. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Try to be dressed by then, Jace. And your boyfriends are welcome to join."

The pleased grin on Magnus' face grew at that as he waved at her. Once Imogen left again, Magnus turned toward his Shadowhunters and kissed them, one by one. He sighed and relaxed against his boyfriends. Honestly, adjusting to not having his magic, then fighting to get it back, it had been _hard_ and not having Jace – not being able to _help_ Jace out there, with the Silent Brothers – had been even harder. Gently, Magnus cupped Jace's cheek and got lost in those mismatched eyes.

"I missed you so much, my angel", whispered Magnus as he kissed him.

"Missed you too, oversized kitten", grinned Jace teasingly when Magnus flashed his eyes. "I... I'm glad you got your magic back. Your warlock mark. I... love... those eyes..."

"Well, we didn't get _everything_ back", sighed Alec. "He's still mortal."

Jace looked guilty at that and Alec regretted saying anything, but then Magnus pulled him into a brief, soothing kiss. "And I'd rather spend one life-time with my magic and with the two of you than eternity with the burden of knowing that I _could have_ saved Jace and _didn't_. I love you, both."

That seemed to relax the mood between them. All three got comfortable on the bed again, cuddled up together. Closing their eyes, they just relaxed into each other, soaking up this moment of _them_ , being together. Alec's heart was fluttering as he enjoyed this moment with both the men he loved. He could not wait for this to be their normal routine again, once they'd be home. For now though...

"I think I should get dressed for dinner", sighed Jace, slowly peeling himself off his boyfriends.

"Dinner with the in-laws. Always such a pleasure", drawled Magnus playfully.

"Hey. It could be worse. With either of our parents", offered Alec with a pointed look.

"Point taken", hummed Magnus and got up. "Let's go eat with the inquisitor."

/break\

Dinner with Imogen actually turned out to be a delight, much to Magnus' surprise. Apparently, she had great appreciation for the both of them, because it had been Alec who first nudged Jace into getting help, it had been Magnus who had given his magic to save Jace, it had been Alec who went into Jace's mind to free him and it had been Magnus who had introduced Jace to Jem to get help. Also that part where Alec had saved Imogen's life, that wasn't to be underestimated either.

"Dinner was surprisingly fun", noted Magnus pleased as he exited the bathroom.

He had just gotten ready for bed, hair still a bit wet and ruffled, no make-up, wearing one of Jace's shirts – since they had not taken anything with them (never mind that he had magic, shush). The pleased expression on his face turned into a fond one at what he found. Alec and Jace were down to their boxers and curled together on the bed, Jace's head on Alec's chest, legs drawn up and one leg thrown over the archer's abdomen. They looked both _so_ content, Jace's eyes closed, his golden hair sprawled out around his head like a halo, Alec sitting a bit propped up and staring down at Jace like he was the most precious thing in existence. Which he was, to Alec. Magnus knew that, knew how much the parabatai meant to each other, especially after all the trials they had gone through in the past months. Sighing softly, Magnus approached his boyfriends and climbed onto the bed.

"Guess someone is too tired to make good on the teasing after all", whispered Magnus fondly.

"I'm just glad to hold him again", sighed Alec, pressing a kiss to Jace's head.

"Agreed", chuckled Magnus, pushing Jace's hair out of his face as he leaned in to kiss Alec. "I was still looking forward to sex though... that picture this morning!"

"...Sex...?"

Magnus and Alec blinked slowly as they looked down at the blonde between them. Jace was blinking slowly, looking up at them curiously. Sitting up, the blonde yawned and stretched.

"It's like a magic word for you, isn't it?", teased Magnus, stealing a kiss from Jace.

"He—ey. I'm just a guy who had to go without his boyfriends for over two months", drawled Jace, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck and pulling him close. "You two at least got to be with each other. And just the two weeks I was with you were _not_ enough..."

"We understand that, angel", assured Magnus gently, trailing a hand down Jace's chest.

"So... does that mean... we...?", drawled Alec, turning onto his side.

"Have sex?", asked Jace eagerly. "Because that was kind of why I tried to lure you here too. Not just the whole... having you with me in general. The pictures did have a purpose."

Alec smiled at that, cupping Jace's cheek and kissing him deeply. While their tongues explored each other's mouths, Magnus conjured up a bottle of lube. When the parabatai parted, Alec started tugging on their clothes, undressing them before Magnus had the time to pull Jace onto his lap. The now naked blonde gladly sat down in Magnus' lap, arms around Magnus' neck and lips locked with the warlock. Sighing into their kiss, Magnus laid his arms around Jace's waist, resting his hands on the Shadowhunter's ass. Jace moaned sweetly when the warlock squeezed him.

"Pretty parabatai", murmured Alec, kneeling behind Jace and kissing along his shoulders. "Missed you _so much_. Missed holding you and kissing you and _having_ you, my love..."

Jace smiled softly and happy, leaning back into Alec. Magnus marveled at the view. He loved the way the parabatai looked with each other, naked, melting into each other. They were so compliant and soft with each other. Simply gorgeous. Licking his lips, Magnus leaned forward and kissed Jace's neck, intend to leave a hickey. With one hand, Magnus passed on the lube to Alec, who very gladly started prepping their blonde. Whatever they were going to do tonight, at least one of them needed to fuck their golden-haired angel, that much was for sure.

"Ale—ec", moaned Jace, head thrown back and body arched.

"Mh...?", grunted Alec feigning obliviousness as he bit along Jace's shoulders.

"More, more, _more_ , Alec", groaned Jace, scratching Magnus' shoulders and essentially dry-humping Magnus' thigh. "More than just one finger, we barely had sex like three times before I left and it's been months and I... urgh... I _need more_ , Alec, don't deny me!"

"Ah, but you're right", hummed Alec, voice low and dark as he left a trail of hickeys. "We barely had sex while you were home. It's not like it's been before you left, when we had sex practically every day. You need to be properly prepared, babe."

"Ma—ag", whined Jace, turning to Magnus with a pout.

Magnus, who had kissed down Jace's chest and had by now wrapped his lips around Jace's cock, sucking him off hungrily, was looking up at Jace without letting go of his dick. Jace whined, fingers curled into Magnus' hair, tugging mildly. Sighing, Magnus pulled off.

"No", grunted Magnus, fingers digging into Jace's ass, pulling his cheeks apart. "Alec is completely right. You need to be properly prepared if you want to have any fun tonight, angel. Unless, of course, you can settle only one of us..."

Jace froze and stared down at his warlock. "...Wait... You mean... Is _that_ really on the table?"

Magnus looked past Jace at Alec, who nodded briefly in agreement. "Yes. If you want to. Alec and I missed you a lot so we'd... like to share you, malaikat ku." [Indonesian trans: _my angel_ ]

Smiling softly, Magnus sat up and kissed Jace deeply, making the blonde relax in his arms and causing the very adorable pout to melt off his face. Once again, Magnus started trailing kisses down Jace's chest, licking and scratching his teeth along Jace's six-pack. Which Magnus had also missed. Having reached Jace's hard, wet cock once more, Magnus opened wide and swallowed him whole.

"Babe, you're so gorgeous", whispered Alec, voice hungry as he pumped three fingers into Jace.

His eyes were dark as he watched Jace arch his back, beautiful sweet moans spilling from his lips. It was the one thing Alec had been marveling at ever since he and Magnus got together with Jace. How _needy_ Jace was in bed. Eager to be manhandled, greedy for touch and attention. It made Alec feel so incredibly wanted and like this was somehow the reward for the years of pining.

"You're so beautiful", whispered Alec as he added a fourth finger, making Jace whimper.

"Y—You're an _ass_ ", growled Jace, sounding not very threatening at all.

Magnus chose that moment to wrap his tongue around Jace, reaching that one spot that always made Jace weak in the knees. With a drawn-out, broken whimper did Jace come, sagging back against Alec as his orgasm overwhelmed him. Smirking wickedly, Magnus pulled off Jace, slowly licking his lips and looking to all the world like a predator who had just devoured his prey, his eyes a deep, intense gold that with one look alone made Jace blush incredibly.

"See, he loves me", mumbled Jace with a pout, gesturing at Magnus.

Just to howl out in pleasure as Alec none too gently hit his prostate. " _Low_ blow, Herondale."

"Mhmh, if you're being mean to Alexander, I will have to reconsider future orgasms", chimed Magnus, slapping Jace's flank with a pointed look. "You know _exactly_ that we both love you."

Sighing softly, Jace leaned forward and buried his face in Magnus' neck. "Ye—es. I know. I'm... I'm sorry, Alec. I'm just _frustrated_. The two of you got to fuck with each other while I was gone. I got my hands for company and that was _it_."

Magnus and Alec shared a look as they kissed over Jace's shoulder. The next moment, Alec pulled out. He understood why Jace was so frustrated. It wasn't _just_ about the sex. It was the general fact that, once again, Alec and Magnus had gotten time alone to strengthen their relationship, just like they had before Jace had joined them. They had worked hard to make sure Jace knew they were all equals in this relationship and just because Alec and Magnus had been dating prior to Jace joining them didn't mean they didn't love him. Now, Jace had missed two more months of their relationship.

"You think you're ready, babe?", asked Alec, nosing Jace's neck.

"Yes! Yes, yes, _yes_!", agreed Jace hastily, looking at his boyfriends like a pleading puppy.

Magnus snorted fondly and shook his head as he grasped Jace's thighs, parting them and lifting them up. Jace gasped, staring at him in awe. It made Magnus smirk. Oh, he hadn't forgotten how much his little Shadowhunter liked being manhandled. Leaning in, he stole a kiss from Jace while magically lubing up his cock and lining it up with the loosened hole. Alec was holding Jace up from behind, Jace behind held up by both his boyfriends, at their mercy and fully enjoying it.

"I missed you, I missed you so much", babbled Jace as Magnus slowly pushed into him. "Missed being with you. Kissing you. By the Angel, I missed your _cock_."

"And what about mine?", asked Alec teasingly, nudging his cock against Jace's rim.

The blonde made a needy sound at that, nodding wildly and making his boyfriends laugh. "Ye—es."

Magnus shook his head in fond amusement as he saw the downright cocky grin on Alec's lips. The archer really craved the assurance of just how much Jace wanted him. It was endearing. Carefully, Alec pushed in next to Magnus, both of them stretching out Jace's hole and getting all the most delectable sounds from their blonde. Though Magnus had to bite back a couple curses too. Jace was so much tighter with Alec inside too and the feeling of Alec's hard, warm cock pulsing against his was pure bliss. They had to take it slow, of course, since Jace was not used to this kind of stretch anymore. Which, obviously, led to more complains and begging from Jace.

"Fuck me already, properly, not this... whatever it is", growled Jace frustrated, trying to wiggle.

"Aren't you mouthy today?", sighed Magnus. "I think _someone_ forgot his good bedside manners and I think we need to reestablish some spankings and punishments, mh?"

That earned him a sharp intake of breath from both his lovers, Alec's eyes nearly black as he looked at Magnus. Oh, Alec _loved_ spanking his parabatai. Jace licked his lips hungrily, nodding wildly.

"All in due time", promised Magnus gently, cupping Jace's cheek. "We finally have you back. Once we return from Idris, we'll all be able to... find our routine again, mh?"

Both his Shadowhunters nodded at that. It was a slow process, they had to adjust to certain things. But they would be fine, deep down Magnus knew that. Smiling, he slowly started to pick up the pace. Giving a startled gasp, Jace clung tighter onto Magnus. Alec too began to thrust harder. They soon found a perfect rhythm between thrusting and pulling out, effectively driving their blonde crazy as Jace was helplessly stuck between them, completely overwhelmed with pleasure as both of his lovers constantly assaulted his prostate, their hands all over his body, touching him greedily and at all his most sensitive spots. Alec was massaging Jace's parabatai-rune in a way that was bound to leave bruises (Jace loved when they left bruises), while Magnus was jerking him off, determined to get a second orgasm out of the blonde. Jace laid breathlessly and bonelessly between them as he indeed did come for a second time. The second one always knocked him out and left him relatively useless. He used to relish in that feeling, because it allowed him to think of nothing and especially not of the pain of the past. Magnus groaned as he came deep inside the Shadowhunter, pushing as deep into him as possible and burying face in Jace's neck to leave a nice, big bite-mark with his orgasm. Alec came only moments later, a drawn-out moaned version of Jace's name on his lips. The blonde was barely capable of a small whine as he was being filled with their hot cum.

"So all that teasing did pay off", sighed Jace contently as Magnus adjusted him some.

The blonde found himself in the middle on the bed, with Magnus now spooning him from behind and Alec used as their very comfortable pillow. With a bit of magic did Magnus clean them all and the bed up enough so the three could sleep. A content smile was on Jace's lips as he closed his eyes and snuggled up to both his lovers, happy to finally be reunited with them again fully.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So I've decided to use my Mondays to post the prompts I still have laying around on tumblr from the last time I had a prompt-round._

 _For such events and other fun stuff, come visit me at **takaraphoenix**!  
_


	36. Jagnus - Pining Professors

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pining Professors || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pining Professors

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, pining

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairing: Bat/Alec

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez

Summary: Prompt: "Your voice is sexy" - "Your ass is sexy" for Jagnus.

Magnus Bane had a huge crush on his colleague Jace Herondale, professor for English literature. It's only when the two professors meet outside of college that he finds the courage to approach.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Pining Professors_

Magnus Bane was a professor for history at the New York Institute – one of the most renowned colleges in the US. He enjoyed his work. And Magnus enjoyed working at the Institute too. He was getting along particularly well with the forensic science teacher Isabelle Lightwood and her older brother and dean of the college Alexander. They were friends. It was a nice atmosphere at the Institute.

And then Alexander introduced Magnus to their new English literature professor.

"Magnus, this is Professor Jonathan Herondale, the newest member to our staff", had Alexander said to introduce the two. "Professor Bane here is our local history expert. The students love him. Sometimes, you'd think he must be centuries old because he teaches history with so much passion that you'd think he was right there."

"Professor Bane, it's a pleasure to meet you", said the blonde angel with a blinding smile, holding a hand out to him. "But my friends call me Jace."

Magnus nodded and blinked, incapable of much more. Jace Herondale had golden-blonde hair that was meticulously slicked side-ways, not a single strand out of place, thin dark-framed glasses perched on his nose and making his eyes look like framed masterpieces – eyes of mismatched color, because Jace stood close enough so Magnus could see the heterochromia, blue and hazel-golden mixed together. Sharp cheekbones, with stubble that looked perfectly calculated. He was wearing a black turtleneck that sat tight enough to show off his physique, a suit-jacket over it. He was absolutely breathtaking. Alec cleared his throat, breaking Magnus out of his trance. With an embarrassed smile, Magnus took the still offered hand and shook it.

"Jace", tried Magnus, liking the way the name rolled off his tongue. "The pleasure is all mine. And please, call me Magnus And don't believe a word Alexander says."

"Alec's been lying?", asked Jace amused, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Alec. "Don't tell me that boyfriend of yours is a bad influence on you, mate."

Alec blushed and glared a little. "I swear. No respect. Never. Why do I even..."

Magnus was too distracted by the way Jace smiled. And that _voice_ – that British accent was crawling right under Magnus' skin. Not only the optics but also the acoustics were amazing. Working with this one was going to be _hell_ , Magnus just knew it. Why did he have such a weakness for the pretty boys...? They truly were his Kryptonite.

/break\

The history professor was a cutie. With the sweaters and whole librarian-vibe, innocent and kind smiles. But Alec had been right – he was incredibly passionate about history, like he had lived through it all himself, was right there. He was so passionate that Jace found himself sneaking into Magnus Bane's class on a weekly base – it was a large class, a thousand people, so him sneaking in went undetected and it was just too nice to see someone so passionate. Especially since history was fascinating, so Jace was rather pleased with that new hobby of his.

"So—o. You've been stalking the history teacher."

Jace glowered and adjusted his glasses, not looking up from the essay he was grading. "Bat. Shoo. Go and annoy your boyfriend, _please_. Alec's been too uptight lately anyway. It'll do him some good to see you. And stop always sitting on my desk. It's _not_ for sitting." Jace glared as he looked up at Bat. "And _stop_ playing catch with my snow-globes!"

"You're such a dork", grunted Bat and put the London snow-globe down.

Still glaring, Jace adjusted the snow-globe to sit where it ought to be. "And I am not _stalking_ Magnus. I just... enjoy his lectures. He's a very good teacher."

"Sure. And you are totally not staring at him heart-eyed for being cute", hummed Bat.

"How can you say that so casually?", grumbled Jace annoyed. "He's your boyfriend's ex-boyfriend and they work together and it doesn't bother you...?"

"Na—ah. That thing between Magnus and Alec burned bright but quickly", shrugged Bat. "And it's been _ages_. No. Wait. Is that it? Are you chickening out of asking Magnus out because he's your brother's ex...? You don't want to go against the bro code or whatever...?"

Jace flushed and fidgeted with his glasses. "I mean..."

"Okay. That's it", sighed Bat and jumped off Jace's desk. "You are coming to the club with Alec and me tonight. Drinks. Distraction. Maybe you'll get laid and that'll help you. Look pretty, we pick you up at eight – no pouting, you'll be fine staying up late once."

"...I hate you, Velasquez", grumbled Jace.

"You really don't, Herondale."

/break\

Jace was highly uncomfortable as he entered Pandemonium, pulling on the collar of his too tight shirt. He was never going to allow Bat to pick his clothes again. With a heavy sigh did Jace sit down at the bar, emptying his first drink. He didn't like going out, he preferred staying in and reading.

"You gotta lighten up, dude", grunted Bat, nudging him.

"Ah, rack off", grumbled Jace. "This was a bloody awful idea. You do know very well I can't dance and I also can't hold my alcohol and now I get to be your third wheel, something I am absolutely not looking forward to, Velasquez."

"I'm sorry. I told him that too", sighed Alec, patting Jace's shoulder.

"Just... take that over-sized puppy off of me", grunted Jace. "Go and dance with your boyfriend. Leave me alone with my drink, when I finish it I return home to my book, yes?"

Bat opened his mouth to argue, but Alec sighed and grabbed his arm to pull him toward the dance-floor. "Come on. Leave him to brood. Be good and dance with your boyfriend."

"How could I ever deny you?", laughed Bat pleased, kissing Alec's cheek.

"Yes, how could you ever bloody deny him?", grunted Jace beneath his breath, sipping his beer.

"Your voice is se—exy", sighed the guy next to him.

Jace raised his eyebrows high and turned a little to check out the man next to him. Expensive looking shirt, skin-tight black leather-pants that hugged his ass _perfectly_.

"Your _ass_ is sexy", blurted Jace out without thinking, too much alcohol in his system already.

He blushed and stared doe-eyed at the other man. His eyes widened even more when he actually _recognized_ the man. The clothes were completely different, the hair-style too – tips dyed magenta and styled to point upward instead of being neat like usual – and the smokey-eyed glitter make-up. He looked like a completely different person, but that was undoubtedly Magnus Bane.

"M—Ma... Magnus?", asked Jace surprised, adjusting his glasses. "You look... different..."

"Yes, well. I do tend to dress differently at work than I do in private, professor", chuckled Magnus, running his eyes over Jace. "You, however... don't, apparently..."

"I... I don't _do_ clubbing", grumbled Jace. "This whole thing makes me... uncomfortable..."

"Then why are you here?", asked Magnus confused and turned to fully face Jace.

Jace sighed and motioned at Alec and Bat on the dance-floor, tightly wrapped around each other. "I was dragged here by those two, in an attempt to... distract me."

"Ah. You and the dean have grown rather close since you moved here?", asked Magnus curiously.

"Oh no", laughed Jace and shook his head, pausing at Magnus' confused look. "Right. You... really don't know, huh? Alec's my brother. Well. Foster brother. His parents took me in when I was ten. I moved to London after high school graduation, with the inheritance from my grandmother. Which... was a really shitty way of learning that, apparently, I _did_ have one living relative after all... Well, yeah, that was why I moved away. Tried to figure myself out. See who Jace _Herondale_ could be."

"Fascinating", hummed Magnus, eyebrows knitted. "You want to get out of here?"

Jace's eyes widened and his cheeks heated up. "Y—You... I mean, my voice being sexy is one thing, but that is moving rather fast, Magnus!"

Now it was Magnus' turn to blush. "Oh, no! I meant, perhaps we could go to a diner, talk over a coffee or something, since you said clubs make you uncomfortable..."

"Oh", nodded Jace, a mixture of relief and disappointment clear on his face.

"...Wait, did you... Are you disappointed I didn't offer to take you home with me?", asked Magnus surprised. "...Is it the outfit? Don't tell me this is like in those cheesy rom-com movies where the wallflower is only recognized after a make-over...?"

Jace started _giggling_ at that, which was rather endearing in Magnus' eyes. "Did you just compare yourself to some wallflower...? No. For the record, I find you cute enough in your sweaters, with the photos of your cats all over your desk. You're... You're _very_... cute..."

Magnus melted a little as he looked at the flustered blonde. So the hot nerd actually liked him?

"Well then, for the record, I... I think you're cute too", offered Magnus with a tentative smile.

"So—o. When is the first date? Did you two _finally_ talk it out?"

Magnus and Jace blushed and turned toward the very eager Bat and the very annoyed Alec standing behind them. Alec sighed and nudged his boyfriend with a pointed glare.

"Sorry. He's just been... scheming for weeks now", grunted Alec.

"Scheming?", echoed Magnus surprised.

"Magnus, you're one of my best friends but there is a _limit_ to how much I can listen to you fawning over my brother. Which is the reason I didn't tell you he's my brother", offered Alec with a pointed look. "I thought knowing would hinder you in the same way as it hinders Jace, who thought he shouldn't flirt with my ex. But, apparently, neither of you got it done. And Bat got tired."

"Well, _clearly_ you got tired of it too, babe", pointed Bat out with a smirk. "Well?"

Jace licked his lips slowly as he looked at Magnus. "That offer about getting out here still on the table? Because I wouldn't mind some... pancakes...?"

Magnus smiled pleased and led Jace out of the club and away from the smug couple.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Balec being tired of pining!Jagnus and giving just a tiny nudge in the right direction is my jam. ;D  
_


	37. Jalec - Sleeping Arrangements

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sleeping Arrangements || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sleeping Arrangements

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: Me not having any self-control when discussing things on tumblr...

A sleepy Jace accidentally walks back to his old room instead of the bell-tower. Only that by now, Alec had moved into Jace's old bedroom.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Sleeping Arrangements_

Jace was so exhausted. Bone-tired, really. Like all his limbs weighed trice as much as usual. All he wanted to do was sleep.

The mission had been long, with lots of fighting, using up all of his energy.

Part of him was actually glad he had moved back to the Institute, because the idea of returning all the way to Magnus' loft…? Horrifying.

His eyes were half-closed, he had a hard time keeping them even this far open. He heaved a relieved sigh when he reached his room, opening his door and heading straight to the bed. Without as much as shrugging off his shoes did he just collapse on the bed, close his eyes and fall asleep nearly instantly.

/break\

Alec woke up when a heavy weight collided with his shoulder. Frowning confused, he blinked his eyes open. For a moment, he was disoriented.

He was still not quite used to living in Jace's old bedroom. After his parabatai had been forced to move out because of Aldertree, Alec had _kind of_ snatched the room. Too many memories, of nights where Alec would sneak into Jace's bedroom and hold him through nightmares and flashbacks, of the parabatai planning their future together - planning their parabatai ceremony. Not having Jace in the Institute was hard for Alec. He worried about the blonde.

Living in Jace's room helped a little. The pillow still smelt like Jace, when he looked around, he saw the ghost of Jaces past.

The Jace currently using his chest as a pillow was very real though.

Alec stared dumbly, surprised. Jace just snuggled closer to him, already deep asleep, his golden-blonde hair splayed out around his head like a halo, making him look like the angel Alec knew he was.

Alec's heart was beating faster. This was like out of some deeply buried fantasy from Alec. Having Jace come to him, them falling asleep arm in arm. Part of Alec considered waking Jace up, but the selfish part that enjoyed this far too much told Alec to just let Jace sleep. After all, Jace looked really tired. He needed his sleep.

Pressing a soft kiss against the top of Jace's head, Alec closed his eyes again, allowing himself to drift off to sleep, one arm wrapped around Jace's shoulder and pulling the blonde closer.

/break\

"ALEC, WAKE UP!"

Isabelle's loud screeching voice was what woke Jace up. He nearly fell out of his bed at it. Nearly, because strong arms around his waist kept him from falling. Very nice strong arms. Blinking slowly, Jace tilted his head to look up at the owner of said nice arms.

He stared in surprise. That at least explained the 'Alec' part of Isabelle's loud outburst, because Jace's pillow was indeed _Alec_.

"Oh by the Angel!", exclaimed Isabelle, voice high-pitched. " _Finally_!"

"What?", asked Jace confused, turning to face Isabelle.

"You two _finally_ worked it out!", stated Isabelle excitedly. "Oh, never mind. I can handle the issue alone. Lyds can help me. You two just… continue cuddling and working out your relationship." She was _nearly_ out of the room before popping her head back in. "I'm just so happy for you guys."

She gave him a thumbs up before leaving and closing the door. Frowning confused, Jace collapsed back onto the bed, burying his face in Alec's chest.

"What are you doing in my bed and what was Izzy talking about there?", muttered Jace exhausted, poking Alec in the stomach.

Alec started squirming and grumbling, the arm around Jace tightening. Jace felt himself blushing. It felt way too nice to be held by Alec like that.

"First of all, this is _my_ bed now", grunted Alec. "You moved into the bell-tower when you came back to the Institute. Remember?"

Oh. Right. Looking around, Jace started to realize that this indeed was his _old_ room. He must have gone here last night in his exhaustion.

"My mistake", muttered Jace a bit embarrassed, ruffling his own hair. "Still. Why… Did Izzy just assume that the two of us _hooked up_?"

"I… guess so", nodded Alec _very_ awkwardly, putting some distance between them.

Jace's eyes widened in surprise, heart beating fast. But that wasn't possible. Alec had gotten over his feelings for Jace. He had gone out with Magnus for a couple of weeks, because they had broken up over the Soul Sword lie, closely followed by Jace moving out of the loft. But Alec definitely did not have any feelings for Jace anymore, right?

"You… don't still like me, right?", asked Jace slowly, frowning.

"I'm sorry", sighed Alec, folding in on himself a little. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Jace. I guess… it was part of why… Magnus and I stayed broken up. I was trying to force something to get over you, but we kept not talking with each other when we should and blaming each other for things out of our reach. And I just… never… I loved you for too many years to make me just stop having feelings for you."

Jace just stared at him, until Alec got even more uncomfortable and started squirming. Before the archer could get out of the bed and run away though, Jace wrapped his arms around Alec and impulsively so pulled him into a brief kiss. Now it was on Alec to stare at Jace blankly.

"I never…", started Jace slowly. "I never truly knew what romantic love means or looks like. Between Robert and Maryse… and neither you or Isabelle ever had any real relationships, neither did I. Only when you… nearly married Lydia and then were dating with Magnus, I realized… I love you, Alec. I always thought loving you more than Izzy and Max was because you were meant to be my parabatai, but… I'm _in love_ with you, parabatai."

"You… What… You…", stammered Alec, unsure if he could form actual sentences.

"I didn't want to say something, because I thought… you had moved on. That you were, well, over your feelings for me", admitted Jace.

"We were only together for a month", sighed Alec, cupping Jace's cheek. "I have been in love with you for a _decade_. I love you, Jace."

"I love you too, Alec", grinned Jace, nuzzling into Alec's neck. "Now I get why Izzy was so happy. I'm… happy too."

"Mh. Me too", smiled Alec, wrapping his arms around Jace and pulling him closer.

"So… can we do what Izzy suggested?", asked Jace, grin growing. "Nap some more and cuddle?"

"That sounds _absolutely amazing_ ", sighed Alec contently and got more comfortable.

Both settled into the bed, cuddled up close to each other.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This is like two weeks old now but I didn't have time to post - and then Jercy Week hit and with posting one to two fics a day, yeah no. So, with the end of Jercy Week, I figured it's time to post this.  
_

 _This was born not as a prompt strictly but because I have zero self-control when discussing things on tumblr either. The idea of Alec having moved into Jace's old bedroom to be closer to his parabatai after Jace moved out of the Institute was... nice. I mean. There HAS to be a reason Jace moved to Super Fancy Bell-Tower Room. And then I accidentally wrote this._

 _Anyway, if you wanna watch me accidentally write stuff - come visit me at **takaraphoenix**. ;)_


	38. Malace - A Found Merman

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Found Merman || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Found Merman

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), merman!Jace, fluff, hurt/comfort, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "I'm scared." - "You don't have to be; not as long as I'm here." for Malace.

When Alec and the others finally take down Valentine, they free werewolves, warlocks – and one merman named Jace, Valentine's oldest experiment, a boy he stole after his birth. Trying to prevent him from being tested by the Clave, Alec and Magnus hide him at the loft for now.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _A Found Merman_

Jace tilted his head as he wandered the loft.

He had been staying here for two weeks now. The tall, dark, handsome one, the Shadowhunter, he had brought him here. Had said he wanted to _protect_ Jace. Not that Jace was used to that. But he said, if the Clave knew that Valentine had been experimenting on a merman, then Jace would only be poked and prodded more.

They had released most captives. The warlocks and werewolves. Not Jace though. Because Jace had been _raised_ by Valentine. He could not just be released to the sea, he had no idea how it even _worked_. And if the Clave learned of him, they would want to see what exactly Valentine _achieved_.

So the tall, dark, handsome one's mate – tall, dark, gorgeous warlock – had suggested to take him in for a while. To learn more about Jace, see if they could help him.

It had been two weeks and neither of them had _hurt_ Jace.

They were kind. The tall, dark, handsome one was called Alec. The tall, dark, gorgeous one was called Magnus. And both of them were _kind_ to Jace.

Jace wasn't used to experiencing kindness.

Magnus had created a very large tank. Larger than the one Valentine had kept him in on board of the ship. Before that, at the mansion, Jace had had more… freedom. Or more allusion to freedom at least. Valentine had always tricked Jace into thinking he was a good man, somehow. That Jace could be _grateful_ to be with Valentine.

Magnus had made him a very pretty tank and Jace could freely flap his tail, swim around. Alec would always stand in the doorway, watching him in awe. Jace was pretty sure that the Shadowhunter was fascinated by Jace's tail.

It _was_ a very impressive tail, if he may say so himself. Strong, golden, with long fins.

"What are you going to do with me?", asked Jace.

Alec yelped in surprise. He was sitting on the couch, had thought he was alone. When he turned around, his eyes widened and his cheeks heated up.

Jace. Walking. On _two legs_. Also, Jace _naked_.

Jace tilted his head, running his fingers over everything they could touch as he walked around the living room, looking at all the curious items Magnus owned.

"I… I… you… you…", muttered Alec, brain not entirely up to speed.

Jace was naked. His muscular back was facing Alec - and so was his heart-shaped, firm-looking ass. Alec didn't mean to stare, but he couldn't help it.

Jace turned toward him, tilting his head in the other direction, looking confused.

And still being _very much naked_.

"What?", asked Jace confused, fidgeting with Alec's stele curiously.

"You're _naked_ ", pointed Alec out, gesturing toward Jace's crotch and blushing brightly.

Jace blinked a couple of times and looked down. "Yeah, this is really... annoying. How do you _walk_? All that... dangling between the legs is super uncomfortable and awkward."

Alec groaned and covered his face with his hands when Jace planted his feet apart and shook his hips, watching his own cock in frustration. This merman was going to _kill Alec_. Like Jace had not been temptation enough with that beautiful golden tail of his, long and sleek and elegant, muscular, well-defined chest and golden-blonde hair on his head to match his tail.

"Part of me is really tempted to ask, but the decent part of me...", muttered Alec beneath his breath.

"It retreats", offered Jace, one eyebrow raised. "And only extends when _needed_. Human design is very highly impractical. It's... so _soft_ and it leaves you really vulnerable, you know. Super impractical. And it _really_ makes walking harder than it has to be."

Alec shook his head, taking deep breaths and trying not to look directly at Jace. Thankfully, he was saved by Magnus walking into the living room. The warlock had still been asleep, which was why Alec had been so surprised to hear anyone sneaking up on him in the living room. Magnus was not usually one to get up early, at least not willingly so. And he didn't look willing now either, a glare on his face, as though he was ready to give Alec a piece of his mind about being so loud in the morning. Though the chiding seemed forgotten and his annoyance was replaced with surprise when he laid eyes on Jace. Magnus stared, for a couple long moments.

"Don't tell me a sea-witch came and stole his pretty voice", mused Magnus with a frown.

While Alec snorted in amusement, Jace just looked at the warlock with a blank face. "What?"

Chuckling, Magnus shook his head and stepped up to the merman. "Never mind, sweetheart. Here."

Magnus shed his fancy morning robe and laid it around Jace's shoulders, leaving Magnus in his boxers and Alec's shirt. Alec knew that Magnus mainly owned the fancy robes to cover up that he actually enjoyed casual clothes too at home, so in case of uninvited early or late visitors, he could throw on one of his robes and look as fancy as he did during official hours. Alec found it kind of cute. He _also_ found Magnus wearing Alec's clothes cute. And, apparently, Jace wearing Magnus', because the blonde merman wearing the purple silken robes where the sleeves nearly covered his finger-tips was absolutely endearing. Especially when Jace tilted his head in confusion.

"Sweetheart, humans don't walk around _naked_ ", chuckled Magnus as he tied the robes. "You know that. You've been around Valentine and his underlings and captives."

"Well. Yes. But... _I_ don't wear clothes", frowned Jace uncomfortably, shifting around.

"But you can't walk around naked either", chuckled Magnus fondly. "Now come, sit."

He navigated Jace to sit next to Alec on the couch, while Jace was still fidgeting with the robes, clearly feeling confined and uncomfortable in them. Which was probably understandable, considering he had never worn clothes before. Alec's face was _still_ red.

"You normally also don't have legs", muttered Alec after a moment. "I mean, how-"

"Fath... Valentine", offered Jace with a shrug, tilting his head. "Magic. Warlocks."

"Fascinating", whispered Magnus curiously, staring at Jace's legs.

"I have to return to salt-water. But I can stay outside for... a while", shrugged Jace. "And I wanted to talk to you. But waiting for one of you to come to my room is frustrating. So... I came to you."

"Which you haven't done before", noted Magnus, still staring at the blonde's feet.

Jace kept wiggling his toes and rotating his feet, swinging his legs back and forth. "Because I didn't know if I could trust you. You took me home with you but who was to say that you wouldn't just... do as fa... Valentine has done. Or worse. But it's been two weeks now and neither of you... has hurt me yet. So... So I don't think you're like him."

"We aren't", promised Alec seriously, resting a hand on top of Jace's and squeezing a little. "We genuinely want to _help_ you. We just... don't really know how."

"So I'll just... live with you until I'm old and gray?", asked Jace doubtfully.

Magnus laughed at that, patting Jace's knee. "Well, I thought you could live with us until I manage to get a hold of the mermaid queen and we could get you settled there. But if you can actually... walk on land, that gives us a couple more options. Depending on what _you_ want."

"I don't know what I want", shrugged Jace, frown deepening. "I... never actually had a _choice_."

"Well, now you do, sweetheart", offered Magnus with an encouraging smile. "And you can take as much time as you need. You can stay here and you'll be safe, as long as you need it."

Jace tilted his head to look up at Magnus with a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", replied Magnus. "After all you've been through, you deserve some _kindness_."

Jace tilted his head doubtfully at that, watching the warlock. He deserved kindness, huh...?

/break\

Alec wasn't entirely sure what was worse. Having Jace walk around the loft naked in his human form, or having Jace swim around his tank in his room, with that beautiful golden-finned and scaled tale. He was absolutely _gorgeous_ either way.

Alec stood with with his arms crossed, leaning against the door-frame and watching Jace. Magnus' magic had allowed them a large tank inside the loft, easily the size of two rooms, with the glass-wall nearly all the way to the ceiling and a ladder leaning against it. It was nicely decorated (though Magnus being Magnus, he could not hold back on some teasing little additions one would find in a regular-sized fish tank). Jace seemed to enjoy it well enough. Then again, judging by the bathtub-sized tank Alec and Isabelle had freed Jace from, the boy would be enjoying anything large enough for him to _actually swim in_. Again, Alec grew angry. Angry that Valentine had abused this beautiful and sweet merman, experimented on him and tormented him since birth.

"You know this isn't a TV, right?", whispered Magnus into Alec's ear.

"Well, the program is very... alluring", offered Alec with a small grin, tilting his head to kiss Magnus properly. "Hey, babe. You're home early."

"Mh", grinned Magnus, resting his chin on Alec's shoulder to look at Jace. "You're right about the program thoguh, it's... _very_ nice to watch."

"You know, last week he asked us what will happen with him and... I don't feel like we have gotten any closer to an answer, mh?", grunted Alec with a worried frown.

"Not really", sighed Magnus with a frown. "I hope that we will find something that Jace... enjoys. I don't mind him staying with us, I rather... like him here, actually. But all he does is swim around or play with the kittens and... everything else in the house."

"Ye—eah he's not _playing_ with the cats", grunted Alec.

"Mh? What does that mean?", asked Magnus confused.

"...He's _hunting_ the cats. He thinks we're keeping... live-stock around", offered Alec.

" _What_?", screeched Magnus appalled.

"Mh? What happened?", asked Jace surprised, arms folded over the edge of the tank.

"You're hunting the cats for _food_?! We have a perfectly fine and perfectly full fridge!", exclaimed Magnus, staring at the golden-tailed merman.

Jace tilted his head confused, flapping his tail. "But we eat animals. We had pig last night. Deer. Cow. All kinds of fishes. We eat animals I've never seen before, but I trust you that we _can_. So what makes this animal _any_ different than any other animal we eat...? I don't get it."

Magnus opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, before he made a completely frustrated sound. "Alexander, do something about the over-sized goldfish! I'm done!"

Blinking slowly, Jace watched the warlock storm off. "I don't understand what did I do wrong...?"

With a heavy sigh did Alec step up to the tank and gently caress Jace's cheek. "It's okay. Just... please don't try to eat one of the cats. Cats are friends, not food, okay?"

"Mh... Okay", nodded Jace slowly. "I'm sorry. I just... some things just don't make _sense_ to me. I lived my life in the basement of father's laboratory. He only taught me the basic, important things."

As always, Alec's eyes softened and there was sorrow in his expression as he looked at Jace. That wasn't what Jace was aiming for. He didn't need their _pity_. He just needed them to understand that he didn't mean to say or do certain things, he just didn't know better.

/break\

There was that endearing miserable sound again. Jace grinned, he really enjoyed that sound. And the face Alec made whenever he made said sound. It was cute. And technically, Jace knew he was being mean, or something. But it was so much fun, for one, and for another, he _really hated clothes_. It was so uncomfortable and the pants were the worst.

"Wha—at are you watching?", asked Jace and flopped down on the couch, leaning against Alec.

Once more, Alec made that miserable little sound, staring at Jace's thighs. The Shadowhunter was so adorable, it was ridiculous. Jace really understood why Magnus fell in love with the awkward, tall, yummy Shadowhunter. Then again, Jace also understood why Alec had fallen in love with the gorgeous, tempting, wicked warlock. They were both real catches.

"Uhm... movie", offered Alec, staring at Jace's six-pack.

"So much detail. Wow", chuckled Jace teasingly, snuggling up to the archer.

Reluctantly, Alec laid his arm around Jace's shoulder and pulled him closer. _After_ grabbing the blanket that was thrown over the backrest of the couch and covering at least Jace's lower half. There was a limit to how much temptation Alexander Lightwood could endure.

"So, you went out with us a couple of times. How... I mean, do you have any... plans?", asked Alec carefully after a while, looking down at the golden-blonde head against his chest.

"I don't know. I mean. Valentine taught me to fight. Wanted me to always be the best. And, I guess, if... there is a place on your team... I'd be useful... or something", shrugged Jace with a sigh. "I just never... had to think about what I want to do with my life. I never thought I'd be freed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush you", sighed Alec, feeling guilty.

"No. I mean, I get it. I keep imposing on you and your boyfriend", replied Jace and shook his head.

"You're not imposing. Magnus said you can stay as long as you need to and we both meant that. You've been through hell. You're safe here", stated Alec seriously.

Jace hummed and looked up at him from hooded eyes, before yawning. Half an hour later, when Magnus came home, Jace was deep asleep, tucked against Alec. Magnus smiled softly as he saw them. It wasn't rare; Jace who had spent all of his life raised in isolation was truly touch-starved and after the first time Magnus and Alec invited him into a hug, they noticed, so they offered him cuddles. Gently, Magnus brushed Jace's hair out of his face and then kissed Alec.

"Our little merman naked again, mh?", chuckled Magnus amused.

"Ye—es", groaned Alec frustrated. "I mean, I enjoy that he walks around the apartment and seeks us out, but... I mean, if he keeps walking around naked, I am going to jump him at one point."

He glared down accusingly at Jace, who was still peacefully asleep. Magnus laughed softly and sat down on Alec's other side, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. They had been talking about Jace and the things Jace made them both feel and want.

"I don't think active service is the right idea for him", mused Alec. "He's been a captive, forced to train, all his life. He deserves... peace. He's been showing a lot of interest in food. Oh, I think he finally understands that cats are not food. That thing had confused him _so much_ that he did a lot of research on food, what to eat and how to prepare it."

"Cooking, mh?", mused Magnus with a small smile. "I could talk to Taki. Maybe Jace could start working at the diner. It'll give him something else to do, aside from being at the loft all day. He'd make his own money, so he doesn't _have_ to live here. I'm sure he wants his own place."

"I like living here", hummed a sleepy voice.

Jace blinked sleepily as he looked up at the couple. Magnus offered him a gentle smile as he cupped the blonde's cheek. The merman immediately nuzzled into the comforting touch.

"That's good then, because you can stay here as long as you want", offered Magnus.

"So... for forever is okay too?", asked Jace boldly, slowly sitting up more.

"You can't be happy living in the guest-room forever", sighed Alec and shook his head. "I know you don't really want to think about your possibilities, but... you _have_ them now."

"Yeah, no, I get that", chucked Jace, slowly pulling himself up more and looking at them both. "I think the whole... working somewhere where I could learn how to really cook, that would be cool, but I want... I _want_ to stay with you. I like the two of you... a... a lot. I want to stay with you. And I... wasn't just thinking about... staying in the tank. I was thinking about... _your_... bedroom."

"Oh. Uhm. Oh", nodded Alec slowly. "I..."

"You make me feel safe", admitted Jace, looking first at Alec and Magnus. "And... I... I've never actually felt that way before. You helped me. And... I'm scared about the future. About Valentine escaping and coming for me, about not finding my place here. I'm _scared_."

"You don't have to be; not as long as I'm here", promised Magnus, carefully pulling Jace into a hug so the blonde was essentially sitting on Alec's lap, who cleared his throat pointedly. "Right. Boyfriend. Sorry. You don't have to be scared, not as long as _we_ are here."

"Better", grunted Alec, rolling his eyes at Magnus.

"That's it", stated Jace seriously, resting a hand against Magnus' chest and one against Alec's. "I'm scared, but... not when I'm with you. You guys freed me and gave me a home. You've been nothing but kind to me and I... I really like you both. I want to be with you both."

"That... sounds good, doesn't it, Alexander?", asked Magnus with a smile, cupping Jace's cheek.

"Sounds... perfect", nodded Alec, staring at Jace in awe.

Jace grinned and leaned in to kiss first Magnus and then Alec. Though his kiss with Alec was interrupted when the body in Alec's lap shifted. Magnus yelped a bit surprised when a fin slapped his arm. Jace laughed, arms around Alec's neck, holding on so he wouldn't fall off Alec's lap.

"Right. Time-limit to being a human", hummed Magnus, running his fingers over golden scales.

Jace shuddered a little, wrapping his tail around Magnus. The warlock marveled at the beauty of it. Golden scales and fins, strong and long. It fit Jace's personality though.

"Someone willing to carry me back to my tank?", asked Jace with a cheeky grin.

"...Somehow I have a feeling that you _do_ have better control of your shift and just enjoy being carried around", noted Alec dryly and highly unimpressed.

Jace blinked slowly, eyes large, looking at Magnus, who just snorted. "Come here, little merman."

Jace hummed very pleased as he was picked up bridal-style by the warlock. Alec just blinked slowly as he watched one of his boyfriends carry their other boyfriend off. This was nice. New and nice. He grinned as he got up to follow them to the tank. Once more, he found himself marveling at how beautiful Jace was as he swam. Though then he pulled Magnus along with him, laughing cheekily and Alec found himself half forced to join them. He smiled warmly as he swam with his boyfriends, Jace's tail gracing them both gently every now and again.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: If the first half seems familiar, I wrote that on tumblr on an... aesthetic proposal. I gotta stop being inspired by those to actually write them. ESPECIALLY when I was the one posing the aesthetic... -_-°°°  
_


	39. Jagnus - Sleepy Cuddles

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sleepy Cuddles || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sleepy Cuddles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "I don't need to go to bed, I'm not tired, I'll be fine." - "But, darling, I'll be so lonely without you. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again." - "O-oh. Well. Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?" - "Is it working?" for Jagnus.

Magnus knows exactly how to tempt his little Shadowhunter into actually going to bed.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Sleepy Cuddles_

When Magnus returned home late from meeting a client, the light in the living room was still on and Jace was hunched over one of the large tombs, reading up on whatever he deemed interesting and vital. The blonde read a lot, even if people liked to undermine it. He was bright, he was more than just muscle to fight - he knew what he was fighting and how he was supposed to fight it, because he _studied_ it. One of the things Magnus had learned and come to appreciate about his roommate ever since Jace had moved into the loft.

"It's late, sweetheart. Shouldn't you be in bed?", wondered Magnus gently.

"I don't need to go to bed, I'm not tired, I'll be fine."

There was a certain grumpy defiance to Jace's voice. One Magnus was _more_ than just familiar with. Ever since he had been rescued from the Morning Star, Jace had been plagued by nightmares and instead of admitting to them, he rather avoided sleeping. Late night readings, very early training sessions, anything to excuse not sleeping. Even though he was, quite clearly, not fine.

Now, at first Magnus had simply been concerned about this and wondered what to do with this. How to help his roommate. But when they became more than just roommates, Magnus actually found a method that seemed to help Jace sleep. It was quite simple and also very enjoyable for the warlock too.

"But, darling, I'll be so lonely without you", sighed Magnus dramatically and draped himself over Jace's shoulders from behind, resting his chin on Jace's head. "Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again."

"O-oh. Well...", mumbled Jace surprised, before he paused for a moment. "Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?"

"Is it working?", asked Magnus slyly.

As strong and brave as Jace Herondale was, he was also an abused child who had been denied positive physical contact for half his life and been too scarred to initiate and seek it out himself in the latter half. Something Magnus had noticed too. The only one Jace willingly and actively sought physical comfort from was his parabatai. So Magnus had started offering it, at first very subtly to ease Jace into the idea of trusting Magnus with this, then, well, less subtle. Because Jace was soaking every hug and gentle caress and cuddling session up like a sun-dried sponge the ocean.

"I... guess... I could call it a night", muttered Jace reluctantly. "If you _really_ need me so _you_ can sleep peacefully."

"Oh, yes, I do", confirmed Magnus with a slightly dramatic sigh. "I've been gone for two days. And last night, in that horrendous mansion, urgh the bed was so uncomfortable and it was missing my favorite little Shadowhunter to cuddle..."

With a wink did Magnus turn around and head toward their bedroom. He head the heavy book being closed with a thump and then steps following him. Pleased did Magnus use his magic to change them both into something more comfortable and then lift the sheets to beckon Jace into bed with him. The blonde instantly curled up against him, head resting on Magnus' chest and leg thrown over his waist. A gentle smile found its way onto Magnus' lips as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him closer so he could kiss the top of Jace's head.

"Good night, my little Shadowhunter", whispered Magnus gently, noticing that Jace had nearly instantly fallen asleep after his head hit Magnus' chest.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: What can I say? I accidentally wrote a thing because I was tagged in a very pretty, shiny writing prompt by one of my precious followers over at tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix** ;3) - and the prompt just SCREAMED Jagnus to the degree that I was simply FORCED to write it. ùû  
_


	40. Jagnus - Drinking Buddies

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Drinking Buddies || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Drinking Buddies

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, explicit sexual content, anal, oral

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "And for the first time that he could remember, he felt fucking safe" for Jagnus.

Jace and Magnus became drinking buddies while Jace lived in the loft. Slowly, it grew into something... more. First, they started hooking up and then _feelings_ got involved and things got complicated.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Drinking Buddies_

Magnus heaved a deep sigh as he slowly sat down on his favorite armchair, using his magic to summon a _very strong_ cocktail. He had earned it, after the night he had had.

"It's not even noon."

At first, Magnus startled. He hadn't lived with someone in _so long_ , he wasn't used to this anymore. Constantly having someone around his loft. Opening his eyes again, Magnus turned to look at his roommate. His eyes darkened in appreciation as he saw that Jace was only wearing low-riding sweat-pants, hair slick with sweat and messy as Jace had brushed it out of his face.

"I could just open a portal and go to wherever it is evening by now, but quite frankly, I am _exhausted_ ", countered Magnus unimpressed, glaring at him. "And if you plan on lecturing me on my alcohol consume, you will come to _regret it_ , little Shadowhunter."

"Lecturing?", huffed Jace and flopped down next to Magnus. "Hand me a glass too."

Raising one curious eyebrow, Magnus summoned a glass of whiskey for Jace, handing it to the blonde. "Well then, that is far less sad than drinking alone. What are we drinking to?"

"I'm drinking to my little brother telling me to my face I'm not _actually_ his brother. Because the woman I've been thinking of as a mother has spent the past weeks implementing that thought in his mind", snarled Jace with a self-reprimanding smile, lifting his glass. "What about you?"

"I'm drinking to one of your sisters getting my son addicted to her blood", drawled Magnus.

Jace raised both his eyebrows at that and stared blankly, while Magnus clanked their glasses together. "W—What did you just..."

Magnus shrugged and tilted his head. "It's most likely not my place to tell you, then again your dear parabatai threw a fuss that I didn't notice it sooner and didn't tell him sooner, so I suppose you deserve to know it too. Apparently, dear Isabelle has developed an addiction to yin fen and she started getting Raphael hooked. My boy... I haven't seen him this broken in a long time."

Somehow, Jace felt even more hollow at that. Alec knew? And neither Alec nor Izzy had told him? Considering how _shitty_ he had been feeling since Max's runing party at the Institute... This only made him feel even less like he was a part of the family. Maryse's half-assed apology hadn't really helped either. A personal crisis should not make you abandon your family. If they actually were your family. But Alec had told Jace what Maryse had said to him while Jace had been held captive on the Morning Star. He had told Jace after the runing party.

"Robert cheated on Maryse", stated Jace, eyes unfocused as he took a slow drink.

"Somehow, I can't find it in myself to be surprised", drawled Magnus sarcastically. "The woman has been nothing but cold and frigid every time I met her. And from what Isabelle has told me about her childhood and the emotional neglect..."

Jace huffed at that, a bitter expression on his face. It was not comparable to what Michael – Valentine – had put Jace through during his childhood, but he knew that Maryse's way or treating Isabelle had crippled Isabelle emotionally. Half the time, Jace was pretty sure that it was at fault for the strings of one-night-stands, the lack of friends, the... inability to form genuine human bonds. Though Isabelle and Magnus, they had grown close ever since the warlock had first offered them their help. Both Isabelle and Alec had befriended the warlock. Jace, he wasn't quite so sure. From day one, he had the feeling that Magnus didn't really like him. Then again, on day one, it looked like Magnus would persuade Alec – just to in the end give up on it when he noticed just how deep in the closet Alec really was. By now, Alec had come out, taking things at his own pace.

"Guess Alec blaming you for not telling him puts a damper on whatever you have?", asked Jace.

"We don't have anything", huffed Magnus amused. "Your parabatai is _delectable_ and very impressive, but I'm too old to chase after someone in the closet. Me trying to forcibly push him out of the closet and forcing him to go public with something he, only weeks ago, hadn't even been able to _say aloud_. No... I truly am too old for that cat and mouse game."

Jace hummed in acknowledgment at that, emptying his drink. He made an appreciative sound when his glass filled up again, blue magic floating between the glass and Magnus' hand.

"Handy", grinned Jace pleased. "So, you and Raphael...? I didn't realize you were that close."

"I took him in when he was a fledgling vampire", sighed Magnus, emptying his own drink. "He is... the closest I have to a son. The closest I'll ever have to a son. Seeing him like this..."

"How... How is he?", asked Jace slowly, frowning.

Sighing again, Magnus shook his head. "Not very good. And that Isabelle continues trying to come back for more, tempting him... it's not helping..."

Jace slumped down on the couch, emptying his second drink. A welcomed silence fell between them as they continued drinking. It was nice. Companionable. And it definitely felt less pathetic than Magnus' usual daytime drinking all on his own.

/break\

The next time they drank together before noon, neither of them spoke. Not even when Jace sat down next to Magnus. Magnus just immediately summoned a _hard_ drink for him. They didn't even attempt to banter about reasons for day-drinking. Jace had just tried to sacrifice himself to save the Downworld, just for it to backfire. Innocent Downworlders – warlocks, vampires, werewolves and Seelies alike. They had died and Magnus knew Jace blamed himself. A part of Magnus wanted to encourage the blonde, tell him that it was not his fault. After all, Magnus had been there when Jace had made the decision. The decision that his own life was worth giving for the Downworld. If there was _anyone_ who knew that Jace's intentions had been pure and selfless. Maybe a bit – lot – suicidal. But Magnus knew that Jace had never meant for anyone to be hurt.

A part of Magnus wanted to tell Jace all of this. The bigger part of Magnus was just so tired of losing his own people to Valentine's vile genocidal attempts. The warlocks at his old place. The warlocks on the Morning Star. Now the warlocks in the Institute. Magnus was just _bone-tired_. Grief-struck and tired. He emptied another drink, filling Jace's glass up too.

/break\

Magnus startled when someone refilled his glass. He looked up bleary-eyed to see his roommate sitting down next to him after taking a swig from the bottle. Blinking slowly, Magnus took a drink.

"Got another bottle?", asked Jace as he finished this one.

Huffing, Magnus summoned another bottle, as well as a glass for Jace. Today had been hard on them both. Having been hijacked by Valentine of all people. Being _tortured_. The memories... Memories he had been suppressing for centuries now. His hand shook as he took another slow, deep drink. The day hadn't exactly been rosy for Jace either though. Having been captured by Valentine, hurt by his father once again. Magnus was the one who had found Jace, beaten, knocked out in the bedroom. The warlock still remembered the state – physical and mental – Jace had been in when he had first moved in, after the Morning Star. Reaching out, Magnus cupped Jace's face, hand glowing blue as he used his magic to heal the injuries Valentine had caused.

"The physical part can be healed", sighed Magnus lowly.

"True", grunted Jace, downing another glass of whiskey. "...How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine, sweetheart", drawled Magnus.

"Yeah, I'm not buying that shit", snorted Jace, both eyebrows raised. "I've been playing this game for years, Bane. Lying that you're fine when you're trying to suppress memories."

"You're better than expected", hummed Magnus, cocking one eyebrow.

"Like I said, I've been playing that game for years", huffed Jace. "I _know_ what it looks like when you're haunted by flashbacks of the past. That far-off, empty stare you had on when I walked in."

"I'm impressed", admitted Magnus, running his fingers along the glass.

"You don't have to talk about it", whispered Jace with a shrug. "Just... if you want to, I'll listen. I know a thing or two about being held captive and tortured, you know."

Magnus smiled thinly and shook his head. It wasn't even the torture itself, it were the memories of how his parents had died. But then again, if there was one thing Jace knew about too, it was watching your parent die. That was the moment it hit him how much the two had in common.

Magnus' eyes darkened as he looked at Jace, watching the way Jace swallowed his drink and ran his fingers through his hair, making the golden hair fall down around his face. He was gorgeous. Leaning over toward Jace, Magnus reached a hand out to rest on Jace's thigh.

"You know, I don't want to talk about it, but there is... something else you could do."

"Are you... coming onto me, Bane?", asked Jace surprised, one eyebrow raised.

"Depends on your reaction", hummed Magnus, slowly slipping his his hand down Jace's thigh.

The next moment, Jace surged forward, grabbing Magnus by the collar and pulling him into a slightly bruising kiss. Magnus smirked as his teeth nicked Jace's lips. Wrapping an arm around Jace's waist, he pulled the blonde closer and closer, until Jace was literally sitting on his lap. When they parted, the blonde was panting and looking at Magnus from half-lid eyes, pupils blown and lips swollen. Oh, this was a _very_ good look on the Shadowhunter. Smirking, Magnus allowed his hand to slip from Jace's waist to cup the blonde's ass, making him gasp in surprise.

"Interesting", whispered Magnus curiously, eyes dark as he squeezed again and made Jace mewl.

"Shut up", growled the Shadowhunter, cheeks red in embarrassment.

"How about... you make me shut up, in the bedroom?", suggested Magnus, voice like velvet.

Jace shuddered and arched into Magnus' touch. The warlock reached out to grab Jace by the thighs, right below the swell of his ass, hoisting him up. A gasp escaped Jace as he was manhandled around like that, lifted up and carried like he weighed nothing. Magnus smirked wickedly, knowing exactly what he was doing to Jace. Once in the bedroom, Magnus essentially threw Jace onto the bed, making the blonde gasp. Reaching out, Jace pulled Magnus down with him, into a deep kiss. Both started tugging on each other's clothes rather harshly, a couple buttons coming off when unbuttoning Magnus' shirt proved to be too complicated.

"Impatient much, little Shadowhunter?", growled Magnus amused.

"It's been _a while_ ", countered Jace irritated, kicking off his pants.

Magnus hummed amused and reached down to cup the blonde's cock, palming it a couple of times, making Jace groan in pleasure. Though then Jace grabbed Magnus by the shoulders and pushed him down. It was a gentle push, but it told Magnus exactly where the blonde wanted him.

"What? You said I should shut you up in the bedroom. This is a _suggestion_ on how to shut you up", smirked Jace with a wink, spreading his legs in invitation.

Chuckling, Magnus obeyed and opened up wide, engulfing Jace's cock with his mouth. Jace moaned in a drawn-out way and bucked up. Humming around the cock in his mouth, Magnus pinned Jace by the waist and started sucking him off. After a while, with Jace's melodic moaning accompanying him, Magnus used magic to coat his fingers in lube and slowly breached Jace's puckered entrance. Jace gasped in a strangled way as one of Magnus' fingers slipped in.

"Fu—uck, Bane w... what are d... o—oh...", moaned Jace, eyes closed in bliss.

Magnus smirked around Jace's cock as he added a second finger, digging for Jace's prostate and rubbing it teasingly while sucking the blonde off. Slowly, Jace seemed to melt beneath him, mewling and whining, fingers clawed into the sheets. It was actually rather endearing.

"Ma—ag...", drawled Jace out as he orgasmed.

Magnus swallowed most of the cum, licking his lips as he scissored Jace throughout his orgasm. The blonde was boneless as he sprawled out on the bed, sweat glistering on his sun-kissed skin. Kissing the inside of Jace's thigh, Magnus started nibbling it, leaving a hickey. When he pulled his fingers out of Jace, he started kissing up Jace's six-pack, wrapping his lips around one of Jace's nipples. Jace was looking at him with hooded eyes, looking sated.

"Spread your legs some more, blondie", prompted Magnus, slapping Jace's flank once.

Raising his eyebrows, Jace slowly spread his legs in invitation, wrapping them around Magnus' waist and pulling him closer. With magic, Magnus lubed his cock up before slowly slipping it into the loosened hole. Still Jace was so tight. Magnus closed his eyes and groaned as more and more of his cock found its way into that tight, hot hole. Jace's fingers dug into Magnus' shoulders, scratching him as he was desperately trying to pull Magnus closer and deeper into himself.

"Fu—uck, how are you so thick?", asked Jace with gritted teeth.

Laughing, Magnus pushed deeper into Jace. "You're rather endearing, little Shadowhunter."

"Shut up, Bane", growled Jace, biting Magnus' neck.

Magnus gasped at that, picking up the speed and fucking Jace harder. The blonde beneath him made the hottest sounds every time Magnus hit his prostate. Closing his eyes, Magnus buried his face in Jace's neck as he came deep inside the blonde. Both were panting and trying to catch their breaths. After a few moments, Magnus rolled off Jace, wrapping one arm around Jace's shoulders.

"This was... exactly what I needed", sighed Jace contently, eyes closed.

"Agreed", hummed Magnus with a pleased and sated look, closing his eyes.

/break\

Occasions to drink before evening seemed to keep piling up and while Magnus was getting the disappointed looks and lectures from Catarina, Raphael and Luke, he could always count on Jace needing a drink just as much as he did. When Valentine escaped, Magnus and Jace got so drunk, they just passed out on the couch together. Every day seemed to call for at least a quick drink. Often, they'd end up in Magnus' bedroom. Drinking and fucking meant they'd just be too exhausted to think of all the pain, everything that had happened in the past months.

The weird thing was when they started opening up to each other. When Jace had found out he was actually a Herondale, when he found out about his mother's suicide, Magnus found it in himself to tell Jace about his own mother's suicide. Hearing about Jace's childhood of abuse at Valentine's hand made Magnus feel just a little understood about his time with Asmodeus. It wasn't the same, but it was somehow closer than Magnus had ever been able to feel with someone.

"I just... Being the High Warlock, it's... all I was for too long now", sighed Magnus, gently running his fingers along Jace's arm as the blonde was curled against him. "It was what defined me for so long. I don't know what to do. Yes, I have my clients still, but... _Lorenzo_! He comes in here, taking my position. If it were Catarina, or someone else who has been a part of this community for decades, but Lorenzo just... comes in here, taking everything from me."

"You'll get it back", hummed Jace distracted, nuzzling into Magnus' neck.

"Really?", drawled Magnus, playing with Jace's hair. "That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah", shrugged Jace, tilting his head some. "You're _Magnus Bane_. This dude's got nothing on you. Everyone in the community loves you. And sure, siding with the Seelie Queen was the singularly _dumbest_ thing you have ever done, but your intention was to protect your people, so... not really sure why _they_ would punish you for it? You're benched. But you'll get back out there. Look at me. I was treated like the local leper after the reveal that I'm a Morgenstern. But I bounced back and now I'm vice-head for the Institute, supporting Alec. If _I_ can do that, damned if you can't."

A faint, soft smile found its way onto Magnus' face at that and he leaned down to kiss Jace gently. "Thank you, sweetheart. I suppose... you're right. I've pushed through worse." Pausing for a moment, Magnus looked more closely at the blonde, noting the bags beneath his eyes. "How are you doing, little angel? You... haven't been sleeping a lot lately."

There was a long stretch of silence in which the naked blonde just buried himself deeper in Magnus' side. Magnus had learned over the past months that it was best to just give Jace time to open up on his own account. Jace nuzzled into Magnus' neck, Magnus playing with his hair.

"I think... I'm losing my mind", whispered Jace, voice barely a breath. "Izzy and Clary are convinced that the Jonathan I'm seeing isn't real. Alec... he talked to Imogen and I... talked to Luke and... My mother's suicide wasn't just one incident. She's... been ill. And... I might have... inherited it from her. I know they're all worried about me and they mean well, but... I... What if I go to the Silent Brothers and they can't help me and I... I will be removed from field work. I... would be _nothing_ if I can't be a Shadowhunter, Mag..."

"Says the boy who just told me I'd bounce back from not being High Warlock anymore?", teased Magnus, both eyebrows raised. "Even _if_ you won't be allowed to go out anymore as a Shadowhunter, you will find something else. You'll be fine. And the far greater chance is that they _will_ be able to help you, sweetheart."

"Urgh. Is that what I sound like when I'm trying to encourage you?", huffed Jace.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head. "Listen. There is a Silent Brother I'd like you to meet. I trust him. He'll be able to help you. I _know_ he will. Please give it a try, Jace."

Jace frowned at that. It was untypical for Magnus to call him by his name. Most of the time, Magnus just used a vast variety of nicknames for him. Jace? That meant he was serious. And the edge in his eyes also showed just how serious the warlock was.

"But...", drawled Jace unsure, laying back down on Magnus' chest.

"I know", sighed Magnus, carding his fingers through Jace's hair. "I know."

Sighing, Jace closed his eyes and cuddled more up to the warlock. Those were his favorite moments, being curled together after sex. Over the past weeks, their dynamic had changed. They had started out as just roommates. Jace and his Samaritan who had offered him a roof over the head.

But then... they became friends. They had started day-drinking together. At first, just drinking. No talking. Then, slowly, they started to share. To talk. To _bond_. Now, Jace would actually consider them _friends_. Magnus might know as much about him as Alec at this point.

Somewhere along the way, the sex had started. On a day when both just needed to _forget_. Needed a distraction. And it continued happening. Usually when the need to be distracted won out, but sometimes also just out of boredom – and then even just out of horniness. And 'even', because Jace used to pick up strangers at the Hunter's Moon for a one-night-stand. Now, he just walked over to the next room to ask Magnus for a hook-up. Even sober.

The part after sex started to become a problem though. At first, it had just been the part where both passed out from exhaustion and alcohol, waking up in the morning and just parting for the day. By now, they would cuddle up, talk softly about their _feelings_. Confiding in each other. It was their greatest bonding moment. Most of the time sober too. It had started to change things.

Jace's feelings had started to _change_. The appreciation and friendship he had started to feel for Magnus, somehow it had become _more_ than that. Seeing Magnus talk to the kittens made Jace's heart flutter, Jace had started cooking, in particular Magnus' favorite meals, he'd seek Magnus out for attention whenever he needed to not be alone. He had started considering Magnus _his_.

/break\

Magnus had no idea what was going on. He had introduced Jace to Jem Carstairs, had seen him off before Jace went to the Silent Brothers. Then Jem had contacted him again, had requested Magnus' help – because Jace was possessed. Of course he had helped, rallying up other warlocks willing to help. That was, Alec had put in a word with Lorenzo there, about how the warlocks kind of owed them one for siding with the Seelie Queen and that Alec had kept the Clave from hunting down the individual warlocks who had done so, putting enough pressure on to make Lorenzo cave and 'show his good will for a healthy and helpful relationship with the Institute'. It worked out for everyone.

But... now it was two months later and Jace, freed from his possession and also having been healed and counseled by Jem, was released from the City of Bones. And yet, he hadn't come home. No, instead, Magnus had to find out from Alec that Jace had just... moved back to the Institute.

For a couple of days, Magnus just left it at that. It was Jace's decision and if the blonde decided to be coward enough not to even tell Magnus in person, then Magnus did not need this. Only when Catarina told him that she was _not_ going to listen to him complaining about his boyfriend dumping him any more and that if Magnus did not go and talk to Jace himself, then she would or so help her god. Firstly, he had to correct her about the 'boyfriend' part. Then, he had to promise to go and talk to the blonde. Boyfriend or not, Magnus _was_ hurt by Jace just cutting him out like that.

They had been _friends_. Magnus hadn't felt this close to someone in a very long time. And if he was being perfectly honest, he had been thinking about how it could be _more_. Being friends with Jace was good. The sex was also good. And Magnus had come to wonder what maybe going on dates with Jace might be like. Especially after Jace had left for the Silent City, because Magnus had started to realize that he was truly missing the blonde. That the loft suddenly felt too empty and too quiet. Having Jace with him – drinking with him, talking with him, fucking with him, eating with him – it felt so good. It felt good and for the first time in a long, _long_ time, he had someone right there to confide in, someone to trust and hold, to make him feel warm and not alone.

If Jace wanted to call their little friends with benefits deal off, fine. But if Jace thought he could get away with calling their _friendship_ off like that, then he had another thing coming.

/break\

Jace was exhausted from a long mission by the time he returned to his room. It was a nice room. A bell-tower. Large, moody, aesthetically pleasing. Empty, cold and nothing like home. Nothing like the loft. He missed coming home. He missed coming home to _his warlock_.

"Mag, I'm home", sighed Jace to himself, with a small sarcastic smile on his lips.

"Wonderful. I've been waiting for over an hour now."

Jace yelped in surprise, staring startled at the warlock, who was sprawled out on Jace's bed like an over-sized cat claiming his territory. The fact that his eyes were unglamoured helped with that impression. All Jace could do was stare at Magnus, wondering what was going on.

"You know", started Magnus and heaved a sigh, the look on his face less than impressed. "If you wanted to call it quits on our little... mutually beneficial agreement, you could have just said so."

"I didn't... That's not...", started Jace with a frustrated frown. "Just go, Mag."

"No", hummed Magnus, shaking his head a little. "Not without an explanation."

Gritting his teeth, Jace sat down next to Magnus. "I... I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I like our friendship. I don't wanna mess it up. But I also don't know how to... go back to how things were _without_ messing it up. So I just... put seeing you off until I'd find a solution."

"But you haven't yet", concluded Magnus, inspecting his nails. "So, what exactly is the problem that you can't find a solution to, little Shadowhunter?"

"...The possession", whispered Jace, not looking at Magnus. "Lilith's grip on me. Jem was amazed that it hadn't taken a full hold over me. That I had been able to break it on my own."

"It's your special angelic blood that enabled you to, wasn't it?", asked Magnus confused.

"No", muttered Jace, shaking his head. "Lilith used those she had possessed to kill... those they loved. And it wasn't... It was the strength of my love that gave me the ability to break the possession. Shadowhunters only love once in their life. Fiercely, with their all."

"Okay...", nodded Magnus slowly, having a feeling where this was going.

"I can't be in love with you", stated Jace as he looked up at Magnus, eyes wide and vulnerable, _frightened_. "You're... the first friend I made outside my siblings. And what we had _worked_. I can't ruin that by being in love with you and getting my heart broken by you. I can't-"

"And here I thought", started Magnus lowly, voice deep like velvet. "Your self-esteem would have had you walk right up to me with a cocky grin, telling me you made reservations for a first date."

"I'm not...", started Jace with a glare. "You're... _different_. You're not some one-night-stand. Your opinion matters to me. Your feelings matter to me. I... I'm sorry I hurt them by ignoring you, I just... didn't know what to say to you. Because I'm not... not ready to be 'let down gently'. Or, well, not so gently now considering I was being a dick, huh?"

"You were", confirmed Magnus, one eyebrow cocked as he reached out to cup Jace's cheek. "And you can make it up to me by planning the perfect first date for us, mh?"

"Don't make fun of me, Bane", warned Jace with a glare.

"I'm not making fun of you, angel", assured Magnus as he leaned down and very slowly kissed Jace. "I like you. A lot. I care about you, not just as a friend. I like what we had, but... it could be _more_ than what it is. I want more, Jace. I want _you_. I want to go on a date with you."

"Really?", asked Jace in awe, leaning after Magnus as Magnus leaned away.

Magnus smiled at the gesture, curling his fingers around Jace's neck and pulling him into a second kiss. "Don't _ever_ do that again. Don't shut me out when you don't know how to deal with your feelings. You and I... The reason we work is because we came to trust each other and talk about the feelings we don't know how to talk about with anyone else. Okay?"

Nodding slowly, Jace crawled closer to Magnus so he could curl against the warlock. Smiling softly, Magnus wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him so close that the Shadowhunter was essentially sitting on his lap, leaning against Magnus' chest.

"I love you", mumbled Jace, nose pressed against Magnus' collarbone. "I love you. I am... in love with you. You did this. You just... with all of your... you... I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart", smiled Magnus amused, kissing the top of Jace's head.

Hearing that made Jace's heart flutter. "I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have avoided you. I'm sorry."

Closing his eyes, Jace buried his face in Magnus' chest. The warlock was warm and comfortable and... And for the first time that he could remember, he felt fucking safe.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Didn't really know where to take that prompt until I read a post from seb-verlacs over on tumblr and knew I needed "day drinking buddies to friends with benefits to lovers" in my life for Jagnus! :O Come visit me at **takaraphoenix** for partially unexpected fics, headcanons, prompts and other fun stuff! ^o^  
_


	41. Jagnus - The Softest Puppy

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Softest Puppy || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Softest Puppy

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness, sexuality crisis

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Izzy, Jace/Clary (past, mentioned)

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "I want a dog." - "I want a cat." for Jagnus.

Jace learns about asexuality and starts questioning his own feelings. He had always only seen sex as a way of blowing off steam, as the only way he allowed himself physical comfort from others. But he comes to realize that isn't what he desires the most in a relationship. He finds what he is looking for in the most unexpected of places...

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _The Softest Puppy_

"Pansexual, huh?", grunted Jace curiously, tilting his head.

Isabelle grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's what Simon calls it. Never heard that before either, to be honest. But the color-combination is interesting."

Apparently, Simon was pansexual – whatever that meant – and was going on a pride. And as his new girlfriend, Isabelle was going with him. Shadowhunters barely had a grasp on gay and bisexual and neither was quite tolerated. That there was even _more_...? Jace, sprawled out on Izzy's bed in boredom, looking over her shoulder onto her laptop. She was working on some color-coded clothes for the pride. She also wanted to drag Alec along, because it might help him settle with his sexuality more. He was still struggling a little. He might have come out, but he still struggled with living it out in the open. He had been endearingly flustered when John Underhill had asked him out on a date the other week. Izzy and Jace were _still_ having fun teasing him with that.

"There are a lot of sexual orientations, you know?", offered Simon with a broad grin. "Don't tell me the big, bad Shadowhunter's always ever just seen... straight."

"I've just never thought about... a name for it", shrugged Jace thoughtfully, looking over at Simon. "I don't really care. Girls, guys, Seelies, vampires, warlocks... whatever."

"Maybe you should read up on it too?", suggested Simon, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, that color-scheme is nice", noted Isabelle, not minding their conversation.

Tilting his head, Jace turned to look over her shoulder again. Black, gray, white, magenta. Yeah, that looked more like a color-combo that Izzy could rock. He scoffed lightly when he read what that was the flag off. Crossing his arms behind his head, he collapsed back onto the bed.

"Don't tell me you're aphobic, Jace", grunted Simon with a frown.

"I just don't get it", shrugged Jace with a frown. "How can you not want sex _at all_? It's fun. And how can you not want _anyone_ at your side...? That's just... lonely."

"That's not...", started Simon and sighed. "That's not what asexuality is, Jace."

Jace frowned confused. He didn't really have an understanding on any of this – all those mundie terms for what they liked in bed or didn't like in bed. To Jace it all was just... whatever. But the way he saw it, the way the term made sense, asexual meant no sexuality.

"For one, asexual doesn't mean aromantic. You can still want someone at your side even when you don't want sex. And you can still want sex without wanting romance", started Simon carefully. "And being asexual doesn't have to mean you never have sex."

"Yeah, that makes somehow even less sense, Lewis", pointed Jace out, eyebrows raised.

"Being asexual means not experiencing sexual _attraction_. But not every asexual is sex-repulsed", continued Simon. "Some are. Some don't want any kind of sex. Others are very fine with masturbation, because orgasms are fun. Some don't mind... uh... you know, getting each other off. Others don't mind sex at all – for the, you know, release. It's just that they don't feel sexual attraction. That's... really all there is to it."

"My boyfriend is a walking encyclopedia of sexualities", chuckled Isabelle amused.

Jace just frowned confused as Simon continued babbling on about the Pride and how excited he was to go with Izzy and how this could be a bonding moment for Simon and Alec and all.

/break\

"I did not expect you to tag along too, Jace", noted Alec.

"I didn't expect _you_ to agree to this", countered Jace amused. "Willingly spending time with Simon? And... you know, being this open about your sexuality."

Alec shrugged, mildly uncomfortably. He had a rainbow button attached to his black shirt and that was the highest of his feelings, but it was still _so much_ for him. Jace wore a pan button. He had never really thought about labels and such, but he figured there must be _something_ to it. To feeling like being part of something – of a group. A community was what Simon had called it.

"I don't know", shrugged Alec, avoiding to look at Jace. "I... took John up on the date. And I figured I should... grow more comfortable with being open about it, because as soon as I start dating someone... I _will_ have to learn to be more open about it."

"Wow", grunted Jace surprised, eyes wide.

"What... What about you, Jace?", asked Alec gently, looking at him.

Jace paused and shrugged awkwardly, not looking at Alec. Everything had been awkward in those past three months. Since they had broken the possession. Since Clary had... died. Jace still didn't know if he felt anything about that. The potion Magnus had brewed for Lilith, it had effectively broken any feelings he ever might have had for Clary. And even though Magnus gave his magic to break the possession, the potion had _nothing_ to do with the possession, it was strong and irreversible magic. Sometimes, Jace was glad about it. They had told him he had loved Clary and her death would have only broken his heart anymore – with everything he was dealing with at the time, he didn't know how well he could have been able to handle that on top of everything else.

Over the past three months, Jace had concentrated on getting better. He had been at the City of Bones for two months and had only returned back home three weeks ago. He was better now, mentally. Now he could focus on other things again. Like his sexuality, apparently.

"I'm not interested in anyone at the moment", shrugged Jace. "I guess."

"My, my. Unexpected colors on you, blondie."

Blinking slowly, Jace turned to see Magnus Bane. He hadn't really seen Magnus since his return from the City of Bones. It was mostly guilt, because Magnus had to give up his magic to save Jace. Apparently, while Jace had been gone, Magnus had gotten his magic back.

"Magnus", stated Jace awkwardly.

The warlock looked gorgeous in bi-colors. Dramatic and fashionable as always. Handsome as always. Magnus smiled delighted, wrapping an arm around Alec's shoulders. The two had become friends. While Magnus had flirted with Alec in the beginning, Alec had shot him down, being too deep in the closet at the time. So Magnus accepted it and settled for a good friendship, helping Alec come around on his own sexuality. It was good, seeing Alec actually make friends.

"Ah, so he does still know my name", chuckled Magnus amused.

"Jace! I didn't expect you to come along too!", exclaimed Simon, interrupting them.

Jace scowled and scoffed as they started walking together. "Guess I've been... thinking about stuff. You made me think about it, I guess. I never really thought about sexuality before."

"And you came to the conclusion that you're pan?", asked Simon with a broad grin.

Jace elegantly dodged him when Simon tried wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah."

Only that being pan wasn't the only thing he had been thinking about. He had also been thinking a lot about asexuality. It was weird, but the things Simon had said had really confused him, mainly. And the whole thing about sexual attraction and all... He tried reading up on it, on people's individual experiences. But they all differed so much and he... he kind of wished he had someone to _talk_ to. A real, actual human being who might be able to help him. It was borderline painful to consider asking, but Simon seemed to be the only one who had an actual grasp on anything so Jace might be forced to _talk_ to Simon. What a horrible thought. Making a face, he watched Simon and Isabelle, dance around and kiss. Alec and Magnus next to him were talking casually.

"Why do you look constipated, Jace?", asked Alec curiously after a little while. "If you're uncomfortable here, then... you know you don't have to be here."

"No, it's not that. This... is actually pretty cool", whispered Jace, looking around at all those out and proud people. "I just... think I have to... talk to Simon. Because I might need his help."

"How utterly dreadful", noted Magnus. "Well, what is it? I have a few centuries on Simon, I might be of more help than him, you know?"

"I...", started Jace, shifting a little. "I think... I think I might be... asexual."

Alec nearly stumbled at that. " _You_? Sorry. I don't mean it like that, I'm just... you have so much sex. Seriously, with _everyone_. Hence that... button?"

"That's actually not what asexuality means", supplied Jace. "And that's why I'm confused. I figured that it was just... not having sex. Not wanting anyone. But it's just... lack of sexual attraction."

"But aren't you more like... sexually attracted to nearly everyone?", argued Alec doubtfully.

"Not... really, no. I never looked at someone and thought 'damn, I really wanna have sex with them, in particular'...", replied Jace with an awkward, little shrug. "I look for someone willing and take them home, without really, you know... thinking on it."

"And you think Simon is the right person to talk to about your sex-life?", mused Magnus.

"No", grunted Jace and made a face. "But he seems to... know a lot about it and I'm just... I'm _confused_. I've been thinking about this for the whole last week and went like... through the different stages of grief or some shit. And I'm just... at my wits' end."

Magnus sighed and reached a hand out to rest on Jace's shoulder, squeezing a little. "How about you come by the loft this weekend? I _do_ know someone who is asexual. Talking to someone with personal experience is definitely more helpful than... Simon's google search skills."

"Really?", asked Jace hopefully, perking up a little bit.

"Why—y are you back there? Come on, guys!", interrupted Simon with a broad grin.

"He's right. Come on, brothers", ordered Isabelle, hooking arms with Jace and Alec.

With that, the conversation was ended rather abruptly, but it was still somehow... _fun_.

/break\

"I am only doing this for you, papá", stated Raphael very pointedly. "Because I know what he means to you and because I owe you one for bringing me back to New York. But this is a one time thing, you hear me, papá?"

Magnus smiled pleased and pulled Raphael in to kiss his cheek. "Let's not mention what he means to me in front of him, please, mijo?"

Raphael huffed but nodded. Magnus' feelings for Jace did not have to be brought to Jace's attention. The blonde had made it very clear over the past month that he didn't care for Magnus' company anymore. Not that Magnus could hold it against him. It was Magnus' fault that Jace had lost the love of his life and now he couldn't even properly mourn her because he didn't remember ever having _any_ sort of feelings for her. Magnus was the one who had made the potion, after all. It broke all feelings he had for her and as an after-effect to it, Jace had been fully possessed by Lilith. How could Magnus possibly expect Jace to ever return his feelings like that...?

It wasn't like Magnus had planned to fall for Jace. It had happened gradually, after Jace had moved into the loft with him. Magnus had grown fond of Jace, more than just fond. Perhaps it had been a bit selfish to invite Jace here. He was still trying to make up for what he had done. Yes, he had given up his magic to get him back, had gone to Edom and talked to his father, all to get Jace back. But it still didn't feel like enough. The potion had been a whole different issue though and _Magnus_ was the one who had brought it on Jace. There was nothing he could have done about it.

"He—ey, Magnus", greeted Jace awkwardly as he entered the loft. "So who-"

"Let's get this over with and make it the least amount of painful, yes?", sighed Raphael.

Jace stared wide-eyed at Raphael for an awkward, long moment. Raphael heaved a sigh and sat down on the couch, motioning for Jace to join him. He was mainly only doing this because he knew Magnus was in love with Jace, but a part of Raphael also did it because he remembered how lost he had felt for _years_ , before the label asexuality was truly a thing to be used. He knew how out of touch the Shadowhunters were with the mundie world, they most likely had no idea about most of the newer terms when it came to sexuality. They were still stuck in their homophobic ways, he doubted they could look much past what else there _was_.

"Okay, tell me about it", prompted Raphael, grabbing the glass of wine next to him that Magnus had provided. "Why are we here? Why do you think you might be asexual?"

Magnus left for the kitchen. Out of sight, but still in ear-shot. It was not okay to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. Jace all the while shifted uncomfortably, glaring. Raphael Santiago, of all people? The two... No, actually he might be a rather safe choice. The two had absolutely no personal history. Neither positive nor negative. A neutral party, in a away.

"I don't think I've ever experienced sexual attraction", stated Jace carefully. "I've had a lot of sex. But... But it was never about wanting to have sex with that particular person."

Raphael had to admit, he was a bit intrigued. "Then what was it about for you?"

"Exercise, mainly", shrugged Jace thoughtfully, pulling his legs up against his chest. "When missions aren't satisfying enough, it gives me that last kick of adrenaline. Exhausting my body. Sometimes, it's about... distraction. When I'm having a shitty day, because it's..."

"It's...?", echoed Raphael when Jace didn't continue.

"Let's just say, Valentine wasn't exactly into hugging and family-cuddles", drawled Jace dryly. "I'm not exactly... used to seeking physical comfort. When I was a teen, I learned that sex is an acceptable form of physical comfort, I guess. I don't know. Izzy and I, we got drunk a lot and went out to bars to hook up with people. And..."

"And it was kind of what was expected of you?", suggested Raphael, voice nearly gentle. "A young, strong Shadowhunters, while everyone else was starting to have sex, it's the thing to do?"

"Kinda, I guess", shrugged Jace. "Yeah. And I realized it was a good way of blowing off steam and... it was oddly comforting. But I always... loved the part after more, I guess."

Raphael sighed. Why had he allowed Magnus to drag him into this? He understood what Jace was talking about. Back in his youth, it had been the same for him. A young Latino not wooing the women, back in his day and age? It wasn't exactly something a _potent_ young man should skip out on. There was a certain social pressure and especially for a young man who had no idea that asexuality even _existed_...? That there was a term for it, that he wasn't alone or broken...?

"And that's it?", asked Raphael, watching how shifty Jace was.

"No", sighed Jace, running his fingers through his hair. "It's... that... relationship with Clary. I mean, I don't _remember_ loving her, so I have a... neutral look on it and... it wasn't... it wasn't good. This girl really mainly wanted my body. She was constantly groping me, even _before_ we got together and that's kind of... rather inappropriate. And after we got together... After... After I _died_ and absolutely no one but her knew about it, she... She came to my room, not to talk to me, to see how I was handling having _died_ , she just... came to me to make out with me. On the second day we were together, when I was planning a romantic date, she... threw a fit afterward, about how I must not desire her because we hadn't fucked. In the two whole days we had been together. Back then, I think, it were the pink glasses I was wearing that were so _desperate_ for her attention. But now, when I look back... I just wanted to be... _valued_. Loved, I guess. I didn't even really want to have sex with her, because I thought being in an actual relationship meant... more. But she wanted just the same things I had done before, for years. She... didn't appreciate my attempt for a date at all, even though... that was all I really wanted from her. A proper relationship. Mundie dates, holding hands, all that... cheesy stuff, you know. She... wasn't really interested in any of that. That was, I think, where I started really... questioning it. Myself. That something must be, you know, wrong with me. Dating a gorgeous girl but wanting everything but sex."

Raphael nodded slowly, observing Jace carefully. "So you're not... angry about the potion?"

"No", huffed Jace with a frown. "I don't think my love for Clary was ever a good thing. From the get-go. I jeopardized my relationship with Alec, I nearly got us all killed on multiple occasions. She... She brought out the _worst_ in me, when she was around, all I could see was her and I put everyone else at risk, just because I never felt that way for someone and I didn't know how to handle that. So I... became desperate for her attention... any kind of attention, even when it wasn't the kind of attention I wanted. I wanted her to love me. Not just to desire me... I guess it's biased for me to say it, since I don't actually remember what it felt like to love her, but I'm glad I don't anymore. What... good would it do me? She's dead. I hear Isabelle and Simon cry about it sometimes, through the walls... But to me, it's just... a stranger. So, what do people want? That I'd _want_ my feelings for her back, so I can be heartbroken over her death...? No. She wasn't good for me, our relationship wasn't good for me. It literally got me killed once before, it would have gotten me killed again for good in the end, probably."

"You truly think that your love for Clary is what got you killed?", asked Raphael.

"She made me more reckless. I made her more reckless too. We weren't good for each other", shrugged Jace with a frown. "We went there, alone, just the two of us. And in the end, that's what got me killed. Running head first into danger with someone as reckless as me. We wanted different things from each other and we brought out the worst in each other. We... we weren't good together and it would have never ended well anyway."

"And what is it you want?", wanted Raphael to know. "Not sex, apparently."

"I mean, I don't mind it", shrugged Jace. "Like I said, it's... exercise. It'd be something I could do with my partner, I guess. I don't know. So does that... Can I really be asexual then? I just..."

"Of course", offered Raphael, his voice unusually warm. "If it is not what you truly desire. If you think you can go entirely without it. If you feel like asexual is the right thing to describe you."

"Damn", grunted Jace with a frown. "I didn't expect you to be this... insightful? Understanding?"

"I remember what the struggle with myself felt like when I went through it", replied Raphael after a beat. "Feeling like you are only half a man for not enjoying sex the way others expect of you..."

Jace paused and nodded slowly. Right. Raphael was older than he looked. Back in the day, it must have been even harder. It was an odd thing to think, but perhaps Raphael really did just understand what Jace was going through right now and just... provided some guidance that he himself had missed back then. Jace blinked a couple of times and sighed.

"But is it even possible to have such a relationship?", asked Jace softly.

"Mh?", grunted Raphael, frowning curiously. "A relationship without sex? Of course."

"But for... me", sighed Jace, rubbing his face. "Been doing so much soul-bearing, why not some more...?" He heaved another sigh and sat up straighter. "I can't quite imagine someone _loving_ me for who I am, I suppose. Love is... not exactly what Valentine liked teaching, you know? And the only thing that ever attracted people to _me_... is my body. I somehow can't quite see it ending any differently than it did with Clary."

"Here. You need a drink", sighed Raphael and handed Jace a glass.

For the next two hours, the two of them drank, mostly accompanied with silence but also with some stories from Raphael, sharing about his own experiences. Jace seemed to relax more and more into it and talking to Raphael actually seemed to help settle his nerves.

/break\

An unexpected friendship started forming between Raphael and Jace, but both knowing they would earn odd looks from their respective peers, they continued on meeting at Magnus' loft. Magnus slowly started to join their little meetings, the three of them enjoying the moonlight on the balcony. It took a few weeks before Magnus managed to naturally bring it up how he had thought that Jace was avoiding him. Raphael was running late with clan business.

"It's good to see you again more often, puppy", smiled Magnus gently.

A light blush lit up Jace's face at the familiar but somehow old nickname. Magnus had given it to him when Jace had moved into the loft, saying Jace had looked like a sad, homeless puppy and that Magnus always took in strays in need of shelter. Jace somehow really liked the nickname.

"Mh...? It... really?", asked Jace slowly, turning toward Magnus. "I... didn't think you'd want to see me, because you... you lost your magic because of me."

"I got it back. And I didn't lose it, I willingly gave it up", corrected Magnus. "I gave it up to save you, after... after I put you in danger. I made the potion that took your love for Clary away, that _allowed_ you to be possessed by Lilith... I thought you were avoiding me, because you were still... angry about what I had done."

"She... didn't want what I wanted. And I didn't want what she wanted. The logical and best solution would have been a break-up anyway. And... she's _dead_ , Magnus", pointed Jace out, eyebrows raised. "And it's not like you did what you did on purpose."

"It might look that way though", sighed Magnus and returned his attention to the moon.

"Why would you?", scoffed Jace. "Unless you _really_ hate me and wanted me to suffer."

"Or I _really_ loved you and... me using magic to break your love could easily be seen as me trying to kick the competition to the curb", offered Magnus casually.

"Yeah, right", snorted Jace before he started laughing.

He stopped surprised when Magnus didn't join the laughter but rather looked subdued. Clearing his throat, Jace adjusted to also look out at New York again. Magnus, loving him...?

"So... you were in love with me...", drawled Jace awkwardly.

"Am", corrected Magnus cautiously. "I _am_ in love with you, Jace. I worried so much about you while you were in the City of Bones and when you returned... I have to admit, I used every cabinet meeting trying to... get a glimpse of you... Getting over you was a nice concept, but it didn't work. You being back only brought that back full force. Having you here, now... I just..."

"Mh...", grunted Jace and nodded, still not looking at Magnus. "What... What do you... _want_...?"

"You", offered Magnus honestly, turning to look at Jace's profile, illuminated by the moonlight. "You know... I've... always thought I was strictly a cat-person. Always just wanted cats. Lots and lots of cats. But now I think... I don't necessarily _need_ cats. I think... I want a dog."

"I want a cat", replied Jace and tilted his head. "I mean, I don't need a cat, but... since... the guy I like really likes cats, I wouldn't _mind_ cats..."

"But I'd prefer a gentle, soft puppy, if I can have him", mused Magnus gently, reaching out to cup Jace's cheek. "You wouldn't have to... to hang out with cats, if that's not what you want."

"Please, stop talking in metaphors, that's just painful to watch. Jace, Magnus loves you... for who you are. Magnus, Jace while _willing_ to have sex, would like your relationship to focus on... other things. Now, I was promised wine", interrupted Raphael with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

Jace and Magnus were both mildly flustered as they turned to look at the exasperated vampire. Magnus cleared his throat and summoned the wine before turning toward Jace one last time.

"I'd like to take you out on a date, Jace", offered Magnus gently. "And I'm more than willing to take the relationship at your pace. All I want is _you_ , Jace."

Jace gulped and blinked, unsure what to think of this. "O... Okay. Dazzle me, Bane."

/break\

Magnus was _good_ at dazzling. Jace couldn't deny he had a crush on Magnus before, the man was absolutely gorgeous, inside and out. But dating Magnus effectively made Jace fall in love with the warlock. It was all about the romance, the gentle comfort. Dates, walks under the moonlight, traveling the world with portals. There was an insane amount of cuddling.

"Hey", whispered Magnus with a gentle smile, lifting the blanket.

It was late, or early, depending on how one looked at the night. Jace had just gotten home from a long-running mission. Home. The loft had become home again three months into dating Magnus, because he loved to be with Magnus, to fall asleep in the warlock's arms, be kissed awake by his boyfriend, have breakfast in bed with Magnus. Groaning softly, Jace collapsed face-first onto the bed. Magnus smiled and carefully pulled the blonde closer until Jace could properly curl against him his head resting on Magnus' chest and nuzzling against him.

"I love you", whispered Jace softly.

Magnus' fingers stilled in Jace's hair, the warlock laying stiff for a second. "Not... how I expected for you to to tell me that you loved me for the first time."

Jace paused and slowly looked up. "Is... Is that really..."

"The first time you told me that you love me?", asked Magnus amused. "Yes, it is."

"...Ooops?", offered Jace sheepishly. "I thought I..." He paused and frowned. "I... I didn't expect to really fall in love with you, but... I did. I love you. I love you. And it... feels right to say. Yeah."

The smile Magnus offered him at that made his heart flutter. And while Jace knew Magnus desired him, he knew by the looks, the intensity of Magnus' eyes, he knew that Magnus _loved_ him. They did have sex, because Jace didn't really mind, but he only felt secure enough in their relationship after he had moved in with Magnus. Feeling like sex was not the only thing Magnus would want from him. That it was more like a bonus. And for Jace, it was still a good outlet for stress, a great coping mechanism and a good way for exercise. He also found that it helped deepen the trust between himself and Magnus. And now he was just absolutely in love with the warlock.

"I love you too, puppy", whispered Magnus with gentle eyes before kissing Jace.

And oh he did. He had thought he loved Jace before, but ever since they got together? How affectionate and cuddly Jace could be, when he trusted someone, _loved_ someone. Magnus smiled as his cuddly puppy snuggled up to him, sprawled out on top of the warlock, seeking warmth and affection – something Magnus was more than willing to give, knowing he got it back in return.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Technically, today would have been the turn of another drabble, but I learned last night that it's apparently Asexual Awareness Week and if there's ever the perfect time to post my first fic focusing on asexuality and coming to terms with it, then damn is it this week. ;)  
_

 _I really do find that you can easily make the case for Jace to be a sex-positive asexual. Every little thing we've seen about his relationship with Clary - how he is all about the romance, about just holding her, just being with her, while for her it's all about undressing him with her eyes and making out and essentially demanding sex on day two of their relationship - made me really believe that canon Jace could very well be asexual, because... even when totally in love, what guy (with such a sexual track-record as Jace) would opt out of sex and making out in favor of soft, gentle intimacy because what he really craves is love, not sex._


	42. Malace - A Bane Apology

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Bane Apology || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Bane Apology

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), explicit sexual content, anal, oral, rimming, size kink

Main Pairing: Malace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Babe, I'm sorry." - "Suck my ass." for Malace. Magnus knows Jace is sensitive about his height, yet he pushed too war. Jace is pouting and Magnus has to find a way to make it up.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _A Bane Apology_

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"Suck my ass, Bane", growled Jace with a glare and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be at the Institute, sparring with one of my sisters. Where I am not being ridiculed."

Magnus heaved an exasperated sigh. "Angel, you know I didn't-"

But Jace was already out of the room. With another sigh did Magnus collapse backward onto the couch and summoned himself a cocktail. Alec immediately took the cocktail away from him, glaring pointedly at Magnus. Right. He was supposed to cut back on the drinking. Alec and Jace were worried about him, about how his drinking had increased in the past weeks. He had told them that he would not stop drinking altogether, he had done so for too many centuries to cut it, but he had compromised with them that he would stop the _day-drinking_.

"He's overreacting", grunted Magnus. "And you _know_ it."

"Yes, I do", chuckled Alec as he put the cocktail down on the table before sitting next to Magnus. "But _you_ also know that he is sensitive about his height. The constant teasing... you _know_ you were pushing his buttons. You were doing it on purpose. So you shouldn't be surprised that he snapped."

"I concede that point", sighed Magnus with a frown. "Still. He is _so_ adorable. Every time he has to get on his tip-toes to hug or kiss either of us. And you _know_ I have a weakness for seeing him in our clothes! It is entirely not my fault that he looks absolutely endearing wearing my hoodie, with the collar slipping off his shoulder! Off his shoulder, Alexander!"

Alec smiled bemused and nodded. Jace _did_ look endearing in their clothes. A secret fantasy of Alec's that he had for years now, so to see it come true was absolutely amazing. Magnus was also right with how _tempting_ it was, to see Jace with the shirt slipping off his shoulder, the shirt hanging down around mid-thigh, some of Alec's and Magnus' longer shirts looking more like dresses on Jace length-wise – really, Izzy had dresses _shorter_ than how those shirts sat on Jace.

Jace in either of their clothes was a walking, talking temptation. And when, this morning, Jace had been too lazy to get dressed and instead had just gotten Magnus' shirt from last night, buttoning it up half-way and then going to make breakfast. That was how the day had started, with Magnus pressing up against Jace from behind, reaching under the shirt to pinch Jace's butt and comment on how adorable he looked in the shirt. And Jace let it slide. A couple of comments about his height, or his adorableness, he could let slide. But today, Magnus had been pushing his luck.

"You gotta make it up to him", noted Alec and crossed his arms, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, he gave me a wonderful idea on _how_ I can make it up to him", smirked Magnus, eyes dark.

"...Sex is not the solution to everything", sighed Alec and shook his head.

"Maybe not _everything_ , but it does get me pretty far with our pretty blonde", chuckled Magnus.

Alec heaved a deep sigh and shook his head. "You're both awful."

"And you love us bo—oth", called Magnus after him. "And don't act like you are not as much of a horny, desperate pervert as me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood! I _know you_."

Alec blushed as he left, but he did not answer verbally.

/break\

Jace was panting as he placed kick and hit after kick and hit. Isabelle blocked, expertly so, and got enough own kicks and hits in. Maybe more so than usually. Because Jace wasn't fully focused. He was angry and when he let his feelings bleed into training, he didn't think clearly.

"What happened?", asked Isabelle when they took a break.

"Mh?", grunted Jace, taking a slow drink from his water-bottle before emptying the rest of it over his head, sighing. "What do you mean? Nothing happened."

"Bullshit", snorted Izzy. "You came storming in here, _without_ Alec. Normally, you two get to the Institute together, courtesy of your boyfriend's magic. You're also wearing Magnus' shirt and... you usually don't really wear those when you come to the Institute. Unless... you were in such a haste to leave the loft that you just kept on whatever you were wearing."

"...You're hanging out too much with Luke. That whole cop investigation thing is rubbing off", grunted Jace and rolled his eyes. "But yeah, I... might have stormed out after grabbing my pants off the floor and didn't bother changing shirts, okay."

"So. What happened?", asked Izzy gently, nudging Jace. "Talk to me."

"Just... Magnus", grumbled Jace, unrolling the sleeves of the fancy shirt he had borrowed from Magnus, fidgeting with the too-long sleeves that covered his fingers. "'Good morning, my _little_ Shadowhunter', 'Oh, look how _endearing_ he is in my shirt!', 'It's kind of short on me, but look how well it covers Jace's ass' and shit like that. All morning. I just... urgh."

Isabelle laughed, earning her a vicious glare from Jace. "I'm sorry, but just... you got yourself _two_ boyfriends who are _both_ each four inches taller than you. You really can't pout about the height difference, because _quite clearly_ you have a thing for the tall, dark type."

"I hate you", drawled Jace dryly, giving her a deadpan.

"You love me", chimed Isabelle teasingly. "And you love _them_. A lot. You know exactly that Magnus doesn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. He just loves you. It's... meant as a term of endearment, not as anything bad or insulting, you know that, right?"

"...I know", grumbled Jace. "But _he_ knows that I don't take _too much_ of that kind of talk. I don't... it makes me feel _undermined_. Like I'm... I'm small and useless and not being taken seriously."

"Have you ever told him that?", asked Isabelle with a frown. "Because I think he's just teasing because he thinks it's cute and he doesn't know how you feel about it."

"You know I hate talking about my feelings", groaned Jace, leaning his head back.

"You just did though", shrugged Isabelle amused. "You just gotta talk _to them_."

Jace groaned once again, burying his face in her neck. "Do I _have_ to?"

Chuckling, Isabelle wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, you do."

/break\

Jace frowned curiously as he got home. The lights were out. No one was in the living room or the kitchen. He had barely seen Alec in passing all day – stupid head of the Institute job keeping them apart. Magnus should be home though. No, Jace didn't actually _know_... Maybe Magnus had some kind of client or something. After all, Jace had just stormed out and they hadn't talked about their days. What kind of plans Magnus had. Jace's stomach felt heavy and filled with led as he thought on that. They had just parted, in anger. _Anything_ could have happened after.

"Sweetheart?", called Magnus out from the bedroom in wonder. "Are you home?"

Jace headed straight to the bedroom, where Magnus and Alec were already waiting. Both were down to their boxers, Alec laying propped up on the bed, while Magnus sat on his side of the bed, adjusting something on the nightstand. When Magnus noticed Jace, he looked up and smiled, opening his mouth to tempt Jace into joining and not sleeping in the guest-room and punishing him. Before he could get to it though, Jace already tackled him in a hug and kissed him.

"And here Magnus was worried you'd still be angry", chuckled Alec curiously.

"I _am_ still angry, but... I... I stormed out this morning, angry and... _anything_ could have happened", muttered Jace with a frown, holding Magnus' face. "To me, to you, to Mag, to either of us. And... And I don't want any potential last conversation to be a fight. I don't... I _already_ died. Anything could happen to either of us at any moment and I... am not... I..."

"Oh, angel", whispered Magnus gently, bringing Jace down into a kiss. "Okay. Let's agree to never part ways in anger and with angry words on our lips in the future. To always say 'I love you' before we leave, even when we're angry."

"That... sounds good", agreed Alec softly as he sat up so he too could Jace. "Yeah?"

"Yeah", nodded Jace and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Sorry. This was stupid. I mean... _everything_ about it. This morning and now. Urgh. I hate how... how..."

"Hey, babe", whispered Alec soothingly, cupping Jace's cheek. "It's okay."

"It's _not_ ", growled Jace frustrated. "I've been so... _raw_... so... so overly emotional ever since the possession. It just... and... Being at the City of Bones, with Jem, it... helped, but... I'm still..."

"There is nothing wrong with being _vulnerable_ ", stated Alec seriously. "You'll never have to be angry or frustrated about being emotional about us. We... We both, we love you, babe. We _love_ you. We support you and we... we will never see your emotions as a weakness. But you got to _talk_ to us about your feelings so we _understand_ them and can be there for you, you know?"

Jace nodded slowly, tilting his head forward and curling up against Magnus on whose lap he was still sitting. He tucked himself beneath Magnus' chin, allowing the warlock to wrap his arms around Jace and pull him close. Magnus adjusted so they were sitting with his back against the headboard, and with Alec right next to them, running gentle fingers through Jace's hair.

"I just... still remember dying. I got better with... with _dealing_ with it, but sometimes, I still feel it, feel the bond breaking and myself fading and... and to think about dying again and leaving you, thinking I'm angry with you... I just... I need you to know how much I love you, how _grateful_ I am to have you in my life, supporting me through... through everything that happened this year."

"I understand that, Jace", sighed Alec, leaning in to kiss Jace's cheek. "Sometimes, I jerk awake with the prickling sensation of the bond breaking too and then I... I just have to _hold_ you, to make sure I know you're safe and alive and _with_ us..."

"So, do you... want to talk about this morning?", asked Magnus carefully, brushing golden hair out of Jace's face and tilting his head up so Jace was looking at him. "We don't _have_ to."

Biting his lips, Jace leaned back some. "I just... I _know_ you don't mean it... in a demeaning way. But when you say it _too often_ , I... It makes me feel small. Not just physically. But... like I'm not being taken seriously, like I'm useless, not good enough. The runt of the litter, you know. H—He used to criticize that I was too scrawny, that I'd never turn out something proper... and..."

"Oh, honey...", started Magnus, voice breaking. "No, that's the last thing I'd ever want to make you feel. You are so precious to me, I _love_ you, I adore you. Just... Just because you're my small, precious boyfriend doesn't mean I want to _patronize_ you or anything."

"I know, Mag", whispered Jace and leaned heavily against the warlock. "And I don't want you to _stop_ either. I _kinda_ like it, most of the time. Just..."

"Just not when it becomes too much", supplied Alec, pressing a kiss to Jace's temple. "We'll cut back on the teasing and you... tell us when we're pushing it, okay, babe?"

Humming, Jace nodded and leaned against them both. He shuddered when Magnus started kissing down his neck and along his shoulder. Blinking, Jace turned to look at the warlock suspiciously.

"I have to make it up to you for this morning", whispered Magnus mischievously.

"O—Oh. A patented Bane apology?", asked Jace with the smallest grin, arching into the warlock.

"Mh. Wanted to do as you requested this morning", smirked Magnus.

"Requested...?", asked Jace a little confused while Alec started tugging on his clothes.

"You told him to suck your ass", offered Alec, stealing a kiss from Jace.

"...Oh", grunted Jace, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"And after, I wanted to show you just why you love having to _big_ boyfriends", added Magnus.

"Mh... you always make it so hard for me to stay mad at you, Mag", snorted Jace.

"Now, what do you say?", asked Magnus, running slow fingers along Jace's side.

"I'm waiting for my apology", smirked Jace and rolled onto his stomach, sprawling himself out all over Alec's chest. "I'm all yours, my _big_ bad warlock."

While Alec wrapped his arms around Jace's shoulders, playing with his hair, Magnus settled down between Jace's spread legs. Pulling Jace's cheeks apart, Magnus licked his lips before diving in. He licked over Jace's hole once, causing it to twitch in excitement. Then, he started prodding it with his tongue, pushing teasingly against it. Jace gasped, clinging tighter onto Alec.

"Relax, babe", whispered Alec lowly, kissing the top of Jace's head.

Jace grumbled, burying his face in Alec's stomach, nuzzling against his six-pack. Alec locked eyes with Magnus, exchanging a fond and amused look. It really wasn't their fault Jace was so adorable. Magnus pushed hit tongue in, making Jace whimper softly. _Definitely_ adorable, regardless of how much Jace tried to deny it. The warlock pushed in deeper, lips pressed against his rim, tongue brushing against Jace's walls, teasing him and easing him loose.

"Angel, you wanna put your mouth to good use too?", asked Alec, voice dark.

He was still playing with Jace's hair with one hand but his other hand was wrapped around his own cock, jerking himself off slowly as he watched Magnus. Jace tilted his head up to look at Alec before slowly adjusting himself so he was on eye-level with Alec's cock. He moaned a last time before wrapping his lips around Alec's erection, enjoying the way Magnus pushed his tongue in deeper and deeper. Magnus had a _very_ talented tongue.

"Fuck", groaned Alec and threw his head back as Jace deep-throated him.

Jace moaned around Alec's cock, eyes rolling back as he enjoyed the heavy weight of Alec's large cock. It felt so _heavy_ in his mouth. It made his mouth water, drool running down his chin as he took in as much as he could. He _loved_ that both his boyfriends were so well-endowed. They were both so _thick_ and _long_ and Jace absolutely loved it. Sucking and bobbing his head, he drew out all the best sounds from Alec. Magnus all the while removed himself from Jace's hole.

"He—ey. No. No stopping", growled Jace, unwillingly pulling off Alec. "I was promised-"

Magnus smirked as he lubed up his cock. Jace closed his mouth with an audible clack, blinking. His eyes were hungry as he stared at the warlock's huge dick. Biting his lips, Jace got on all four, wiggling his ass in invitation and setting his knees farther apart.

"I promised to remind you just how much you _love_ your... huge boyfriends", chimed Magnus.

With a pleased smile on his lips did Jace return to sucking Alec's dick while Magnus slowly pushed into Jace's hole. Jace paused, nearly choking on Alec's dick at that. Magnus was _so thick_ , he spread Jace so far when he breached him and even though Jace had been dating them both for months now, he still needed some adjustment phase when getting fucked by either of his well-endowed boyfriends. His knuckles turned white as he clung onto Alec's thighs.

"Sh, it's alright, babe", whispered Alec, soothingly caressing Jace's hair.

"If you tell him to relax, he might bite you", warned Magnus amused. "You know that he knows that. This isn't his first time getting fucked. Right, angel-face?"

He patted Jace's butt at that, making the blonde hum in agreement. The humming send shivers down Alec's spine, the vibrations going right through his dick. Gritting his teeth, Alec tried hard not to come. But Jace's tight throat and the picture he painted were very tempting.

"You ready, angel?", asked Magnus, slowly kissing down Jace's spine.

Jace nodded enthusiastically, pushing back against Magnus. The warlock smirked pleased at that, holding Jace's waist tightly as he started slowly pulling out and pushing in. He knew to take it slow in the beginning, even though Jace liked it rough. There was no point in hurting his pretty angel.

"Hey, gorgeous", grinned Magnus, leaning over Jace so he could kiss Alec.

"I love Jace between us like that", grunted Alec against Magnus' lips. "He looks so good like this, being impaled on both our cocks, Magnus."

"Mh, yes", purred Magnus, caressing Alec's hair. "Just imagine once we have him trained well enough to take _both of us_ in one hole, mh?"

Jace moaned in a drawn-out way, making Alec come – well, the picture Magnus painted also helped. Magnus picked up the pace, fucking Jace harder while Alec came down Jace's throat. Just before he was done, Jace pulled off, allowing the last of it to hit his face. Alec groaned miserably. Why did Jace have to always drive him insane? Panting, Alec leaned back and relaxed.

"Ja—ace", groaned Alec when Jace started lapping at his crotch.

"Shut up. I'm not done", smirked Jace, licking off all the last bit of cum.

"So greedy", sighed Magnus pleased, smiling as he patted Jace's flank.

"Ye—eah. I know", laughed Jace, pushing back against Magnus more.

"Time for you to come too", declared Magnus as he started jerking Jace off.

Groaning in bliss, Jace buried his face in Alec's six-pack once more as he felt his own orgasm building up. Magnus' fingers were about as cunning as his tongue. Centuries of practice did make perfect in this case. Within minutes did Jace come, Magnus' name on his lips. The warlock bent over and bit Jace's shoulder as he also came, filling the blonde with his cum.

"Gorgeous, you have a little bit of...", started Magnus, pointing at Jace's face.

"Ye—ep", hummed Jace pleased and sprawled out on Alec.

Magnus' eyes darkened as he looked at Jace, legs still spread and giving the very nice and alluring view on his swollen, loose hole, cum dripping out. He really loved seeing their blonde like this.

"So, still frustrated with your huge boyfriends?", asked Magnus teasingly.

"Mh... at least you're good for something, Bane", yawned Jace playfully.

Huffing, Magnus slapped Jace's ass before collapsing next to his boyfriends. He wrapped one arm around Alec's shoulders, pulling the archer up against himself. Jace was safely tucked between them, face buried into Alec's chest, legs drawn up and fully curled up against his parabatai.

"He look so _small_ ", whispered Magnus as he stared at the pair of parabatai.

Jace curled together like that did look even smaller than he normally was, especially with Alec sprawled out to his full height. Alec smirked, caressing Jace's back.

"Don't tempt your luck", warned Alec playfully.

"Bah. Our pretty angel is already asleep", huffed Magnus dismissively, pressing a kiss to Jace's neck. "Besides, I wouldn't mind saying sorry to my little Shadowhunter again."

"You're insatiable", sighed Alec fondly, kissing Magnus.

"You know it, darling", smirked Magnus, cuddling up to both his Shadowhunters.

Jace hummed contently in his sleep, snuggling up more to them both.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This one was a looot of fun to write! ^o^ I love the fact that Magnus in the books is so tall? I'd like to apply that to the show too. Because I love Harry. But can you imagine him wearing RDJ's Tony-Stark-boots to loom over Jace too? I can. I love that mental image!  
_

 _Anyway, another one of the prompts I got on tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix** ;3) and this one? This one just HAD to turn sexual. xD_


	43. Balec - Distracting Wolf

Shadowhunters || Balec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Distracting Wolf || Balec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Distracting Wolf

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, Christmas

Main Pairing: Bat/Alec

Side Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane

Summary: "Fine, just do what you have to do." - "Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?" for Bat/Alec. Alec wasn't quite used to the friendship between his boyfriend and his parabatai yet, so he tends to be ambushed by them.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Distracting Wolf_

Alec was trying to work. Upcoming Christmas was not an excuse to slack off and it seemed that attacks kept piling up even more than usual. Like demons didn't want Alec to have Christmas. There was just one thing keeping him from actually making progress on his work.

"I'm trying to work here, babe, do you mind...?", grunted Alec a little frustrated.

"You work too much", groaned Bat where he was sprawled out on the couch, earning a pointed look from Alec. "Fine, just do what you have to..."

"Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?", requested Alec.

"I think you're asking too much of your boyfriend there."

Rolling his eyes, Alec turned to look at Jace, who was leaning against the doorway with a broad smirk on his lips. Alec wasn't entirely used to the friendship between his boyfriend and his parabatai yet. When they had first met Bat, got introduced to him by Maia and Simon during the war, Alec would have never expected to end up with the wolf. He had still been a little bitter about how his relationship with Magnus had fallen apart – less so because he wanted it back, but more so because he was aware where _his_ mistakes in that had laid. The lying, the half-truths, not trusting each other or being willing to open up to each other. Those were the mistakes they _both_ had made. And when the lie about the Soul Sword and Magnus choosing the Seelie Queen's side during the war had pushed them to a definite end, somewhere deep down, Alec had known it was for the best.

That breakup had been well over a year ago by now though.

In the aftermath, Jace had died and gotten possessed and they had to save him. Saved, Jace was sent to the Silent Brothers to heal, both physically and mentally, while Alec had been left to pick up the pieces and try to put them together again. Luke, Bat and Simon had been great helps during that. Trying to find Clary and save her, after they realized she was still alive. Magnus too had helped. He had helped by breaking the possession on Jace already, by sending Alec and Isabelle into Jace's mind to try and bring him back. But over the following weeks of trying to track Jonathan and Clary, Alec and Magnus had finally gotten the chance to actually _talk_. They had been purely business during the Owl incident, but afterward? Searching for Clary, while Jace was with the Silent Brothers? For the first time, Alec and Magnus just talked, as... friends. The first step to friendship.

Magnus had come to care a great deal about Jace while Jace had been living with him at the loft. They talked about all that had gone wrong in their relationship and came to the agreement that they had _both_ messed up and that they had a better dynamic now than when they were still dating,

Over the following months, Alec found himself falling in love with Bat, who had helped _a lot_ during the time Jace was gone. They had started dating half a year ago and Alec was just genuinely happy. Bat was kind and gentle and soft – and Alec had _learned_ from his past relationship. He tried being more open, being honest about everything with his lover.

"Fine. What is it you wanted, Bat?", asked Alec with a sigh and put his work down.

"Magnus wants to go to a Christmas market... somewhere in Europe... with me and when I told Bat about it, he decided that'd be a good double-date", replied Jace with a grin. "You coming?"

After Jace returned from the Silent Brothers, mentally more stable and overall better than before, he felt a little disconnected from the changes at first. But he adapted scarily quickly to Alec's new relationship status. Jace and Bat hit it off great after a first night of drinking at the Hunter's Moon. And only weeks after his return, Jace and Magnus tentatively grew closer. It took them getting Alec's very explicit vocal blessing to actually go out – but Alec was _happy_ and _in love_ , why would he deny his ex the same thing out of spite? After all, he and Magnus managed to keep a friendship.

"No's not an answer, mh?", grunted Alec as he looked at the identical puppy-dog eyes offered to him by his parabatai and his boyfriend. "Okay, fine. I can... finish this later."

"You're the best, babe", grinned Bat and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Alec blushed, just the faintest bit, before he allowed himself to be pulled along by Bat. Honestly, he knew this was for the best. Bat tended to do this, to distract him whenever he got too lost in work. He could spend a whole day working if he wasn't pulled away from his work every now and again. Bat would come with food, or simply just... flop down on Alec's desk. A large, fluffy wolf, taking up _all_ of the space, sprawling out and rolling onto his back so Alec would have to give him a belly-rub. It usually ended with Alec taking a nap cuddled up to his boyfriend and that was exactly what he needed at that time. Bat knew how to nudge him into what he needed when he overworked himself and maybe right now, a date-night and some fresh air were exactly what he needed.

"Ah, so you did manage to pry Alexander off his work. Wonderful", observed Magnus pleased.

He was waiting for them already. With a smile on his lips did Magnus welcome Jace into a hug and a kiss, having the blonde practically melt into him. Bat tugged on Alec's hand to gain his attention so when Alec turned toward him, he could kiss the dark-haired Shadowhunter.

"Thanks for making time, Alec", whispered Bat softly.

"For you? Always", grumbled Alec and pulled Bat closer, wrapping an arm around Bat's waist.

"So whipped", commented Jace with a teasing smirk.

"Don't tease them, puppy", chided Magnus and smacked Jace's ass, making him yelped.

"So _literally_ whipped", commented Bat with a shit-eating grin.

Jace's cheeks darkened as he glared pointedly at the wolf and shoved him lightly while Magnus opened up a portal. The warlock exchanged an amused look with Alec as they walked through. When they came out the other side, it took Alec's breath away. Everything was covered in snow, the little huts and stands and booths were all decorated with sparkling lights and Christmas decorations, Christmas carols were being sung in a foreign language. He looked around in awe.

"I want to try absolutely every food there is, angelito", declared Bat with sparkling eyes.

"Of course you do", huffed Alec softly and kissed Bat's temple. "Though... I'm hungry too."

"Of course you are. You haven't eaten all day. Stupid Shadowhunter who can't watch out for himself", grumbled Bat and nudged Alec. "I swear, you'd be lost without me."

"I would", agreed Alec honestly without missing a beat.

It gave Bat some pause and made the wolf look at him flustered. Smiling, Alec leaned down to properly kiss Bat before the two got pushed along by Magnus and Jace to explore the market.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Happy holiday season! ^o^ As per tradition, there will be an Advent Calendar. So you'll get one shot every day for the next 24 days, spanning various fandoms so there'll be something for everyone. ;)_


	44. Malace - Surprising Alec (Part 1)

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Surprising Alec || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Surprising Alec

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Maxwell Gideon 'Max' Lightwood, Imogen Herondale, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Magnus and Jace want to surprise Alec for Christmas. Alec makes it unnecessarily hard.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Surprising Alec (It's Harder Than It Should Be)_

Part 1: "Did you just hiss at me?" - "Are you judging me?"

Something was up. Alec could essentially smell it in the air, really. His boyfriends were _conspiring_ against him. As insane as that might sound. He glared as he adjusted.

"You sound paranoid, Alec", pointed Lydia out, both eyebrows raised.

Alec grunted. "I _know_ how it sounds. But... I can't help it. They're whispering. Conversations just stop when I enter the room. They're being secretive. And after Magnus and I broke up, when we got back together, we promised to be... better. No more secrets."

Lydia heaved a sigh as she looked at him from her own desk. After the Owl incident, when Jace had been sent to the Silent Brothers, Lydia had returned to New York. She had been healed from her injuries and with both Clary and Jace gone, she knew Alec would need help and also moral support. The two had stayed in contact after their nearly wedding and had become great friends. He appreciated her strength and friendship. He didn't know if he would have been able to handle everything if he wouldn't have had her at his side. They had worked their way up to being co-leaders of the Institute, a bit ironic considering that was why they had nearly gotten married in the first place. But additionally to that, they had become friends. Alec considered her his best friend, after Jace. Which was much appreciated, especially since Alec had started dating Jace. It was nice, having a best friend _outside_ his romantic relationship. To talk about his boyfriends with.

"Both Magnus and Jace love you a lot, Alec", pointed Lydia out, eyebrows raised. "They _adore_ you. Whatever it is you think they're hiding from you, it'd not anything bad."

"Sure", sighed Alec doubtfully. "You're probably right."

/break\

And Lydia probably was. The problem was the _probably_. It was just... past experience. While all three were working hard to be honest and trust each other and _share_ their feelings and worries with each other, all three were really bad at this kind of thing.

"Hey, babe, what are you-", started Alec with a smile as he approached Magnus from behind, just to pause. "Did... Did you just hiss at me?"

"Are you judging me?", asked Magnus and straightened up. "You startled me, Alexander. Really now, how often have I told you not to sneak up on a busy warlock."

Alec frowned at that. That was _exactly_ why he found his boyfriends suspicious these days. Magnus smoothly pushed something under another document before reaching out and pulling Alec into a soft and gentle kiss that was rather effectively distracting for the most part.

"How was your day, darling?", asked Magnus, wrapping an arm around Alec's waist.

He steered the Shadowhunter out of the office – away from whatever Magnus had smoothly tried to hide there. Seriously, something was going on here and he needed to know.

"Exhausting. Lindsay suggested to make an... office party this year", grunted Alec and rolled his eyes. "A huge Christmas party at the Institute. Because that sounds like a good idea."

"Why not?", asked Magnus curiously.

"Alcohol. For everyone. And _then_ an attack? It'd be a mess", sighed Alec. "But I allowed her to put up some decorations and all... She seemed pacified by that."

"Mh. I'd wait to see what kind of decorations before I'd count it as a victory", chuckled Magnus.

"You're probably right with that", admitted Alec with a frown. "Where are we going?"

"Outside. I had promised our blonde to join him when I'm done anyway, but if you're home already, I suppose I can finish work tomorrow", offered Magnus.

"Why is Jace outside on the balcony...?", asked Alec doubtfully.

Once they were outside, Alec realized why. It had snowed. Everything was powered in white and there, on the couch, sat Jace, curled together under a soft fluffy blanket, holding a hot chocolate and watching the kittens play in the snow and leave rather adorable cat-imprints in the snow.

"Look at our soft little puppy", whispered Magnus with a content smile.

"...Adorable", mumbled Alec in awe. "I love when he's so... so... yeah, soft."

"I know. That's why I figured we should join our soft puppy", smiled Magnus.

Jace looked up when his boyfriends sat down on either side of him. Magnus conjured two more cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows as well as more blankets, before leaning in to kiss Jace's cheek. Contently, Jace snuggled up to Alec, kissing him softly as another blanket was thrown over him by the warlock, who then snuggled up to him in return.

"Are you chasing the cats again, my puppy?", asked Magnus teasingly.

"Stupid nickname. Stupid warlock", grumbled Jace embarrassed.

It was something Magnus had started calling Jace after the blonde had come to stand in front of his loft like a 'stray little puppy looking for shelter'. Alec had never realized just how fitting it was until his boyfriend pointed out all the parallels – especially the puppy-dog eyes and the sad puppy-pout.

"Don't be cheeky or I'll go get a newspaper, puppy", chided Magnus.

Jace's cheeks heated up even more and Alec just smiled softly. "Don't take the big, mean kitten too seriously. You know how cats are, they like to tease poor puppies."

"Alexander!", gasped Magnus, looking at Alec in utter betrayal.

"You _hissed_ at me like an upset kitten when I approached you just now", pointed Alec out.

A large grin spread over Jace's face as he stuck his tongue out at Magnus. "Big, mean kitten."

"Silly, little puppy", countered Magnus and leaned over to kiss him.

Alec smiled softly as he watched his boyfriends and sipped his hot chocolate. This was more than he could have ever wished for. When he got together with Magnus, he had been determined to get over Jace, to bury his feelings for his parabatai, to see it as a step _away_ from that. Instead, especially over Jace's death and possession, it became apparent that Magnus too had fallen in love with Jace and was as willing to do absolutely everything to save their blonde, even including to go to Edom and give up his magic for Jace. Only after Jace was returned to them from the City of Bones did the two actually confront Jace about it, because they figured at the very least, they needed to be _honest_ about their feelings, even if nothing would come forth from them. They were wrong. Turned out one of the issues Jace dealt with at the City of Bones was his internalized self-hatred, implanted by Valentine who tried to teach him that he wasn't worthy of love and that love wasn't worth the effort. But Jem had worked hard on showing Jace all the instances love had indeed helped him. Slowly, Jace had come to realize just _how wrong_ Valentine had been. And then he came to realize that maybe he loved Alec and Magnus. The past weeks, with both of them, had been the happiest of Alec's entire life. Head of the Institute, two loving and wonderful boyfriends, peace.

"And you've just been sitting here, watching the cats?", asked Alec with a small smile.

"Well, at first I was watching the snow. It was... beautiful", whispered Jace softly. "You were at work, Magnus was busy, I figured I'd just... enjoy the night air. Recharge a little? You keep telling me that I should spend more time just relaxing and not just... exhausting myself all day."

"Good boy, listening to us like that", smirked Magnus pleased and kissed Jace's cheek.

"And then the kittens came out and started chasing snowflakes", continued Jace. "It's... cute?"

In that moment, a snowflake landed on Jace's nose. The blonde crossed his eyes as he tired to look at his nose. Alec bit his lips, watching how adorable his parabatai could be.

"The kittens are not the only cute things around here", pointed Alec out and kissed Jace.

"You're both awful and keep undermining me", protested Jace annoyed.

"You make it just too easy, puppy", teased Magnus with a smirk.

Alec smiled faintly, all thoughts of his boyfriends conspiring against him forgotten.

* * *

 _Author's note: A small little three-parter among the Advent Calendar. Surprising Alec is very hard, as Magnus and Jace will learn. ;D_


	45. Jalec - Comfort Chocolate

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Comfort Chocolate || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Comfort Chocolate

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, cuddles

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Baby, you're not a bother." - "I'm too needy, you don't deserve it." for Jalec.

After the possession, Jace became rather clingy. He thinks he's a burden, but Alec disagrees.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Comfort Chocolate_

It had been exactly two months now since Jace had died. Alec still regularly lifted his shirt enough to check if his parabatai rune was still there. Having it disappear on him, even just for those few, terrifying minutes, was the worst experience in his entire life.

And even after they had broken the possession, it wasn't just the same anymore. Jace had changed, fundamentally. The horrors he had gone through during the possession had left its mark. Killing those innocent mundies, nearly killing Alec and Imogen, killing Clary over and over again in his mind – and then losing Clary for good. It was a lot to deal with.

Sometimes, Jace would pull away from Alec. Guilt about nearly killing him. Feeling as though he was nothing but a burden for his parabatai. That Alec deserved _better_ than him. He already had enough to do with being the head of the New York Institute, after all.

Nonsense. Alec hated that. He hated hearing Jace say that. He hated that Jace felt as though he had done nothing but burden Alec – all Alec wanted was to be there for his parabatai.

Shaking his head, Alec decided to call it a night. All his thoughts were derailed by his parabatai tonight anyway, might as well stop working and go to bed, hope for a couple peaceful hours.

Of course he couldn't just head straight for bed. He passed the bell-tower on his way to his own room and maybe that was one of the reasons he had assigned Jace that specific room when Jace had moved back into the Institute. That and because it was the largest, most luxurious room – and his parabatai only deserved the best. The first time Jace had stepped in and seen that he had his own piano in there, that he wouldn't have to use the public music room anymore, he had offered Alec the most blinding smile possible and it had made Alec's heart stop.

He paused at Jace's room, carefully opening the door and sneaking into the room. As expected, Jace was awake, laying on top of the sheets and blankly staring up at the ceiling. Alec sighed softly.

"You need to sleep, Jace", pointed Alec out softly.

"Yeah. Sounds good", grunted Jace flatly, not even looking at Alec.

With another sigh did Alec leave the bedroom again.

/break\

Jace's eyes trailed after Alec when he left the room, longing evident in his gaze. They were... more now. They didn't dare put a name to it, because naming it would mean acknowledging that they were breaking the Law, but ever since Jace had died, his priorities had slowly shifted. The potion Magnus had brewed for Lilith had been the nail in the coffin to Jace's conflicting feelings. With his love for Clary completely erased, he could focus on the feelings he had for his parabatai, the feelings he had tried to run from by going for Clary. Alec had been his pillar, more so than ever before. But it just wasn't fair on Alec, making him fuss over Jace all the time. Jace was seeking professional help from the Silent Brothers, he had spent three weeks there but then been deemed good enough to return to the Institute, though with bi-weekly therapy sessions. And for the most part, Jace was better. He just still had his dark days, his bad days. The days he felt like he was nothing but a burden for Alec and everyone else who cared for him.

"Here. I made hot chocolate. With mini-marshmallows."

Jace frowned as he turned to look at his parabatai, who had returned with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Slowly, Jace sat up and made room for Alec. He took the two mugs from Alec, giving Alec the opportunity to reach for the fluffy blanket to throw it over them both and snuggle in.

"I'm sorry. It's late, you should go to bed", muttered Jace lowly. "I'm such a bother..."

"Baby, you're not a bother", stated Alec firmly and leaned in to kiss Jace's temple.

"I'm too needy, you don't deserve it", sighed Jace, though he leaned into Alec's embrace.

"You know, you don't get to decide who or what makes me happy", declared Alec, pulling Jace some closer. "A relationship means work and trust and being able to rely on each other, _especially_ when things are... dark. That's why my last relationship broke apart, Jace. And I don't want to make the same mistakes with you. I'm willing to put the work in, I want you to be able to rely on me."

"I am", sighed Jace, sipping the hot chocolate and snuggling into the blanket. "But I feel like..."

"No", interrupted Alec decidedly, burying his nose in Jace's hair. "You're there for me too. You support me, you stand strong at my side as my co-head. I find comfort in your arms when the cabinet meetings run too long and too exhausting. I _love_ you, Jace, all of you, bad days included."

Biting his lips, Jace slowly closed his eyes. "I love you too, parabatai."

He missed the soft smile on Alec's lips that he got at that. "How about we go to the city on our day off? I know you used to love the ice-ring they have this time of the year. It was one of the few mundie things you admitted to liking."

"You hate ice-skating, Alec", pointed Jace out, tugging the blanket closer around them.

"But I love seeing _you_ ice-skate", countered Alec with the smallest grin. "You're beautiful and carefree. Some carefreeness would do you some good, mh?"

"Sounds... good", whispered Jace. "But I gotta work tomorrow."

"You know what's the upside of having your boss be sweet on you? You get special treatment", teased Alec playfully. "I'm pretty sure the head of the Institute can shift some things around and give you the day off."

"We could... look for... Christmas presents?", suggested Jace reluctantly, throwing his legs over Alec's so he could tuck his feet under Alec's thigh. "I still don't have anything for Imogen and I need something that says 'sorry I nearly stabbed you to death while I was possessed'."

Alec snorted softly at that, carefully taking the now empty mug from Jace and adjusting the blonde so he was half-laying on Alec. The archer himself slowly slid down the headrest until he was actually laying on Jace's bed, with the blonde tucked under one arm.

"Christmas shopping it is then, I suppose", chuckled Alec. "But you know that getting to spend her first Christmas with her only grandchild is all she actually could wish for, right?"

Imogen knew what it had been the Owl and not Jace who had tried to kill her. She had never held it against him and considering Alec had been fast enough to find her before she could actually die, there were no lasting consequences. Aside from Jace's guilt. When Jace didn't answer, Alec checked just to see his parabatai had fallen asleep. Alec kissed Jace softly before going to sleep himself.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Don't be surprised about daily notifications for prompt-fills, because they are this year's Advent Calendar. ;)_


	46. Malace - Surprising Alec (Part 2)

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Surprising Alec || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Surprising Alec

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Maxwell Gideon 'Max' Lightwood, Imogen Herondale, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Magnus and Jace want to surprise Alec for Christmas. Alec makes it unnecessarily hard.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Surprising Alec (It's Harder Than It Should Be)_

Part 2: "You're lying, you're blushing." - "Shut up, no I'm not!"

"Okay, this has been going on for too long. What are you two hiding from me?", asked Alec.

He had spent the entire past two weeks trying to figure out if his boyfriends were lying to him and he kept telling himself that they were not. Both Jace and Magnus stared up at him with innocent, wide eyes. All the whispering in hushed voices, conversations stopping the moment Alec entered the room. Was it possible that the two... wanted to be on _two_ in a relationship? Without him?

"What makes you think we're hiding anything from you?", asked Jace. "We'd never."

"You're lying", countered Alec and crossed his arms. "You're _blushing_."

"Shut up, no I'm not!", exclaimed Jace, cheeks red.

"You always blush when you try lying _to me_ , parabatai", snorted Alec and rolled his eyes.

"He got you there, puppy", agreed Magnus casually. "It's quite endearing.

"Shut up, it's not", growled Jace annoyed.

"Is that... it?", asked Alec unsure. "The two of you seem very close and very... secretive lately. Do you just... not want me in the relationship anymore but don't know how to tell me...?"

Both Jace and Magnus dropped their banter in favor of staring at Alec like he had gone insane.

"Are you crazy, parabatai?", asked Jace with a glare and reached out to cup Alec's face. "Look, I love the over-sized kitten as much as you do, but _I also love you_. I love you, Alec. You're half my soul, you own half my heart. Please don't... don't think I'd _ever_ leave you."

"Me too, Alexander", stated Magnus rather firmly. "I love you. I'm a one soul at a time kind of guy and that soul is yours. Both halves of it, not just one. I love both of you. I didn't just get back together with you so I could sneakily get into your parabatai's pants."

"Okay", nodded Alec and sighed, relaxing just a little. "I just... you two have been whispering so much and stopped mid conversation as soon as I enter the room and I just..."

"Maybe we should tell him, Mag", muttered Jace and turned to side-eye Magnus.

"Apparently our attempt at a surprise backfired horrendously", sighed Magnus a bit disappointed.

"Surprise?", echoed Alec doubtfully.

"Yes", confirmed Magnus, wrapping one arm around each his boyfriends' waists. "Jace and I wished to... surprise you. A Christmas surprise, since you have been working so hard and relentlessly, especially while our pretty blonde was at the City of Bones and while you were driving yourself crazy with worry for him. We wanted to make it a _surprise_."

"We planned a trip, together. To some fancy ski retreat in the alps", offered Jace and ruffled his hair. Whenever you caught us whispering, we were planning some aspect of that. Where, when exactly, how long, who could step in for us during that time so we'll be covered. There's a rat's tail to the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the head of the New York Institute taking a damn vacation... _Paperwork_ , Alec. I had to fill out paperwork for that."

"A vacation? Just for the three of us?", asked Alec with the softest smile on his lips.

"Yes. Our Christmas present for you. We're going to leave right after family dinner", replied Jace.

"You two...", started Alec and shook his head in awe. "You're ridiculous and I love you."

"Good", smirked Magnus and leaned in to kiss Alec's cheek just as Jace leaned in to kiss his other cheek. "But you just _had_ to go and ruin our surprise, Alexander. Really now."

"Right. I'm sorry about that", chuckled Alec and ducked his head, cheeks flustered. "I feel... sheepish about it now. I'm sorry. I just... didn't know what to think."

"We're sorry too, parabatai", sighed Jace. "We promised no lies and secrets. Of course must it have looked... suspicious to you. But we were only conspiring for your own good."

/break\

"It's so nice that you all made it", started Imogen with a soft smile as she opened the door.

Christmas this year was going to be spent at the Herondale mansion. Robert hadn't contacted them at all since his forcible reassignment to Los Angeles and Maryse, who had tried to use her husband cheating on her as an excuse for her abusive behavior in the past, had not exactly been on their list of favorite people since she had been willing to abandon Jace to the Morning Star and the contact to her had ended after her deruning too. It was up to Alec, Isabelle, Max and Jace to be there for each other. And since Alec's relationship with Imogen in particular had bettered itself after the Owl incident – when both were in Idris to heal, after the Owl had nearly killed them both – Imogen had been more than happy to invite those her grandson considered family over for Christmas.

"We're glad too", declared Max, eagerly sneaking past Imogen. "The alternate was Izzy cooking."

"Hey", protested Isabelle with a glare as she hugged Imogen briefly. "Thanks for the invite."

"Oh, of course. Come inside. The table is all set", replied Imogen.

Her hug with Jace lasted the longest, both clinging onto each other. For the longest time, Jace had feared she would hold it against him that he had nearly killed her, but Imogen knew it had been the Owl and not Jace. Sighing and relaxing, Jace followed his grandmother into the mansion.

"It looks absolutely divine, Imogen", complimented Magnus with a pleasant smile.

"Why thank you, Magnus", smiled Imogen.

While the others sat down, Jace looked around in awe. Everything was decked out in bright but elegant and festive decorations. There was even a giant tree with presents beneath it. It looked as though Imogen had used the opportunity to finally dust off the decorations. This might just be the first true Christmas she was celebrating, ever since... Stephen and Céline had died.

"Ja—ace. Sit down so we can eat. I'm starving", called Max out impatiently.

"Max, don't be rude", chided Alec with a frown.

"It's alright", laughed Imogen as they all sat together, finally joined by Jace.

At first, they ate in peaceful silence, just enjoying the meal. It was... warm. Warmer than Alec remembered the Lightwood family dinners ever being. Then again, there had always been the cold distance between their parents that had put a strain on the whole family.

"So, Alec totally ruined our surprise for him", stated Jace casually at a point into the main course.

"Oh come on. We've done our best to help you keep it a secret", groaned Isabelle annoyed, kicking Alec beneath the table. "Seriously. You got two boyfriends, happy to come up with this great surprise for you and you have to go and ruin it."

"Ouch", grunted Alec. "And how was I supposed to know? Wait. Did everyone know?"

"I mean, duh", huffed Isabelle and rolled her eyes. "Me and Lydia are going to step in for you and Jace. Clary, Max and Aline promised to take over some shifts too so we can divide the work-load better. Catarina is going to step in for Magnus, by the way."

"And I gave them the recommendation for the ski resort", offered Imogen amused.

"We helped them plan this all out. Everybody at the Institute thinks you've been working too hard, Alec", agreed Max. "You haven't had a break ever since you took over the Institute."

"And you've been through major trauma yourself", added Imogen. "You nearly lost your parabatai and your life. But as soon as you were cleared for duty again, you went back to work. You're very diligent and while I, as the Inquisitor, have to compliment you for that, I, as the grandmother of your boyfriend, have to say that you really should take a break. Don't waste all of your time with work just to miss out on the time you should have spent with your family and loved ones."

Alec's eyes softened as he looked at Magnus and Jace. They hadn't been able to really enjoy their relationship just yet, with only the three of them spending more than just a day together.

"Merry Christmas, parabatai", grinned Jace and kissed Alec's cheek. "Listen to my grandmother."

"Merry Christmas, darling", agreed Magnus, kissing Alec's other cheek.


	47. Jalec - Annual Office Party

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Annual Office Party || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Annual Office Party

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, protectiveness, jealousy

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell, John Underhill, Raj, Lindsay

Summary: Prompt: "Quit flirting." - "I didn't mean to." for Jalec.

The annoying thing about office Christmas parties was the alcohol that made Jace flirty...

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Annual Office Party_

Alec scowled into his eggnog. Gross stuff, but it did its purpose.

"What's with Alec's moping?", asked Lydia curiously, though not aimed at him.

Instead, the blonde was looking at Isabelle for an answer. The three of them stood together at a table. One of many standing tables set out in the command room. In the center, a giant Christmas tree, everything decorated with garlands and crystal balls and figurines and mistletoe. Izzy had gone all-out on decorations this year. After all, they did have more to celebrate than just Christmas – they had won the war, and this time for real. They had defeated Jonathan Morgenstern, brought Clary back and – more importantly (at least to Alec) – they had saved Jace. From the possession, from Lilith, from his own mind. Jace had spent months at the City of Bones to improve his mental health and to help him deal with the trauma he had suffered this year.

"It's a Christmas-thing for Alec", shrugged Izzy. "Well, no. It's a drunk-Jace-thing."

Isabelle inclined her head toward where Jace was talking with Underhill, Raj and Lindsay, laughing and quite clearly flirting with Lindsay. Which wasn't the first time. He was naturally charming and half the time he didn't even notice that he was actually flirting. Especially when he was drunk. Drunk Jace just flirted with _everyone_. And it never really stopped bothering Alec.

Not even when he had been dating Magnus, however short-lived that had been. Their breakup might have happened because of the Soul Sword and Alec lying about it and Magnus joining the Seelie Queen, but in the end, Alec knew a lot of things had factored in there. He was glad that over the past months, the two had been able to rekindle a friendship with each other though.

Jace had died and Alec had only gotten him back due to a miracle and that had just shaken the archer so much. Had reset his priorities. His parabatai was his priority. His first love. With that realization however, the jealousy had returned tenfold too.

Izzy knew. Izzy had always known, though she had also always kept it to herself, protected Alec's most important secret. By now, Lydia also knew about that secret. Somehow, it had become hard for Alec to keep secrets from Lydia. After all, he had left her at the altar over his biggest secret. And when Lydia had returned to the New York Institute after the defeat of Lilith, the two had fallen into an easy friendship and Lydia had risen to become Alec's co-head. Especially during the months Jace had spent at the City of Bones, Alec had come to heavily rely on Lydia.

"Ah", hummed Lydia in understanding when she saw Jace place a hand on John Underhill's thigh.

John looked flustered at that, while Jace winked. Alec gritted his teeth and emptied his glass.

/break\

It was three glasses later that Alec walked over to the other table, where Raj and Lindsay were engaged in a heated debate of sorts, while Jace was back to full-force flirting with John.

"Jace", grumbled Alec, resting a hand on his parabatai's shoulder. "Quit flirting."

Jace looked genuinely confused as he turned to look at Alec. "I... didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to?", echoed John and cleared his throat. "Seriously?"

"Eh. I mean, you're good-looking, it triggers my flirtatious instincts", smirked Jace with a wink.

"Don't let him charm the pants off of you", warned Lindsay with a playful giggle. "He does that."

"And she means it. Last year, he got someone to strip. On the table. Just by batting his eyelashes prettily", snorted Raj with a pointed roll of his eyes.

"You're just salty because you bet against me and lost fifty bucks that night", countered Jace.

Underhill sputtered and stared while Alec heaved a sigh and shook his head. With that, the head of the Institute left to return to Isabelle and Lydia instead.

/break\

Jace gasped as the air got knocked out of him when he was pushed against the wall. He grinned slyly when Alec latched onto his neck, kissing and biting along it, his hands pinning Jace's hands above his head. Still grinning like a lunatic, Jace wrapped his legs around Alec's waist.

"You're doing it on _purpose_ , admit it", growled Alec frustrated.

"Mh...? Whatever are you talking about, parabatai?", asked Jace innocently.

" _Flirting_ ", hissed Alec.

He let go of Jace's hands to run his own hands down the blonde's chest and around his waist, until he could cup Jace's ass, squeezing it tightly. Moaning, Jace bucked into the touch. He had half a mind to kick the door closed as Alec started carrying him off toward the bed.

"I have no—o idea what you're talking about, Alec", hummed Jace teasingly. "I mean, it's not like jealous you is _super_ hot or that I totally love how possessive you get or anything..."

"You're _horrible_ ", grumbled Alec, clearly frustrated.

Jace laughed and got a piece of mistletoe out of his pocket to hold above their heads. "Since you couldn't kiss me during the party... how about now...?"

Huffing, Alec leaned in and kissed Jace. Deeply and slowly, the way he had wanted to for ten years now. After Jace's return from the City of Bones, Alec just... he couldn't anymore. He couldn't wait anymore, he couldn't imagine his life without Jace anymore. Not just without his parabatai, but without the man he _loved_. Granted, a part of him was _still_ amazed that Jace had returned his feelings, had kissed him and told him that after he had died, after he had returned, after he had been locked into his own mind, being saved by Alec, realizing how easily he could have lost his bond and his parabatai forever, it had set Jace's priorities straight.

"Merry Christmas, parabatai", whispered Jace softly, pressing an innocent kiss against Alec's lips.

Finally, the scowl on Alec's face fully melted as he pulled Jace closer, burying his fingers in Jace's hair. He couldn't believe that he got to have this, _all of this_. He smiled softly as he had Jace pinned onto the bed, sprawled out beneath him. Jace, with his hair framing his face, his eyes half-lid as he smiled up at Alec like Alec was his whole world. That look alone made Alec's heart beat faster. Knowing that Jace felt that way about him, it was all he ever wanted.

"I love you, Jace", whispered Alec, kissing Jace's nose.

Jace wiggled his nose cutely as he huffed. "I love you too, Alec."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Door number 13 on our Advent Calendar features one of my favorite Alec's - jealous!Alec. ;D_


	48. Jalec - Fuck the Hatchet

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Fuck the Hatchet || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Fuck the Hatchet

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Let's just bury the hatchet." - "Fuck your hatchet." for Jalec.

Alec and Jace were having a stupid fight over a stupid misunderstanding.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Fuck the Hatchet_

"Jace. Jace, you can't still be _angry_ -", started Alec with a frown.

"No, _boss_ , I'm not angry. I'm being completely _professional_ , sir", growled Jace out.

Alec swallowed the spark of arousal that being called 'sir' by Jace sent through his body. Now was really not the time and also not the _mood_ , because his parabatai looked ready to stab him with the sword he was cleaning. This was entirely not going as planned.

"Jace, please. Let's just bury the hatchet", requested Alec.

"Fuck your hatchet", hissed Jace and got up. "I gotta leave for a mission. See you in like... a week."

Alec made a face and ran his fingers through his hair. He just watched his parabatai stomp off.

"Wouldn't it have been better to tell him the truth, Alec?", asked Isabelle, eyebrows raised.

Alec glared at the weapon's master, who just stood there judgmentally. "No. It's... It's a surprise. I really didn't expect him to react like this to the mission, but..."

"Come on, Alec", sighed Isabelle, shaking her head a little. "After _everything_ he's been through this year? Christmas was the thing Jace has been looking forward to, to celebrate with us."

"But what I've planned-", started Alec.

Isabelle smiled and leaned in, resting a hand on Alec's hand. "Is sweet and amazing, but right now, Jace _doesn't know that_ , so he's just angry that his... parabatai... is sending him on a long mission over Christmas, away from everyone. Alone."

The face Alec made was absolutely tortured. He sighed as he rubbed his face.

/break\

Jace was glaring angrily as he entered the place he was supposed to stay in. There had been 'strange activities' up in the Hamptons, apparently. The way Luke made it sound, it was a rouge pack of werewolves. And of all the Shadowhunters at the Institute, Jace had been sent to check it out. Due to the sneaky nature of the wolves, they expected at least a week of investigations and tracking, especially considering all the current bad weather.

It was two days before Christmas. Jace was going to miss Christmas in favor of a stupid solo mission. Solo, especially. Because it was nearly Christmas. So others got the time off, only Jace was expendable enough to be send away? What was this, some kind of... punishment?

Jace threw his bag into a corner of the admittedly spacious and cozy room at the ski resort before he sat down on the corner of the bed and buried his hands in his hair. Was Alec trying to get some time away from Jace? Was this... a mistake? Had Alec realized that fantasizing about Jace had been better than _being_ with Jace and now he didn't know how to break up with his parabatai so Alec just tried to put distance between them...? The thought made him tremble a little.

"Jace? Jace, what's wrong? Are you okay? Talk to me, parabatai."

Looking up, Jace watched how Alec knelt down in front of him, concern written all over his face as Alec gently reached out to cup Jace's face. Jace blinked a couple of times, confused.

"What... are you doing here?", asked Jace, eyebrows knitted.

"I...", started Alec and sighed before he leaned in to rest his forehead against Jace's. "Clary opened a portal for me to catch up with you. This... was supposed to be a... surprise Christmas present."

"What? The mission?", asked Jace, now even more confused than before.

"There is no mission, Jace", chuckled Alec, tilting Jace's head up enough to kiss his cheek. "This... is a week-long, _romantic_ get-away for just you and me. A place where no one knows us and there are no Shadowhunters snooping. Where you and me can just... be a happy couple, openly."

"...What?", asked Jace, voice breaking just a little in surprise.

"After everything we've been through this year", whispered Alec, wrapping one arm around Jace's waist to pull him closer. "This seemed like what we deserve. To celebrate Christmas together, just you and me. Lydia is stepping in for me, Clary and Izzy will cover for us too."

"...Oh", mumbled Jace, his cheeks coloring softly.

"You're cute when you blush", mumbled Alec with a small smile, nuzzling into Jace's face.

"I just... I thought...", started Jace and shook his head a little.

"What?", asked Alec with a frown, bringing some distance between them.

"I... I thought you were sending me away over Christmas and being so secretive because...", started Jace and leaned in to hide his face in Alec's chest out of embarrassment. "I thought you were trying to figure out how to break up with me because this whole... relationship wasn't working for you anymore, after... everything that happened lately..."

The two of them had gotten together after the memory demon incident, after the big reveal of Alec's feelings. But with everything that had happened afterward, Jace lying to Alec about his death and then Jace nearly killing Alec. The blonde flinched away when Alec cupped his cheek.

"I'm _not_ breaking up with you", stated Alec very firmly. "I _love_ you, Jace. I've always loved you. And I _know_ what happened wasn't your fault. It was the Owl, not you."

Jace relaxed, went nearly boneless in Alec's arms and accepting his parabatai's safe embrace. "By the Angel, I was so _stupid_. I just... I thought..."

"Not stupid. Just... wired", offered Alec softly. "You've been through a lot, Jace. That's... That's why I wanted you all for myself. Just you and me, together."

Sighing, Jace wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders, getting on his toe-tips to embrace him properly. "By the Angel, I love you _so much_ , Alec. I'm sorry I've been lashing out about it..."

"No, babe, it's okay", murmured Alec gently, carefully guiding Jace so the two of them could sit on the bed together. "It's okay. I know why you lashed out. I know it was... Izzy was right, I really shouldn't have tried to make this a surprise. I should have just told you the truth."

For a long stretch, the two of them sat in silence. "...No, it's... it's a nice surprise, Alec."

Alec huffed at that, looking at Jace with a fond smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah", confirmed Jace, hugging Alec a little tighter. "I get... to have you _all to myself_ for a whole week. We can... do all the cheesy stuff like holding hands and kissing in public. It sounds... nice."

"It... It _really_ does", agreed Alec with the softest look on his face.

And oh, it really did. Skiing, ice-skating, just going out to dinner together, being able to be affectionate with each other. Alec smiled as Jace snuggled up to him.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Door number 15 on our Advent Calendar brings fun angsty misunderstandings! Because those are the good misunderstandings that I love. ;D_


	49. Malace - Surprising Alec (Part 3)

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Surprising Alec || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Surprising Alec

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Maxwell Gideon 'Max' Lightwood, Imogen Herondale, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Magnus and Jace want to surprise Alec for Christmas. Alec makes it unnecessarily hard.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Surprising Alec (It's Harder Than It Should Be)_

Part 3: "The salad here is really good." - "Do I look like a fucking rabbit?"

It was the second day of Christmas and Magnus was comfortably sitting on the terrace of their ski resort, with a hot chocolate and a hot archer. Alec was relaxed as he leaned against Magnus, soaking in Magnus' warmth as the two sat outside in the cold, watching the frozen lake behind the ski resort. Or, more precisely, watching their blonde lover dance over the ice.

"I didn't know Jace could skate", hummed Magnus, very pleased by the show.

"Him and Izzy used to go skating every winter", replied Alec. "But I... uh... guess I was a bit of a klutz when it comes to that, so I just left that to them."

"I'd love to see you be graceless for a change", teased Magnus amused, kissing Alec.

"No, you will not", grunted Alec rather firmly. "Enjoy Jace looking pretty and let me drink my hot chocolate in peace, I'm not keen on gathering bruises for your amusement."

Magnus laughed at that, pulling Alec some closer. Alec sighed contently. This was potentially the best idea Magnus and Jace ever had in their lives. A two week vacation over Christmas and New Year's, just the three of them. No responsibilities, no demons, only ski, snow and the two men he loved so very much. They had only arrived here yesterday, but had mainly just checked in and gotten settled in their room. It was a nice room, with a very large bed and a large tub. They had first enjoyed the large tub and then curled up on the bed together, just lazily making out and then falling asleep in each other's arms. This morning was kicked off with a large breakfast buffet before the threesome headed out to ski half the day. When they returned, both Magnus and Alec were exhausted and decided to retreat to the terrace, while Jace decided he needed some more exercise so he went to skate on the frozen lake behind the ski resort. Right in view of the terrace.

"Mh? Where did our pretty puppy go?", asked Magnus with a frown.

He had been a bit distracted by Alec and the thought of this morning. By the time he returned his attention to the lake, there were only one couple and three children on it. No pretty blonde.

"He—ello, boyfriends. I am both exhausted and hungry."

Magnus blinked as Jace collapsed on his lap, sprawling out to lay over both his and Alec's laps. He pulled his legs up and curled together, contently resting his head on Alec's thigh. Smiling, Magnus reached a hand out to caress the back of Jace's thighs gently, making Jace sigh.

"You were absolutely gorgeous, sweetheart", smiled Magnus. "I didn't know you were this talented. You should have told me. I feel robbed of a lot of aesthetically pleasing performances..."

Jace huffed amused and folded his arms beneath his cheek, while Alec started running his fingers through Jace's golden-blonde hair. "You said something about hunger? Or do you just want to lay there and cuddle for now...? You look very content."

"...Cuddles now, food later, more cuddles afterward?", suggested Jace thoughtfully.

"Sounds like an absolutely perfect plan", agreed Magnus pleased.

/break\

"So, what's good here?", asked Jace curiously when the three entered the restaurant at the resort.

"The salad here is really good", offered Magnus casually.

"...Do I look like a fucking rabbit?", asked Jace pointedly. "I want _food_. Proper human food. I need proteins, or where do you think all of _that_ comes from?"

He placed Magnus' hand on his stomach and the warlock made a hungry, pleased sound as he got to feel Jace's six-pack beneath the thin shirt. Alec cleared his throat and pushed between his boyfriends, glaring at Jace, who just grinned smugly and shrugged.

"They have amazing rumpsteak", offered Magnus now instead.

"Mh. Better", purred Jace pleased and licked his lips.

"Yes. But you now gave me the perfect idea for... dessert", purred Magnus.

"Both of you. Please behave yourselves", sighed Alec exasperated.

"But you love us for it", countered Jace with a cheeky, knowing grin.

"And we both know that you want dessert as much as I do", tagged Magnus on.

Alec grumbled but did not argue. Of course he did. Jace was delicious. So was Magnus. He loved them both and he also loved their minds. As dirty as they were, because they were also very thoughtful and _loving_. The fact that those two had worked hard to make time for all three of them to go on a two week vacation together, with no one work to interrupt them. Something calm and relaxing, because Alec had overworked himself so much.

"I love you two", whispered Alec softly. "I love you both very much."

"And we love you, darling", replied Magnus surprised.

"Of course we do", huffed Jace. "And you don't need to butter Mag up for him to pay dinner."

Magnus snorted at that and smacked Jace's ass in passing, making the blonde yelp. " _You_ can pay for dinner afterward in our room, blondie."

"With pleasure", purred Jace and waggled his eyebrows.

/break\

"Oh by the Angel, how was this _so good_?", groaned Jace.

"I don't know. But I don't think I will be able to move again any time soon", gasped Alec.

"...I feel mildly offended that it was _food_ making you sound like that and not _me_ ", grunted Magnus.

The warlock raised both eyebrows as he watched bis boyfriends sprawl out on bed, both only wearing boxer-shorts and Alec's shirts. Alec grinned up at him while wrapping his arms around Jace's waist to pull the blonde closer. Jace gladly snuggled up to Alec, resting his head on Alec's chest and sighing contently at the way Alec was caressing his stomach soothingly.

"Shut up and come join us, Mag", grunted Jace, scooting closer to Alec to make room.

Admittedly, Magnus had also eaten too much. It was quite excellent food they had here. He hadn't been at this resort in a while and had Imogen not reminded him of it, he might have forgotten about it entirely. The last time, he had been here with Catarina and Ragnor...

"Very well. A little rest sounds like a good plan", admitted Magnus and shed his clothes.

He too went to grab one of Alec's shirts – they were absolutely excellent for sleeping in – before he joined his lovers in the bed. He smiled as he laid down behind Jace and pressed up against the blonde, resting his chin on top of Jace's head.

"Thank you", whispered Alec softly after a moment. "You know, I feel rather cheap about my gift after you two organized a two week vacation at a fancy spa."

"Eh. I only did the organizing and the whole Shadowhunters-side of it. Magnus is doing all the paying", shrugged Jace casually before reaching beneath his shirt. "Besides, I love it."

"So do I, darling", assured Magnus, reaching for his own necklace beneath his shirt.

Arrow-years, covered in gold, with a tiger-eye set front and center. Meant to symbolize all three of them – the arrow for Alec, the gold for Jace's golden-glowing eyes and runes (and his golden-blonde hair), the tiger-eye for Magnus' warlock-mark. It was thoughtful and beautiful and both Magnus and Jace truly loved it. Smiling, Magnus leaned over to kiss Alec.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?", asked Jace with a sleepy yawn.

"More skiing, more cuddling, more good food?", suggested Magnus. "More sex?"

"Oh, that sounds _so good_ ", groaned Jace happily. "No work. No one stealing either of you."

Alec smiled faintly, pressing a kiss to Jace's forehead. Yes, it really did sound amazing.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: And that wraps this little three-shot up! I hope you enjoyed it! ;)_


	50. Velondale - Lost Book

Shadowhunters || Velondale || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Lost Book || Velondale || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Lost Book

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles, college AU, sick fic, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Bat/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez

Summary: Prompt: "You forgot your book." - "No, I lost my book!" for Jace/Bat.

Jace is swamped with exams and trying to get his Christmas shopping done, so he accidentally leaves the one book he _really_ needs for studying behind in the book-store...

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Lost Book_

Jace was extremely exhausted, frustrated and maybe just a touch feverish when he roamed the bookstore. Two more weeks to Christmas and he had another two exams and one essay to write. For now, he really had to buy the last Christmas presents though.

"Hello. Do you need help? You look... lost?"

Blinking slowly, a little sluggishly, Jace looked up. Okay, on top of exam time and Christmas time, he had also gotten sick. Which figured because he was stressing himself out and wearing himself thing because he also had work _on top of everything_. And he was just exhausted and would like to curl together on the couch, or on a hypothetical boyfriend's lap, with a hot chocolate, watching cheesy Christmas movies. Hypothetical boyfriend sounded great.

"Hello? You okay there, dude?"

Shaking his head, Jace actually managed to look at the salesperson in front of him. Oh. Nice. Cute book-store clerk with an adorable smile and dark curls falling into his handsome face.

"I'm looking for a book", offered Jace slowly.

"Good. Congratulations, you're at the right store", laughed the cute guy.

Jace glanced at the name-tag. Bat. That was an odd name. With another shake of his head to clear all the fog, he grabbed his bag and put it on the shelf to rummage through it. When he didn't immediately find what he was looking for, he started unpacking the bag, grumbling.

"Ah. There. My grandmother, she wants this specific book and she... told me the title in a letter... it. There it is. It's apparently discontinued or whatever, I don't know, but... you have rare books, right?", rambled Jace hopefully, shoving the letter into Bat's face.

Bat smiled reassuringly as he read the title. "I'll just go and check. Come with me?"

Hastily, Jace grabbed his things and stuffed them back into his bag before following Bat toward the information counter. Bat sat down behind the computer and clicked about a little. With a triumphant sound did he turn to smile at Jace and get up.

"I'll get it from the back. Just wait a minute here, sir", smiled Bat.

Jace heaved a relieved sigh and relaxed some. This was the third book-store he was checking for the book. And while he knew his grandmother would probably be happy about just homemade cookies from him and some flowers, he wanted to get something special for her. This was their first Christmas together as a family, after he had found her again. He needed it to be perfect. Christmas with his foster family had always been more of a cold affair, Robert and Maryse mostly just not around because they always prioritized work over family, so it was just Izzy, Alec, Jace and Max ordering pizza and doing a minimum of self-made decorating around the mansion.

"There you go, sir", offered Bat minutes later, startling Jace out of his thoughts.

"You have no idea how much this means", sighed Jace relieved.

"A present for a special someone?", asked Bat curiously.

"My grandmother", replied Jace. "We... only recently reconnected."

"Outfall?", asked Bat before pausing. "Sorry, none of my business."

"It's okay", assured Jace with a small smile and a shake of his head. "I was adopted as a kid and only recently found my grandmother, my only living blood-relative."

"That... That's nice", offered Bat a little lost but honestly.

"Anyway. Thanks for helping me with this. Happy holidays", grinned Jace.

/break\

Jace sat on the ground, looking under the bed and cursing. He had continued writing his essay and wanted to grab his book for a reference, just to... not find the damn book. It wasn't in his bag, it wasn't on his table, it wasn't on any of the shelves, or under the bed. Nothing.

Knocking interrupted him. "The door's open. I'm busy."

"You forgot your book."

"No, I lost my book!", grumbled Jace annoyed, trying to crawl into the deeper corner under the bed.

"No, you _would_ have lost your book if I hadn't found it. You actually just forgot it. At the store."

Frowning, Jace crawled out from beneath the bed and sat up to check who even was intruding. He blinked surprised at Bat, who smiled and held the book in his hands. Of course. He had emptied his entire bag in the book-store earlier and he must have forgotten to put the book back inside.

"You are literally a life-savior", gaped Jace and stood up. "Wait. How did you... find me?"

"You're using your student ID as a book-mark, which not the best idea", offered Bat amused. "So I knew your name and your college. I took a shot asking at the dorms... And found you."

"Fuck. You _actually_ are a life-savior", grunted Jace at that, eyes widening. "I got an exam in three days and without my ID it would simply not... count. I could marry you right now."

"I mean, I'd be okay with a coffee-date for now", laughed Bat, eyes sparkling.

"...What?", asked Jace, blinking very slowly and accepting his book back.

Bat grinned and tilted his head. "You're very cute. I thought so in the book-store already. So, I don't know, figured I'd give it a shot. You, me, a date? After your exams are over?"

/break\

"This is not what I had in mind for a first date", muttered Jace.

"Why? I asked for coffee. I'm having coffee. You're having tea. It's cozy, we're watching a romantic movie", shrugged Bat with a grin, tucking the blanket more around Jace.

The two were curled together on Jace's bed, watching some cheesy Christmas movie. Three blankets thrown over them, Jace nursing a nice, hot tea and having a hot-water bottle against his upset stomach. Bat was gently playing with Jace's hair.

"I keep coughing and sneezing and being generally very gross", grumbled Jace.

"Yes. But someone has to make sure you are resting and not overworking yourself", pointed Bat out with a grin. "Besides, I don't mind. It's... human. If I'd be grossed out by taking care of you, this relationship totally would have no chance at all. Now stop talking, the movie's getting interesting."

Jace smiled faintly and snuggled closer to Bat. His new boyfriend was _really_ cute.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Sweet and dorky Velondale for the 19th of our Advent Calendar. ;3_


	51. Malace - Love Making You

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Love Making You || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Love Making You

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, cuddles, Christmas nonsense, bondage

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Come over here and make me." for Malace.

Jace decides to decorate the loft. Magnus does not appreciate it too much.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Love Making You_

"Puppy. Angel. _Jace_. Take that abomination down right now."

"Come over here and make me", dared Jace stubbornly.

Magnus glared, arms crossed over his chest. His loft looked absolutely horrifying. Jace Herondale, in all of his glory, had decided to decorate it for Christmas. Now, Magnus knew his blonde was very... extra. The sheer amount of candles and nonsensical decorations in his room prior to moving into the master bedroom with Magnus and Alec had given that away already. But Magnus' loft did not need two hundred candles all over the place, golden and red decorative ornaments everywhere. It looked ridiculously tacky and overly sparkly.

"Very well, my angel. But remember: _You_ decided to challenge _me_."

Jace frowned where he stood on a latter to put up mistletoe – golden-painted mistletoe, seriously, Jace? Magnus stalked over to his boyfriend and with one quick movement did he throw his blonde over his shoulder. Jace made a startled oof-sound, followed by a yelp when Magnus smacked his butt. Magnus was holding onto Jace by the legs, resting one hand on Jace's butt as he carried the Shadowhunter off toward the bedroom.

"He—ey. Put me _down_. What do you think you're doing there, Bane?! Put. Me. Down!"

"You challenged me. I am just... making you stop", hummed Magnus pleased. "Wait and see."

/break\

How was the pre-Christmas time always so hectic? It was as though demons and assholes decided to act up even more. Alec was so insanely exhausted by the time he _finally_ got home. Though days when his parabatai had off were always harder on him too. Even now that he was the head of the Institute and technically not going out on missions with Jace anymore; just knowing Jace close-by helped him. And Magnus hadn't shown his gorgeous face all day either. Not that the High Warlock wasn't busy himself, but occasionally he'd find some silly reason to drop by and just... see Alec.

"I'm home?", called Alec out curiously as he entered the dark living room.

He noted the excessive decorations as he made his way down the hall and toward the bedroom. Were his boyfriends not at home at all...? Shedding his jacket and kicking his shoes off, Alec entered their bedroom just to pause. Apparently, they were home after all.

"Hello, darling", whispered Magnus lowly, a sly grin on his face.

"You look like the Cheshire Cat", muttered Alec fondly. "What did you _do_ to him...?"

The smile Magnus offered him was all teeth. His make-up was smudged and his hair messy, sweat covering his body. Jace beneath him was in no better shape. There were bite-marks and hickeys all over the blonde's torso, his hair a total mess as he slept soundly, snuggled up to Magnus.

"...Did you use garlands to tie him to the bed...?", asked Alec doubtfully.

"I used whatever was available", shrugged Magnus unapologetically.

Alec sighed and got out of his jeans before collapsing on Magnus' other side. He pulled the High Warlock close so he could kiss Magnus. Magnus made a pleased sound, grasping Alec by the neck and playing with the dark hair at the base of Alec's neck as he held the archer close.

"I should have never told you how to knock him out", hummed Alec amused.

"Oh, but my love, we _share_ everything", gasped Magnus mischievously.

Eyes flashing golden, Magnus slowly, deliberately, ran his fingers along Jace's side. The sleeping blonde grumbled and curled closer together toward Magnus. Smiling fondly, Magnus untied Jace to properly pull the blonde against himself. Sleeping Jace was always very cuddly and also very serene. The secret to knocking Jace out were repeated orgasms, overwhelming him with pleasure until he'd just be compliant. Alec had been the first one to notice, one night when Magnus had been gone for a couple days on High Warlock business and the Shadowhunters had been bored out of their minds without their boyfriend.

"What did he do, Mag?", asked Alec amused, getting more comfortable.

"He made my loft look like a Christmas tree vomited all over it", grunted Magnus displeased. "What's with that? Didn't expect Jace to be that much into the Christmas-spirit."

"Maybe he's overcompensating", shrugged Alec thoughtfully and reached out to run his fingers through Jace's hair. "With everything that's happened this year...? How Robert and Maryse behaved...? With Robert and Max out in Los Angeles, Maryse doing... who knows what in the mundie world now. Our family kind of... fell apart over this year. Over the things... Jace, not being a Wayland, how Maryse and Robert reacted to that..."

Magnus frowned at that and caressed Jace's cheek. "What do you say, we invite Imogen over for Christmas dinner? Isabelle and Maxwell? Oh, never mind, how about we just invite everyone?"

"That sounds... nice", hummed Alec with a small smile.

"Just the family", smiled Magnus, kissing Alec's forehead.

Alec's smile softened as he nuzzled into Magnus' chest, watching how Jace's eyelids slowly fluttered open. The blonde looked sleepy and disoriented for a moment, before their eyes met. A content smile spread over Jace's lips when he recognized his parabatai.

"Alec", hummed Jace contently and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey there, gorgeous", chuckled Alec as he met Jace half-way and kissed him. "You good?"

"Mo—ore than good", groaned Jace and stretched widely.

"Magnus took good care of you?", asked Alec teasingly.

"Ye—es", confirmed Jace and tilted his head up to kiss Magnus. "Hey there, Mag."

"Hello, angel", replied Magnus, voice soft as he pulled Jace and Alec closer. "Sure you're okay? You went out pretty quickly. I didn't push you too far, did I?"

"You're perfect, it was perfect, all's perfect, stop fussing", huffed Jace, nuzzling into Magnus.

It made Alec smile even more. He rested his cheek on Magnus' chest and watched how Jace nibbled along Magnus' jawline, sneaking a kiss once or twice. How did he deserve not one but _two_ gorgeous, loving boyfriends who also looked just _so_ perfect together...? He must have zoned out for a moment, because suddenly he had Jace caressing his arm inquisitively.

"Still with us, parabatai?", asked Jace, nudging Alec gently.

"Always", whispered Alec softly. "Always with you two."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Door 21 holds hints at naughtiness yet still fluff. Good combo? ;)_


	52. Malace - The Horny Pony

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Horny Pony || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Horny Pony

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "We're going downtown." - "There's a strip club downtown." for Malace.

Making romantic plans was somehow not as easy as expected... not with those boyfriends, at least.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _The Horny Pony_

December was supposed to be romantic. Or so Alec had heard from Clary and Simon. The two kept doing romantic couple-stuff and talked about it at the Institute. And Alec could _see_ the longing on Jace's face. He knew his parabatai was a secret romantic, even if he himself didn't like to admit it.

"Whe—ere are we going, Alec?", asked Jace, tapping his fingers against the glass.

Magnus pointedly took the blonde's hand and linked their fingers. Through the rear-mirror, Alec could see Jace blush as Magnus kissed his knuckles. Their blonde was fidgety, especially whenever he was bored. It was cute to see Jace easily flustered by gentle, innocent gestures like those though. Alec knew it was what Jace craved in particular.

"We're going downtown", replied Alec.

"There's a strip-club downtown", replied Jace curiously.

"There's more than one strip-club downtown", countered Magnus, running circles over the back of Jace's hand. "You have to be more specific which strip-club."

"I was thinking about the Horny Pony. Why? How many do _you_ know?", asked Jace teasingly.

"Oh, the Horny Pony. Absolutely excellent Downworlder strip-club", agreed Magnus. "Alexander, that's so sweet of you to take us there. Mh... Do you think we can get our blondie here some nice fluffy wings? I'm sure he'd look _excellent_ wrapped around a silver pool."

Alec was very proud that he only _nearly_ drove them off the road at the thought of his parabatai pool-dancing while dressed up as an angel. Honestly, Magnus Bane was going to kill him one day. His mind was... something else, in lack of a better word. The things Magnus had introduced Alec and Jace to were beyond Alec's wildest imagination – and both Shadowhunters thoroughly enjoyed them. The problem however was that _both_ Magnus and Jace tended to deflect with sex and use it to distract from, say, emotions and such things. Whenever there was any form of problem, the two would scream at each other, before one of them ended up pinned to a wall and there was lots and _lots_ of angry sex. Another problem was that Alec enjoyed being dragged into that. Though, to be fair, all three of them had gotten better at talking to each other, at communicating.

"I'm not taking you guys to a strip-club", grunted Alec with a deadpan.

"Aw, man. Don't get our hopes up like that and disappoint us then", pouted Jace. "Right, Mags?"

"Absolutely right, puppy", agreed Magnus, patting Jace's thigh. "Very unfair, Alexander. Don't you want to see our puppy here wrapped around a pole, mh?"

"I-", started Alec, cheeks dark-red as the words got stuck in his throat.

"You kno—ow, I actually _can_ pole-dance", drawled Jace teasingly.

Magnus' hand slipped further and further up Jace's thigh and the blonde happily spread them some. Alec swallowed hard and tried concentrating on the road instead of the rear-mirror.

"Really?", asked Magnus interested, leaning into Jace's personal space. "Tell me more, sweetheart."

"Iz and I were very drunk at the Horny Pony one night and there was a bet that ended with the both of us learning. It was about which one of us could learn it faster", grinned Jace.

"Mh...", purred Magnus, eyes flashing yellow as he used his magic.

Alec deadpanned. "...If we come home and there is a metal pole in the middle of our living room, I am taking your Jace-privileges away, Magnus."

"What? No!", exclaimed both Jace and Magnus at that.

"Whatever. We're here. Sorry to disappoint, but it's not a strip-club", grumbled Alec.

Magnus and Jace exchanged a curious look, both curious to see what exactly their destination was and also why Alec's mood had dropped so much. They exited Luke's car (which they had to return without a scratch or else there would be hell to pay) and both Magnus and Jace gaped. It was an ice-ring, beautifully decorated and illuminated in various colors. It was gorgeous.

"Wait, you took us... ice-skating?", asked Jace softly, biting his lower lip.

"I figured... I wanted to do something romantic with you", grumbled Alec, cheeks warm as he avoided looking at his boyfriends. "But if you two want to go to a strip-club instead..."

He grunted when his parabatai collided with him and kissed him feverishly. As soon as Jace let go of him, Magnus pushed in, wrapping one arm around each of his Shadowhunters as he kissed Alec.

"That is... very romantic and very thoughtful of you, darling", whispered Magnus gently. "You do know we love going on dates with you, right? It's not _all_ about sex, regardless of just how tempting Jace's ass is in those pants."

Against his will, Alec's eyes found their way to Jace's indeed very sexy ass. The blush on Alec's cheeks made both Jace and Magnus laugh at that and kiss his cheeks from either side now.

"Well then, let's go ice-skate", grinned Jace and linked fingers with both his boyfriends.

"Can you two ice-skate?", asked Magnus curiously.

"Of course I can. There's nothing I can't do, Bane", teased Jace with a wink.

"Of course, angel face", chuckled Magnus and shook his head. "Alexander?"

"No", grunted Alec and made a face.

"Wait. Then why did you...?", asked Magnus confused.

The look on Alec's face must have given him away, because Magnus chuckled knowingly before he turned to look at Jace, who looked very excited. Of course did Alec pick something he knew at least one of his boyfriends enjoyed and looked gorgeous while doing. Then again, that wasn't much of a challenge because _both_ of them looked absolutely gorgeous whatever they were doing. Without make-up, unshaven, disheveled and sleepy in bed – absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous, _especially_ when it was both of them cuddled up to each other, groaning and complaining that Alec was such an early bird. How was Alec this in love with those two men...? It was insane and unreal.

"This was a _very_ nice surprise, darling", whispered Magnus gently into Alec's ear ten minutes later as they awkwardly whirled over the ice.

Alec was rather helplessly clinging onto Magnus, not really sure on his feet. "Thanks..."

"And Jace is... very graceful", hummed Magnus contently, watching Jace. "But he's so far away from us." Frowning, Magnus whistled loudly. "Puppy! Heel!"

Jace glared pointedly as he skated over to them. "Bane, cut it out!"

"Good boy", smiled Magnus and patted Jace. "Help me with our tall, awkward one here."

Alec wanted to protest, but then he was holding both his boyfriends hands and they were skating ever so slowly together. He smiled pleased to himself, deciding to just enjoy the moment.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: And on the last day before Christmas, a little bit of cute nonsense. Also, I totally 100% would name my strip-club the Horny Pony and have a unicorn as the logo! *^*_


	53. Jagnus - The Knight and the Big, Bad War

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || The Knight and the Big, Bad Warlock || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: The Knight and the Big, Bad Warlock – How Kidnappings Lead to Dates

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fantasy AU, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray

Summary: The greatest warlock of the realm keeps abducting the princess – and Jace, knight and personal bodyguard to Princess Clary, has to keep rescuing her. He demands to know _why_.

 **The Knight and the Big, Bad Warlock**

 _How Kidnappings Lead to Dates_

"By the Angel, _why_ do you keep doing this?!"

Magnus raised an elegant eyebrow, a smirk on his lips as he sipped from his wine. His companion opposite him, Princess Clary, also looked up at the disheveled prince in the doorstep.

"Good day to you too, Sir Jace." The 'sir' was more like a purred, mocking sound. Jace was used to that by now.

"Cut the crap, Bane", growled the young knight, taking off his helmet.

His golden-blonde hair fell free as he shook his head. Magnus looked very pleased, leaning back and taking in the sight of the strong, gorgeous knight. The Shadowhunters, the royal guard of the kingdom of Idris, took their job very seriously. Nearly two decades ago, there had been a split among the royal guards - among all of Idris, really.

Half of them, calling themselves the Circle, stayed loyal to King Valentine, who wanted to kill all warlocks and magical creatures in their lands.

The other half of them, referred to as the Clave, stayed loyal to Queen Jocelyn, who wanted equality and peace for all in her country.

In the end, Queen Jocelyn had won the war - the king had been exiled and peace came back to their kingdom. At least until recently when Magnus Bane, the most feared and powerful warlock of all of the land, had started to regularly kidnap the recently off-age princess.

Among the Clave, rumor had it that Magnus Bane wanted Clary as his bride.

As Clary's personal bodyguard, Jace called bullshit on that. She was always very enthusiastic when she returned from her kidnappings, but certainly not because the two had some secret affair. Magnus knew the latest magical gossip, he was always up for a good conversation, very polite too.

"Would you like a glass of wine, blondie?", inquired Magnus.

His grin was like that of a cat _so short_ of eating the canary. His warlock mark helped with that impression. Golden cat eyes. They were gorgeous and had taken Jace's breath away the very first time he had rescued Clary. Not that he thought Magnus was attractive - well, okay, so he did think Magnus was attractive, but that was due to Jace having _eyes_ and also _taste_. It didn't mean anything.

"You should just tell him, Magnus", sighed Clary, straightening her dress. "As much fun as these little weekly meetings are, it would be even more fun if you were the high warlock of our court, at the palace, and we could just casually meet, you know."

"My, are you offering me a job, biscuit?", asked Magnus lightly. "How nice."

"Mom's been hoping you'd take the job for a while now, but I figured Jace's ass should be motivation enough to actually make you take it", stated Clary mischievously. "Now, please. Make this quick, I'm running late to my date with Maia. Pardon me, my 'friendly, totally innocent girls' night out'…"

Magnus looked amused and delighted. Jace mainly just looked confused.

"My ass? What?", grunted Jace, looking between Magnus and Clary.

"If you'll excuse me. I know my way back, I'm taking the horse. You'll… find something else to ride, Jace", chimed Clary delighted, winking.

"What did _that_ mean?", muttered Jace beneath his breath.

"That meant that you have caught my attention, little knight", sighed Magnus and rolled his eyes, motioning at the now empty chair for Jace.

Jace sat down wearily. "What's with the kidnappings? What was Clary talking about? What do you _mean_?"

"I _like_ you", grunted Magnus, unimpressed by Jace's ability to miss the obvious. "I was trying to get your attention, knowing you'd come to the princess' rescue, as her personal bodyguard. And you just kept fascinating me more. Also, Clary is wonderful company."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you just _say so_?", huffed Jace. "You're weird. You could have just… asked me out on a date. Like a _normal_ person. Instead of abducting my charge and making me fight dragons every damn week."

"But you're _hot_ when you fight and get all sweaty", complained Magnus, fanning himself.

Jace blushed and averted his eyes a little. "Well, you're… hot when you do your magic. And flash your eyes like that."

"Mh… that so, little knight?", purred Magnus mischievously, flashing his eyes.

"Ye–eah. Definitely", nodded Jace, wetting his lips.

Magnus stood up and walked over to Jace. He placed a finger beneath Jace's chin, tilting his head up and then he kissed him. It was a slow and deep kiss that left Jace dazed.

"Now", whispered Magnus in a dark, growly voice. "Since the princess has left you at the mercy of the big, bad warlock… whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Well, Clary said you had like… a horse for me to ride back?", questioned Jace.

" _Not_ what I'd have for you to write", growled Magnus, pulling Jace close against him - close enough that Jace could _feel_ what Magnus was talking about.

"O-Oh. Well, I… don't have anything else to do today?", grinned Jace, grinding against Magnus. "What do you say, big, bad warlock?"

"That sounds perfect", purred Magnus and reached around Jace to cup his ass. " _Absolutely_ perfect."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Based on a Writing Prompt on tumblr - I just really couldn't resist the setting of a warlock abducting a princess because he has the hots for the knight? That just screamed Jagnus loudly!_


	54. Jagnus - Soul-Bound

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Soul-Bound || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: Soul-Bound – The Inconvenience of Finding Your Soulmate

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, soulmate AU

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: When soulmates meet for the first time, they form a bond. A literal, physical bond – golden-glowing cuffs tying them together until the emotional bond is established.

 **Soul-Bound**

 _The Inconvenience of Finding Your Soulmate_

Magnus blinked, a half-amused look on his face. The pretty blonde in front of him looked mainly annoyed. Not so much at Magnus personally - or so Magnus assumed - but rather the situation.

Not everyone was lucky enough to meet their soulmate. Those who did ended up literally linked to each other. A golden glowing link that tied them together and didn't allow much room to move apart from each other. The direct connection lasted until a mental connection was established.

Until the bond was fully accepted and formed.

Usually, that happened rather quickly. It was a natural reaction, to fall in love with your soulmate, or at the very least to find common ground that formed a connection. They usually always found an angle they shared, something that connected them. Then, when they shared True Love's kiss, the physical bindings dissolved, leaving nothing but a golden ring around their wrists to indicate that they had indeed already found their soulmate. And then they lived happily ever after.

As things stood, having a bunch of Shadowhunters in his loft after an attack on his club was not entirely how Magnus had imagined meeting his soulmate. Though the blonde with the plush lips and mismatched eyes was _very_ nice to look at. And wasn't that at least a good start?

"Well. That's unexpected", noted the very tall one.

"Oh, _really_ , Alec. Thanks for the input", snarked Magnus' pretty blonde.

Magnus smiled amused. "Now, now. No need to fight. How about some introductions? Magnus Bane, it's _a pleasure_ to meet you."

"Jace Wayland", grunted the blonde, seizing Magnus up. "How do we get rid of those cuffs?"

"True Love's kiss. That's always what does the trick", offered Alec and rolled his eyes.

Jace sighed and grabbed Magnus by the neck with his free hand. He offered Magnus a questioning look at which the warlock leaned down to seal Jace's lips. They were soft and Jace gladly parted them for him. The Shadowhunter was surprisingly compliant and Magnus found himself wrapping his free arm around Jace's waist to hold him in place, as though he was afraid Jace was just going to melt away beneath him. When they parted, golden-blue eyes stared up at Magnus in a way the warlock could easily get used to. And oh, what eyes. One was entirely blue, the other was only half blue, with a corner of such a light shade of hazel that it looked golden.

"Well, that didn't work", noted Alec in the same deadpan voice as before.

"Great", grunted Jace annoyed as he looked down. "Just... great."

"Guess you're stuck together until you come to a mutual understanding of each other", stated Alec with a slight snicker. "Wonderful. You could have a tea party, share childhood stories."

"Laugh all you want. You're the one who has to come up with _some_ kind of explanation", growled Jace, wagging a finger at Alec. "Come up with an excuse, something, anything. I just... I am _not_ returning to the Institute, chained to the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Magnus made a slightly amused face at that. It was fair enough; everybody knew the Clave only pretended to be progressive. They didn't care much for Downworlders. And quite frankly, Magnus did not care much for the Clave either. He surely wasn't going to some old, dusty church. He'd rather keep his little soulmate here for now.

"Fine", sighed Alec before he turned to glare at Magnus rather fiercely. "You. If you harm my parabatai, I'm coming back for you and I don't care if you're the High Warlock of Brooklyn or not."

"I assure you, harming my soulmate is not something I'd _ever_ do", promised Magnus honestly, a bit touched by the Shadowhunter's concern for Magnus' soulmate.

And now that was a thought that filled Magnus with warmth. His soulmate. For so many centuries had he been alone. Now, _finally_ , he had found his other half. He was never going to let harm come to Jace, he was going to do his everything to protect Jace from here on out. His soulmate, _his_ happiness, which meant that Magnus was going to do everything in his powers to keep Jace happy.

"It's a slumber party then", chuckled Magnus cheerfully.

"Just until we forge this... connection, whatever", grunted Jace defensively.

"Of course, of course. For now, drinks?", offered Magnus.

/break\

Jace woke up feeling warm and surprisingly well-rested. He blinked blearily and looked around, just to notice that he was sleeping on someone's chest, in a bed that wasn't his own. Said other person was the reason he felt so warm. An arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

"Good morning, little Shadowhunter. Did you sleep well?"

Blinking slowly, Jace looked up at Magnus Bane. The warlock was smirking down at him, looking decidedly too handsome this early in the morning. Jace had _heard_ about him. Heard all about the High Warlock with the changing bed-companions. Even more of a reputation than Jace. Then again, he also had been at it for a couple more centuries than Jace. Now Jace had a playboy soulmate, huh. Well, probably served him right; he had never been very chaste either. Still – how was Jace going to live up to centuries of most likely incredible sex? Not to mention, he was a Shadowhunter, Magnus was a warlock. Neither of their communities were going to be big fans of that.

"...What happened?", grunted Jace and looked at their linked hands.

They were holding hands, the hands that were cuffed together with the golden soulmate-bound. Their hands were laying on Magnus' chest, right next to Jace's face. He considered getting up and bolting, but then again – where to? They had maybe two inches of range with the cuffs.

"We drank. A lot. And then you fell asleep on me. It was a bit difficult maneuvering you into the bed, but I made due", chuckled Magnus. "You're a heavy sleeper."

Actually, he wasn't. He was a very light sleeper; being raised by his father had done that to him. Was this the effect of the soulmate thing...? Was... his soulmate seriously making him feel safe enough to sleep? No. That was ridiculous. Right? Sure, soulmates were supposed to be all of that – protection, safety, love – but he didn't even _know_ the guy. Magnus' arm felt heavy on his waist all of a sudden, like Jace was acutely aware of it now. Warm, oddly comforting.

"Great. So. What are we going to do about _this_...?", grunted Jace, pointing at their joined hands.

"Get to know each other to establish the soul-bond to solve the soul-bound", offered Magnus.

"That'll require more drinking", muttered Jace pointedly.

/break\

There was _a lot_ of drinking. They basically turned sharing their past into a drinking game and a competition. How Jace's mother had died before his birth and how he had been raised by his father alone, that was until Jace witnessed the gruesome death of Michael Wayland.

Magnus countered that with his mother having killed herself and how Magnus had ended up killing his stepfather, who had not been able to deal with the warlock child either.

Faced with that, and also quite some drinks in, Jace had opened up about the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his father – the story of his falcon, his piano lessons and... quite some more.

At that point, they basically got lost in a competition of all the things that went wrong in their lives. Every wrong decision, every disappointment, every broken heart and broken bone. It was oddly cathartic, for the both of them. Most of those things, neither had ever shared with anyone else.

By the time evening rolled around, they were both rather drunk and emotionally drained. Leaning against each other, they made their way to the bedroom and collapsed on it arm in arm.

"For what it's worth", started Jace, voice low and a little lulled. "I'll never... cheat on you. I don't do that shit. Like, whatever we're gonna be, I'm not gonna betray your trust like that."

Magnus smiled faintly, feeling touched. "Thank you, sweetheart. And I promise, I'll not let love destroy either of us. I'll not let anything happen to you again."

Looking at Magnus – at the most powerful warlock in all of New York and most likely beyond – Jace couldn't help but actually believe those words. He had never felt that safe with someone before. He had never shared most of those things with anyone but his parabatai. Was this it? Was this why soulmates existed? To have someone to rely on, to trust, to protect and be protected by?

"I...", started Jace softly before leaning in.

"Yes", agreed Magnus slowly, bridging the last inch between them.

This kiss felt impossibly soft, like their lips were barely touching. And when they parted, Magnus could freely cup Jace's face with both hands. Not that either of them noticed, they were too lost in each other's eyes. Jace sighed contently and laid down on Magnus' chest, closing his eyes.

/break\

Magnus woke up with quite the headache from drinking all day yesterday and also with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had never talked this freely about his mother with anyone but Catarina and Ragnor. There really was a truth to soulmates though; he had instantly felt like he could trust Jace and hearing his soulmate open up to him had told him he had made the right call.

Using his magic, Magnus summoned a large breakfast for them both and sat up. That was when he noticed that he could use both his hands freely. He stared in amazement at the golden tattoo around his wrist, the band signifying that he had found his soulmate. From that, he turned to look at his peacefully sleeping soulmate. The blonde was still snuggled up to him. Which, in itself, was kind of nice. To wake up to someone, feeling his warmth pressed against him. It felt comfortable. Safe.

"You're staring at me. It's creepy, Bane", grunted Jace teasingly.

"Well, seems like you'd have to get used to it", countered Magnus, waving at Jace.

It took the blonde a moment to realize why Magnus was waving at him – their hands. They were free. Wait. How... Had sharing about their crappy childhoods seriously forged a deep enough bond to break the stupid magic? Jace turned his hand curiously, staring at it.

"Huh. So... uhm... What now?", inquired Jace slowly.

"Now, breakfast. And I suspect you have work. Perhaps... a date, after?", suggested Magnus gently.

"Sounds... like a plan", agreed Jace with a small smile.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I TOTALLY FORGOT TO POST THIS. I wrote this like a month ago on tumblr. Ooops. :O_


	55. Jalec - Annoyed Alec

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Shadowhunters || Annoyed Alec || Shadowhunters || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Annoyed Alec – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, jealousy, possessiveness

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: annoyance_

Alec had never met anyone as annoying as the redhead who kept derailing his life.

 **Annoyed Alec**

 _Writer's Month_

Alexander Lightwood was easily annoyed. It annoyed him when things didn't go according to plan. It annoyed him when he wasn't in charge. It annoyed him when he didn't _understand_ something. It annoyed him when someone was flirting with his parabatai. It annoyed him when someone just completely disregarded the rules. It annoyed him when something _thought_ they knew better, but really, _really_ didn't. Clary Fray was the first person ever to tick _all_ those boxes.

He gritted his teeth as he watched his parabatai laugh and walk off, parting ways with Isabelle and Clary, who headed into the opposite direction. Clary always had to _touch_ Jace in some way, mostly innocent but every time she walked in on Jace training, especially Jace _shirtless_ training, Alec saw and knew that her touches weren't innocent. Alec remembered once upon a time when he had used every pathetic little excuse to touch Jace in some way or shape. Inhaling sharply through his nose, Alec pushed off the wall and stalked after Jace. The two of them were the only ones in the corridor.

Jace grunted when he was suddenly pushed against the wall. "Alec what-?"

Alec glared, his eyes dark as he pinned Jace, with his hands on either side of Jace's head, looming over Jace and using every single inch he had on the blonde. He watched the way Jace's Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, clearly aware that he was _trapped_.

"Tell her to stop", growled Alec irritated. "Tell her to stop touching you. To stop flirting with you."

"...Oh", whispered Jace softly. "You're... _jealous_? That's why you're being such a major dick to Clary. Seriously? You know I like flirting. It never means anything. _You_ mean _everything_."

That gave Alec pause and like a fresh shower of rain after a hot, draining day, it soothed Alec. The pure sincerity in Jace's eyes as he stared up at Alec made him feel warm and at home.

"I know", murmured Alec, slowly leaning in. "I know _you_ mean nothing by it. But _she_ doesn't. She's lusting after you and I hate it. Make her stop. Tell her to back off."

The grin on Jace's lips was lazy and satisfied like a cat who finally caught the mouse he had been chasing all day long and was now savoring it. Jace's hand rested against Alec's chest as he leaned in, getting onto his toe-tips until their lips _nearly_ touched.

"Alec", whispered Jace, his voice rough and dark. " _Parabatai_. It's okay. I'm only yours."

"Only mine", echoed Alec in awe before his arms wound around Jace's waist. "Only mine."

His hands grabbed Jace by the butt to lift him up a bit, enough so their lips could touch without Alec having to lean down. Right. Regardless of how annoying Clary was, they would save her mom, she'd leave their life again and Alec would have his parabatai all to himself once more.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I have a couple of the Writer's Month prompts picked for longer actual fics. The rest I will TRY to write drabbles for and those I'll post in the drabble collections because... honestly it is just too annoying to create new fics on ffnet._

 _Anyway! Annoyance just screamed season 1 Alec to me! I love season 1 Alec he was such a cranky, jealous bitch. *snickers*_


	56. Japhael - Rescued Raphael

Japhael || Shadowhunters || Japhael || Rescued Raphael || Japhael || Shadowhunters || Japhael

Title: Rescued Raphael – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, hurt/comfort, fluff

Main Pairing: Raphael/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Raphael Santiago

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: hurt/comfort_

A few weeks ago, Jace found a wounded bat. Now he wakes up with a vampire in his room.

 **Rescued Raphael**

 _Writer's Month_

Jace grinned softly to himself as he ran a gentle finger over his bat's head. The little guy pushed into the touch, looking absolutely adorable. Three weeks ago, he had found the wounded little bat on the ground in front of the Institute. Jace had taken the bat in, checked for injuries and nursed him back to health. He was nearly fully healed now and Jace had... grown attached.

"Night, Batman", whispered Jace before yawning and going to bed.

He was bone-tired. It had been a long, exhausting mission. Though sleep was not kind to him. He had grown _too_ attached to his little bat friend and his subconscious provided him with images of Michael Wayland snapping his falcon's neck, morphing into Valentine Morgenstern killing his bat.

"Jace. Jace, wake up. It's alright, you're safe. Wake up."

Jace shot up in his bed gasping for breath. Someone ran gentle fingers through his hair until Jace was calmed down again. Only then did it sink in that there was someone in his room. He turned and saw Raphael Santiago sitting on his bed. _What_. Jace furrowed his brows suspiciously.

"What are you doing in my bed?", asked Jace sharply. "I'd remember that."

Raphael offered a thin smile. "You put me there when you said good night."

Frown deepening, Jace turned to look at the pillow where he had kind of built a nest for his little bat and... the bat was gone. But Raphael was – oh. Jace's eyes widened as he stared at the vampire.

"I thought that was a _normal_ bat. Why were you a bat?", hissed Jace, a little embarrassed.

"I had a run-in with some... trouble", replied Raphael vaguely. "Thank you, for your help."

The truth was Heidi had caught him and tried to kill him on a rooftop naked chained up. What Heidi hadn't known was that vampires, the powerful ones at least, could shapeshift into bats or rats. The bat was better suited to escape. He had barely made it to the Institute before crashing, hoping for Isabelle's help. He had not expected Jace to pick him up, much less to nurse him back to health. Jace had been kind and gentle with him and had spent many hours talking to Raphael, venting about his feelings and thoughts and even fears about the ongoing war. Raphael had learned so much about Jace, things he had never expected, seen how faceted the cocky blonde truly was, how _vulnerable_. How _hurt_. The war had hurt him, Valentine had hurt him. And after the past month of having Jace take care of him, Raphael felt this strange urge to comfort Jace, to be there for him, return the favor and _truly_ get to know him now. Personally getting to know him.

"This is awkward", muttered Jace a bit embarrassed, rubbing his face. "Oh by the Angel. All the things I _told_ you. This is..."

"It's okay", assured Raphael gently, resting a hand on Jace's back. "Your secrets are safe with me, I promise you I will not share them with anyone. I know you didn't mean to tell _me_. You meant to vent to... Batman..."

Jace flushed a little at that. "It's Simon's fault. Him, Iz and Clary forced me to watch those movies."

"Of course", nodded Raphael with the smallest, fondest smile.

And oh dear, he truly had grown fond of Jace in this month. There was so much more to Jace than he had expected and Raphael was genuinely eager to learn even more.

"So, you got... hurt in bat-form and hadn't been able to shift back because of your broken wing", said Jace, trying to change the topic. "Meaning you're healed fully now?"

"Yes. And, again, thank you for your help", nodded Raphael.

"...No... problem", muttered Jace, running his fingers through his hair.

"If you don't mind me asking, what... did you dream about?", asked Raphael concerned.

"Yeah no I mind", snorted Jace defensively.

And there he was. The guarded Shadowhunter, keeping everything that could be used against him close to his chest. It saddened Raphael in an odd way. He couldn't have cared less about Jace before, he was just the cocky brother of Isabelle. Now? Now, Raphael wanted Jace to confide in him as he had in the past weeks. He felt proud at the trust and wanted to provide Jace with that feeling of safety and comfort that he could share everything on his mind.

"I know this might seem odd to you, but I'd like to take you out for dinner today."

"...What?", asked Jace confused.

"This may seem sudden for you, but over the past weeks, I've gotten to know you and I... like the person I got to know. I'd like to get to know you even better and for you to get to know me."

"After everything I told you, you still want to get to know me?", snorted Jace incredulously.

"Yes", answered Raphael honestly, holding Jace's gaze. "You have been hurt, that is not your _fault_ and it doesn't devalue you. I'd... like to comfort you, if you'd allow it."

Jace just stared at him, his cheeks heating up as he swallowed. No one had ever said such a thing to him and the honesty in the vampire's eyes was intense. How had this happened? He barely knew Raphael Santiago... but Raphael now knew him to a degree that only Alec did.

"...Sure, why not", whispered Jace, uncertain where the answer had come from.

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up at eight. And... can I borrow some clothes?"

/break\

It was a regular occurrence by now that a bat would fly into Jace's room through the window. He'd land on Jace's stomach and let Jace caress his soft fur for a moment, while Jace would smile gently at him, before Raphael turned back human and they could share a kiss.

"How was your day, angelito?", whispered Raphael gently.

"Not good", muttered Jace lowly, furrowing his brows.

Clary had died only days ago, after the possession had finally been lifted. Raphael had been right there for his boyfriend, had helped Alec and Magnus try to break the possession. But he hadn't been able to help save Clary either. It hurt Jace a lot, he blamed himself for it – for _many_ things that had happened during the possession. But apparently, he had truly fallen in love with Raphael, because his love for Raphael had allowed him to fight the possession for as long as he could.

"Come here, solecito", murmured Raphael softly, pulling Jace close.

The blonde curled against his vampire and started shaking with tears, face buried in Raphael's chest as he cried. He had been so suspicious at first, thinking dating Raphael would be a bad idea, but all that Raphael already knew about him had been the perfect foundation and Jace had found a comfort unlike any other in the arms of his vampire boyfriend. He had _fallen in love_ with Raphael.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Day 2 of the Writer's Month! Have a little bit of Japhael fluff! ^o^_


	57. Jeliorn - Java Jace and the Petal Palace

Shadowhunters || Jeliorn || Java Jace and the Petal Palace || Jeliorn || Shadowhunters

Title: Java Jace and the Petal Palace – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, flirting

Main Pairing: Meliorn/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Meliorn, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: coffee shop AU_

Java Jace finally moved on from a truck to an actual store and, getting it, Jace goes to get to know the neighborhood. He gets particularly hung-up on the flower shop on the other side of the street.

 **Java Jace and the Petal Palace**

 _Writer's Month_

Jace was panting softly as he put the box down on the table. He grinned broadly and looked around. This was _his_. His own store! For the longest time, it had just been his truck. He had worked hard for it, passionate. There had been doubt in his parents' minds about this, yet Stephen and Céline had been more than supportive throughout even though Jace _knew_ they were waiting for him to drop it and move on to something more 'sustainable'. Something that could keep Jace afloat. It was a bit frustrating, that they didn't quite believe in his dream, but he also knew his parents meant _well_ , they _worried_ about him, about what he was going to do if it didn't work out.

And then Imogen Herondale had come along. She lived in Switzerland, so Jace didn't see his grandmother all too often – as a child, Jace used to spend his summers at hers, but that was it. Now, he heavily relied on her visiting the states. When Jace had shown his truck to his grandma, all proud and bright-eyed, she had... done the grandma-thing. She had _always_ loved to spoil her only grandson and she was rich. She _insisted_ on buying him a proper place, a café where he could not just sell his coffee but also his backing – a passion of his and occasionally, he got to sell some in his truck. Now? Now, he had a proper kitchen and could actually put himself out there. Jace had tried to argue with her that he couldn't take such a big gift; in the end they had agreed on her being a silent partner in the business. Jace knew better than to argue with _that_.

"Thank you for helping me, guys", sighed Jace and looked around.

Isabelle, Clary and Simon had come to help him get settled in his new place. Clary had even painted the walls, the café looked absolutely gorgeous. Simon grinned broadly as he sat down next to Jace.

"I love the place", declared Simon. "Dude, it's gonna be amazing."

They fist-bumped, both looking incredibly proud at this. Jace, he was proud of himself, but Simon – he was proud of his best friend. Jace started kicking his legs back and forth.

"It's perfect. I can just imagine how it's going to be when everyone comes here for breakfast", declared Isabelle, looking around. "But you know what the place is missing?"

"Customers?", offered Clary curiously, grinning a little.

"Flowers", huffed Isabelle and rolled her eyes. "My ex owns a flower-shop just around the corner. I'm sure if I bat my eyelashes at him, he's going to give us a discount. Come on, Jace."

"Uh-", started Jace as Isabelle yanked on his arm. "Guys, you start unpacking?"

"Will do, boss", called Simon amused.

Jace let himself be dragged down the street and toward a flower-shop. The Petal Palace. It looked gorgeous from the outside – and from the inside. His eyes widened at all the flowers that were set up to make the shop look more like a wild jungle. Smiling softly, Jace walked through the shop and gently caressed a few flowers. They were so beautiful.

"Meliorn! How are you?", asked Isabelle cheerfully, hugging the owner.

"Isabelle. Such a rare visitor. It's good to see you again. Are you still seeing the nerd?"

"I am still seeing Simon", replied Isabelle amused. "Sorry to disappoint."

Meliorn heaved a sigh, though he spotted a playful smile. His attention shifted to the person Isabelle had brought along. Golden-blonde hair falling into a truly pretty face – what really got him were the eyes of mismatched colors. Fascinating. And the smile he offered the flowers as he looked at them.

"You will be forgiven if you tell me the name of this one", hummed Meliorn intrigued.

"...Oh", whispered Isabelle doe-eyed. "Huh. That's Jace, Alec's best friend."

"You never mentioned how gorgeous he is", chided Meliorn, leaning forward against the counter.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow with a scheming look on her face. "Well, if it's any consolation, he is not straight and he is _very_ single. He has been so busy with his business, he hasn't had a partner in _years_. He just bought the empty café down the street, you know?"

"So he is Java Jace", concluded Meliorn. "I saw the flyers around the neighborhood. I suppose I _will_ have to come over for breakfast some time, mh?"

"Actually, Java Jace is why we're here. I had hoped you'd make us a good price for about two dozen small flowers with pots? Table decoration", asked Isabelle. "Jace. Come over here."

"Right. Sorry. I was distracted", grinned Jace sheepishly. "Hello, I'm Jace. Nice to meet you."

Meliorn smiled pleasantly as he shook Jace's hand. "The pleasure is all mine. How about I'll make you a very good deal, if you give me your phone-number in exchange?"

"My...", started Jace surprised, flushing a little. "Iz, didn't you say he's _your ex_?"

"He is. So you know he has good taste", grinned Isabelle amused.

/break\

Jace had to admit, he _loved_ the flowers that Meliorn had picked for him. And he enjoyed texting with Meliorn. Ever since he had given the flower-shop owner his number two weeks ago, the two had stood in regular contact. Meliorn had dropped by once a day to get himself a cup of tea. Whenever he did, the two of them would talk. On top of that, Meliorn would bring Jace one single flower every single day. Jace kept them on the counter to look at when it got stressful. They made Jace smile every single time, sometimes even blush.

"How much longer are you going to make him court you?", asked Clary, looking from the flowers on the counter to Jace. "He comes in all the time, just to flirt with you."

"I don't know what you mean", hummed Jace innocently.

Clary arched one eyebrow, but she was interrupted before she could question him, because Meliorn approached the counter, smiling at Jace. Jace returned the smile, rounding the counter as his shift ended. It was nice having actual employees now. Once around the counter, he wrapped one arm around Meliorn's neck and pulled him down into a brief, soft kiss.

"Hello, angel", greeted Meliorn pleased. "You're enthusiastic today."

"Apparently, Clary thinks that I am making you pine from afar", whispered Jace amused before turning toward Clary. "We've been on four dates already. We're... dating."

"Oh. Oh, you dog. Why didn't you _tell_ anyone?", asked Clary, slapping his arm.

Jace laughed softly, tugging on Meliorn's arm. "Let's go, we have a reservation, right?"

Meliorn smiled, wrapping one arm around Jace's waist. He liked how this had worked out for him.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Three days, three different ships. I am already proud of me for not caving and just writing only my OTP but instead using this opportunity to write the ships I hadn't gotten around to as much as I'd like lately!_


	58. Jagnus - Cornucopia of Colors

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Cornucopia of Colors || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: Cornucopia of Colors – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, soulmate AU, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: colors_

The only color one could see was their soulmate's eye-color, until they actually looked into their soulmate's eyes. Magnus had always been able to see three colors and it had always confused him.

 **Cornucopia of Colors**

 _Writer's Month_

All his life, Magnus had wondered about his soulmate and just how special they were. Because the only color he was supposed to see was the eye-color of his soulmate. Yet Magnus had always been able to see three colors – soft brown, the light-blue like the sky and pure gold. It had confused Magnus and he had wondered what kind of person, or even what kind of being, his soulmate was. Surely a Downworlder, perhaps the tri-colored eyes were their warlock mark?

And then he met Jace Wayland about an amulet and suddenly, colors exploded around Magnus, his whole world was shaken and broken down, all shades of gray falling away and making room for bright, excellent colors. He stared wide-eyed, just like the Shadowhunter opposite him did. His hair was golden but his eyes... they were brown and blue, _not_ golden?

"You're... _mine_ ", whispered Magnus gently, reaching out – not for the amulet but for the blonde.

When he cupped Jace's cheek, the Shadowhunter immediately leaned into it, touch-starved and as eager to finally meet his soulmate as Magnus himself had been.

After that moment, Magnus was more than happy to help the Shadowhunters with whatever they needed, as long as it meant Magnus had the chance to protect and keep his soulmate safe. Weeks later, after six dates and countless missions on behalf of Clary Fray, Magnus found himself waking up with his soulmate in his arms. Magnus smiled before pulling Jace in for a kiss. With Jace, he never had his eyes glamoured, knowing that his _real_ eyes were the only color Jace had seen for all his life and knowing that Jace _loved_ his eyes. Though Jace's eyes, they had been a mystery for long.

"I love your eyes", whispered Jace as he stared into them. "Make you look like a predator."

"Does that make you my prey, my little Shadowhunter?", mused Magnus teasingly.

Jace grinned mischievously at him and concentrated hard. His beautiful heterochromic eyes started glowing golden and so did the runes on his body. It had taken them a while to figure this out, that Jace had pure angelic blood and with it came powers. He had honed his skills, after he realized that was why Magnus had been able to see the color gold. He wanted to activate them at will to tease his soulmate just as Magnus teased him with the unglamoured cat-eyes. It was practical, particularly the silencing rune and the stamina rune were handy to activate without needing to stop what they were doing and go looking for Jace's stele. Magnus grabbed Jace by the thighs and pulled him closer, Jace happily straddling him and leaning down to kiss him deeply. Colors were beautiful, yet among all those different, new colors, Magnus couldn't help but love three above all else.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Couldn't decide on a ship, figured nooo I already have three longer Jagnus fics planned, I can't write four Jagnus fics in one month, I shouldn't be THAT self-indulgent. Then the little angel on my shoulder told me I SHOULD be that self-indulgent and who am I not to listen to my Kimmycup! :D_


	59. Jimordan - Musicians and Milkshakes

Shadowhunters || Jimordan || Musicians and Milkshakes || Jimordan || Shadowhunters

Title: Musicians and Milkshakes – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), mundie AU, fluff, pining

Main Pairing: Jordan/Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Jordan Kyle

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: poetry_

Simon and Jordan's band regularly played at Java Jace, but even when they weren't playing, they spent their evenings at the café. Even on days when they just complained and Jace wondered _why_.

 **Musicians and Milkshakes**

 _Writer's Month_

Jace Herondale bought Java Jones after the previous owner retired, thanks to some financial help from his rich grandmother. He changed some things – like the name, rebranding it as Java Jace now – but he kept the evening entertainment. Open mike nights, where stand-up comedians, singers and poets alike came up. His personal favorite gig was Rock Solid Panda, a band of six members. Due to the band's size though, they only managed a gig maybe once a week, or every two weeks. Still, even when Matt, Kirk, Eric and/or Maureen couldn't come, two band-members were _always_ at Java Jones, every evening. Simon Lewis and Jordan Kyle. Simon was a friend of Jace's childhood friend Isabelle and Jordan was Simon's boyfriend. Jace got why they came here; the band had played at the café even before Jace had bought it and they were always looking for a place to play. What Jace _didn't_ understand was why Jordan and Simon came even on the other nights, _especially_ during poetry slam. All they did was sit at the counter and complain about the bad poetry.

"This _isn't_ poetry. He's just saying words, really slowly", grunted Simon with a glare. "It doesn't even _rhyme_! And it's so bad, what does it even _mean_?"

Jordan just chuckled softly, one arm wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, chin resting on Simon's shoulder. Jace shook his head and placed two milkshakes, one chocolate for Jordan and a strawberry for Simon, next to the couple. Both happily took them, Jordan smirking at him.

"Why do you even come here?", asked Jace. "On poetry slam night, I mean. You have never said a single positive word about it. Last week you dramatically feigned dying at one of the poems."

"Gorgeous, if you still haven't figured _that_ out, you're more dense than Si", sighed Jordan.

"Hey!", protested Simon with a glare. "It only took me four weeks of you flirting with me to realize that was what it was! And we've been coming here during _poetry slam_ , the most cruel and awful night of the week, for three months straight! Don't compare him to me, he is _way_ worse than me!"

Jace raised his eyebrows, with only half an ear hearing the most recent poem end while staring from Jordan at Simon and back again. "Love. At night. You. And me. Truth."

"...Oh", whispered Jace softly, his cheeks heating up. "That... explains _a lot_."

"I mean, your milkshakes _do_ bring all the boys to the yard, but c'mon", grinned Simon, lifting his milkshake up. "We wouldn't come here every night just for the milkshakes."

"What the dork means is: Do you want to go out with us? On your night off?", asked Jordan.

"Yes", replied Jace with a blinding smile. "Yeah. I'd... like that."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Haven't written this ship in a while, HAD to use it for Writer's Month! *^*_


	60. Jimonael - Summer Sun on my Skin

Shadowhunters || Jimonael || Summer Sun on my Skin || Jimonael || Shadowhunters

Title: Summer Sun on my Skin – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff

Main Pairing: Raphael/Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: summer_

Raphael's favorite time of the year, now that he was a Daylighter, was summer.

 **Summer Sun on my Skin**

 _Writer's Month_

Ever since Simon Lewis had become a Daylighter, Raphael had tried to figure out what made him such. In his efforts, he had accidentally started dating Simon and suddenly, the secret was not on the forefront of his mind anymore. He respected that his mate kept _someone else's_ secret. He saw the bond between Simon and Jace, knew of Simon's crush on Jace and then the war ended and things changed. Jace came to rely heavily on Simon, with Clary memory-wiped and living a happy mundie life now, Alec and Magnus moving to Idris. The two bonded more, became best friends even.

Jace spent a lot of time at Hotel Dumort and all of it in Raphael and Simon's apartment. With that, even Raphael started bonding with Jace, discovering a similar taste in literature. Over the months, Jace even became more than just a friend, nearly naturally he became part of their relationship. And then they shared their big secret with Raphael; that it had been Jace's blood that had turned Simon into a Daylighter. And then – then Jace _shared_ that gift with Raphael.

"Look at him smiling in the sun", grinned Jace teasingly.

Him and Simon came back from their swim to lay next to Raphael on the blanket. They had gone on a vacation, a _much_ needed and deserved vacation after everything they had been through in the past year. Raphael was laying sprawled out on the sandy beach, soaking in the warmth of the summer sun, while Simon and Jace had left to play water-ball with some of the people they had already befriended. Simon was just too social a creature, of course had he made some friends within days. Mostly, Raphael and Jace just let him have his fun there while the two sunned and read, but sometimes one or both of them let themselves rope into whatever Simon wanted to do.

"Aw, don't tease him, angel", chuckled Simon. "It's been... a while... since he had the sun."

"And now I finally have the sun back", whispered Raphael in awe, holding his hand above his face to feel the heat on his skin. "And I can even hold my own personal sun, mi solecito."

He reached out and wrapped one arm around Jace's waist to pull him close against himself so he could kiss his cheek. Simon smiled fondly as he laid down on Raphael's other side. Both Jace and Simon rested their heads on Raphael's shoulders and got more comfortable.

"I missed a real, proper summer vacation", groaned Simon pleased. "Heh who'd have thought my first summer vacation after graduation would be spent with my two handsome boyfriends...?"

The grin he offered Raphael and Jace was face-splitting. It made Raphael smile warmly at his lover. Truly, they had given him more than he ever expected. Not just love, but also the sun.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Summer was harder for me to figure out, but then I thought "Okay what ship haven't I done in a while that fits the prompt?" - and hah, Daylighters on holiday! ^o^_


	61. Malace - Where Thou Diest Will I Die

Shadowhunters || Malace || Where Thou Diest Will I Die || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Where Thou Diest Will I Die – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), major character deaths (temporary, because, you know, vampirism), hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: death_

Alec and Jace make a hard choice so Magnus will not have to spend eternity without them.

 **Where Thou Diest Will I Die**

 _Writer's Month_

"Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried", whispered Alec breathlessly.

His eyes were glassy as he looked at Jace with the smallest smile. Only a breath was between their lips as Alec's blade sank deeper into Jace's chest, just as Jace's blade sank deeper into Alec's.

Jace had always thought he would go out in a blaze of glory. During a mission, saving the world, or at least the city – or at least Alec and Izzy. But a part of Jace had always known he would die right here, at Alec's side. He had just never pictured it to be by Alec's blade, just as Alec died by his.

"The Angel do so to me, and more also", continued Jace, leaning in more so their lips could touch in the lightest of kisses. "If ought but death part thee and me... my parabatai."

Death was different the second time around. When Jace had died for the first time, at Valentine's hand, it had overwhelmed and scared him. This time, Jace got to embrace death like an old friend, because it had been his choice. Yet it was not _technically_ suicide; because if all of this did not work out, they could not risk the disgrace, they couldn't do that to Isabelle and Max. They hoped it'd work.

/break\

"This is the worst idea either of them has ever had!", exclaimed Magnus angrily, pacing. "If... If they weren't dead, I would kill them myself for doing this to me!"

His jaw was clenched tightly as he motioned viciously at the two fresh graves. Clary tentatively reached a hand out to grasp his shoulder. He whirled around to face her and Simon. Magnus should be on a nice little vacation with Catarina and Lorenzo right now, but he had decided to return early and to surprise his beloved little Shadowhunters. Just to not find them. Isabelle had ushered him into her office in the Institute when he had gone there on his search. She told him what was going on and he... he still couldn't believe it. Isabelle and Lydia were at the Institute, covering for them, while Simon and Clary were helping them to _turn into vampires_.

"They're doing this for you, Magnus", noted Clary softly.

"I didn't _ask_ them to!", barked Magnus out tensely, tears brimming in his eyes. "What if... What if it doesn't work? What if they... die? And even if, they... they will never _forgive_ me for what they lose."

"What they lose?", echoed Simon confused. "Dude, no, that's why Clary is with us! I provided the vampire blood to turn them, but once they, uh... come back, Clary volunteered to be the one they feed from. So they can be Daylighters too, just like me."

"The sun... The sun isn't what I'm talking about", whispered Magnus in a broken voice as he shook his head. "They will no longer be Shadowhunters. They will lose their runes. Their _parabatai_ runes. Their bond will break. I know how important that is to them and it will... They will come to resent me for giving that up just for me. Those stupid little Shadowhunters..."

"...Oh", grunted Simon wide-eyed. "I didn't..."

"You didn't, but _they did_ ", stated Clary firmly, looking from Simon to Magnus. "I was... there when they... died. The last thing they said to each other was reciting the parabatai oath. They _know_ what they're giving up. And they _chose_ to give it up. Not _for you_ , but _for themselves_. Because they love you and they want to be with you. You've lost _so much_ , Magnus, so many. They don't want to grow old and gray with each other while you stay young and then die and end up as faint memories in your treasure box, for you to mourn for centuries to come. That is _their_ choice."

Magnus' eyes found the fresh graves. "...Why would they give up their soul-bond like that...?"

"Because they love you. And they love each other. And this way, _all three of you_ can be together for as long as your immortal lives allow", explained Clary gently, looking at Magnus.

/break\

They had waited until the war was over before doing it. The Institute was in the good hands of Isabelle and her parabatai Clary. Imogen was fully recovered from the Owl's attack and was back to being Inquisitor in charge. It was hard not to work for the Institute anymore, to no longer have the abilities of their runes, but the hardest part was the missing parabatai-bond. They touched more now, casually. Maybe also because they now _could_ do that. They were no longer Shadowhunters, no longer parabatai, though they had gotten matching tattoos of the parabatai-rune where it had once been. There was no Law to keep them apart anymore, no homophobic, old-fashioned Clave to judge them. Instead, Luke had helped them into mundie society. They went to the police academy and quickly made their way into becoming detectives. It was not the same as being out on missions, but thanks to the better relations between Downworlders and Shadowhunters, they still kind of worked for the Institute, cooperating with the Shadowhunters on their supernatural cases.

"Babe, we're home", called Alec out, tired to the bone.

Yes, being a vampire gave them speed and strength, but the runes had certain perks they now missed. He was holding hands with Jace as the two entered the loft and headed straight for the bedroom, where Magnus was already waiting for them with two glasses of blood.

"Welcome home, my little vampires", greeted Magnus gently. "C'mere."

Jace and Alec happily collapsed against him, throwing their legs over Magnus' to intertwine them. The hunger for blood was another thing that had been hard to adjust to, though they always carried some with them in a thermos container just to be safe. Simon, horrifyingly enough, had been the one to help them find ways to deal with that. Being Daylighters also helped; at least they could get regular jobs, could still hunt monsters – human monsters this time around, but still. If they couldn't have that, the situation might be quite different. It wasn't easy, that'd be a lie, but Alec and Jace knew they had _eternity_ to get used to it and they had _Magnus_ at their side who helped them.

"I swear, I am _dead on my feet_ ", sighed Jace with a shit-eating grin.

"...No death-puns, Jace", warned Alec and rolled his eyes. "We agreed on that."

"I think he has spent too much time with Simon", agreed Magnus amused.

He pulled his lovers closer and sighed contently. As afraid as he had been at first, now that it had actually worked and they were vampires – now that they were _immortal_ – Magnus found himself so grateful. He had feared the day they would be older than him, would gray and wrinkle and forget him and then fade away. Now, he _had_ them, right here, at his side, for eternity.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I kid you not, this was one of my VERY FIRST fic ideas for this fandom. This document has been laying around on my drive since September 2017, because vampires!Jalec were the most obvious solution to "but Magnus is immortal", in my opinion. I just... never found the energy to actually WRITE it._


	62. SebJace - Winners of the War

SebJace || Shadowhunters || SebJace || Winners of the War || SebJace || Shadowhunters || SebJace

Title: Winners of the War – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, explicit intercourse, anal

Main Pairing: Jonathan/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Jonathan Morgenstern

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: celebration_

After escaping Edom, Jonathan helped the Institute to take down Valentine. Now, it's time to celebrate the victory – and Jonathan won far more than just the war.

 **Winners of the War**

 _Writer's Month_

When Jonathan escaped Edom, all he wanted was to find his sister. To find his family, acceptance. He knew Clary would love him because she was his sister. And she did. When he came to her and begged for her help and understanding, she embraced him. The warlocks she knew helped heal the burns on Jonathan's body and Luke Garroway and Clary both told him about his mother. The were determined that there was good in him. He wasn't so sure, but he just wanted his revenge on Valentine for casting him aside. He had also sought vengeance on Valentine's chosen one, the golden boy he didn't cast aside. Just to learn that Jace had also been cast aside by Valentine, though differently than Jonathan. It was a strange, slow process of integrating into the Institute.

Falling in bed with Jace Herondale was something that was surprisingly easy. Falling _for_ Jace was something incredibly frightening. Jonathan thought he had no concept of love. It had been incredibly hard for him to make sense of how to feel about Clary already, but now he had this... _this_.

"We won, Jon", whispered Jace lowly against Jonathan's lips.

"...Yeah", nodded Jonathan slowly, his arms around Jace's waist.

They had won against Valentine and were currently in Idris, where the Clave held a grand celebratory festivity, combining it with the official runing ceremony of Clary. Imogen Herondale was proud all around, proud they could claim this victory and proud to praise her grandson in particular. After celebrating with their siblings for as long as felt necessary, before sneaking out.

"He'll _never_ hurt either of us again", murmured Jace while kissing Jon's neck.

Jonathan easily opened both their pants and pushed them down before hoisting his... his Jace up. Jace was still loose from before the party – it was hard to keep his hands to himself ever since he had Jace. Physical _touch_ alone was something he wasn't used to, intimacy even less. Yet when Jon slipped into his Jace, he felt connected to him on a level he had never experienced before.

"Safe", whispered Jonathan against Jace's skin as he started to thrust into him.

He had Jace pinned against the wall, fucking him hard and quick – after all, they were in a hallway not far off from the main celebration. Anyone from the party could walk in any moment. Which was part of the excitement. Still, it was quick, Jace jerked himself off, muffling his moan by biting Jon's neck as he came, catching his cum with his hand to not ruin their clothes. Jonathan barely managed to pull out before he came too. Both were panting and quickly cleaned their sticky hands before getting dressed again. Jace grinned mischievously as he kissed Jonathan so very gently. They won.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Happy!Jon AU. Always fun. Also, on the list of "ships I really wanna write again". WM is a lot of fun to work with there x3_


End file.
